Estrella Roja EC
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Rache busca ser una gran compositora y espera que su actitud pacifica y ordenada le ayude. Quinn apenas y puede soportarse a si misma, aún así triunfa en el mundo del motocross. ¿Podrán sus vidas funcionar cuando sus mundos colicionen? AU
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: **Esta es una adaptación de otro fic con el mismo titulo de la autora KaoriD. Fue el primer fic que leí y pues, creo que merece ser compartido. Disfrutad.

* * *

La estridente alarma del despertador hacia mella en su agotado cerebro, aparentemente la noche y el silencio no fueron suficientes para calmar aquel hervidero que era su cabeza desde aquél día. Esa conversación aún resonaba, cada vez con más fuerza.

**Flashback**  
**Q**-¿Cómo que te irás? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –No paraba de gesticular y mover los brazos nerviosamente, llamando la atención de mesoneros y comensales de aquel lujoso restaurante.

**S**-¿Quieres calmarte Quinn? –Una sonrisa algo cínica asomaba en aquel rostro gatuno, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice hasta el mentón –A ver, me voy a Londres ya te lo dije antes, iré sola, en un par de meses y porque deseo ser actriz internacional. ¿No te alegra la noticia? iré a cumplir mi gran sueño.

**Q**-Cla-claro que me alegra Sugar, muchas felicitaciones y éxito. ¡Mesero!, se me acabó el tocino… y traiga otra botella de vino.  
Fin Flashback

Mientras el despertador volaba por lo aires, como era habitual, Quinn se iba incorporando perezosamente. Estaba harta de aquella situación, pero no lograba dar con una solución viable. Al dirigirse al cuarto de baño pudo volver a patear el despertador que se estrelló contra la pared, rompiéndose en pedazos.

**Q**-No puedo seguir así, lo mejor será que hable con Sugar y le confiese mis sentimientos. Si la dejo marchar es probable que la pierda para siempre. Tengo que encontrar la manera de que no se vaya.

Cuando la ojiverde se dispuso a salir de su apartamento, montones de flashes la cegaron por unos minutos, mordaces paparazzis y reporteros la asediaban. Aunque era algo a lo que la chica estaba acostumbrada, siendo una estrella del motocross cuya fama transcendía las fronteras del E.U, llegando a ser la imagen culto de miles de jóvenes.

Cuando por fin logró salir del edificio y subirse a su auto, permaneció unos minutos mirando al vacío con pensamientos y memorias rondando su mente.

Aquella tarde soleada, pudo ser lo que marcara el inicio de algo eterno pero, como suele ocurrir en casos del corazón, las cosas no siempre suceden como uno espera.

**Flashback**

**S**-Me gustas Quinn –decía entre risas la pequeña pelirroja a una sonrojadísima. Quinn que apenas si podía controlar la emoción.

**Q**-Tu-tu-tu también me gus… -No pudo concluir la frase pues alguien las interrumpió.

_-Hola, ¿puedo jugar con ustedes?_ –Esa debió haber sido la primera explosión de mal genio de la pequeña princesa de hielo, como la habían apodado en la escuela, obviamente aquel personaje había interrumpido quizá el momento más importante de toda su vida, claro, doce años es toda una vida. No así lo vio Sugar que contemplaba algo extasiada aquella figura.

**Q**-¡Claro que NO!, no puedes jugar con nosotras, ni estar respirando nuestro mismo aire siquiera…

**S**-Calma Quinn, yo creo que… si puede… quedarse a jugar.-Sonreía pícaramente la pequeña, con una expresión completamente nueva, era raro que usara ese tono de voz tan sumiso y cordial con alguien.

En ese instante Quinn supo, muy dentro de sí, que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. Por primera vez sintió lo que luego identificaría como celos, celos que le llenaron el corazón de una angustia nunca antes sentida. Desde ese día la rubia vivió sin esperanzas de ser algo más que la buena amiga y compañera de juegos.

Durante la adolescencia las cosas empeoraron, ya que Sugar desarrolló un atractivo y gran carisma para atraer al sexo opuesto. Si bien no se interesaba por alguno más de dos o tres semanas, cada nueva conquista significaba un dolor de cabeza y muchas explosiones de mal genio para la princesa de hielo. Sin embargo, el corazón y las atenciones de Sugar eran sólo para aquella persona, y Quinn lo sabía bien, ninguno de esos tipos era rival suficiente.

**Fin flashback**

Parecían recuerdos lejanos, tanto, que se decía a sí misma en forma de chiste que deberían estar en blanco y negro. Ese par habían sido sus únicos amigos desde que su padre las abandonó a ella y a su madre. En aquél entonces, pasaron varios apuros económicos hasta que Judy Fabray tuvo un golpe de suerte y sus estudios en genética fueron reconocidos entre sus colegas, ganándole fama y múltiples ofertas de empleo. Luego de eso la vida empezó a ser más cómoda para las Fabray.

Volviendo a la realidad, la gran estrella del motocross había tenido una idea que ella consideraba brillante, siempre y cuando lograra mover sus influencias. Así que, cambiando el rumbo y saltándose un par de luces en rojo, se dirigió al sitio donde empezaría a gestarse su plan; ya era tiempo de actuar, porque ahora que esa persona no estaba en su camino tendría que jugarse el todo por el todo.

Entre tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una chica estiraba su brazo para apagar la alarma del despertador. Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

**R**-Muy bien, llegó el gran día, estoy completamente segura de que a partir de hoy todo irá a pedir de boca.

Salió del hotel con mucho ánimo, durante el trayecto iba repasando y haciendo anotaciones en las hojas de papel que llevaba en su regazo. El autobús hizo su parada y una grácil castaña descendió del mismo. Se detuvo unos instantes frente a uno de los edificios y luego de respirar hondo, avanzó con paso decidido hasta llegar a recepción.

**R**-Buenos días, Will Schuester me espera, soy Rachel Berry.

-_Espere por ahí, el Señor Schuester se encuentra en estos momentos atendiendo un asunto de última hora._ -La chica se sentó a esperar, no sin antes presentar su mejor sonrisa, a pesar de lo descortés de la recepcionista que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla a la cara.

**W**-Quinn, no es posible eso que me pides, además, si tu madre se enterar de que accedí a eso, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

**Q**-Will, no hay por qué involucrar a mi madre en esto, además, sabes bien que desde aquel incidente apenas nos dirigimos la palabra.

**W**-Lo siento, pero no puedo Quinn.

En ese momento el teléfono de la oficina sonó, la voz de la recepcionista en el parlante daba una pequeña tregua a aquella discusión.

_-Señor, una chica está esperando por usted, dice que concertó una cita hace mes y medio, su nombre es Rachel Berry._

El hombre, de unos cuarenta años y de extraño peinado, fruncía el entrecejo y se rascaba la cabeza como intentando recordar. Quinn tenía todos los síntomas previos a una explosión de mal genio, la atmósfera se tornaba cada vez más tensa; lo cual, no pasaba desapercibido para Will.

**W**-Berry… Berry… ah si, la compositora, prometió traerme una buena pieza para la obra que estamos preparando. Dígale que en este momento, tengo las manos llenas con… -El resto de la oración fue completamente opacada por el fuerte portazo que Quinn daba al salir de la oficina. No le quedó más remedio al pobre hombre que soltar un leve suspiró y cambiar su orden. –Dígale a la señorita Berry que pase.

-_Enseguida._

**W**- ¡Fuiu! Pudo haber sido peor. Al menos no rompió nada. –Pensó Will.

Iba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo y ser repelido hasta caer. Al reaccionar, por un instante, se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos que tenía frente a sí… pero fue sacada de ese letargo por una voz que evidenciaba un suave acento que no pudo, o no se molestó, en tratar de identificar.

**R**-Lo siento mucho, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntaba Rachel bastante apenada, pues no se fijó en aquella chica por ir caminando con la nariz metida en sus apuntes, los cuales quedaron esparcidos por aquel solitario pasillo.

**Q**-¡¿Eres idiota, No te fijas por dónde caminas?! –Quinn había recuperado su mal genio y postura defensiva.

**R**-Yo… me disculpé, no hay necesidad de que sea tan descortés. Es más, usted tampoco me vio así que ambas tenemos algo de responsabilidad ¿no cree? Podríamos incluso llegar a un acuerdo, me ayuda a recoger mis apuntes y yo le invito un café, ¿qué dice? –La castaña asomaba una sonrisa evidentemente ensayada, cosa que enfureció aún más a Quinn.

**Q**-Son tus papeles recógelos tú. No soy sirvienta de nadie y tampoco necesito que me invites nada. Tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar todas las cafeterías del Japón. –Dicho esto, siguió su camino pisando cuanta hoja suelta quedara a su alcance, ante la mirada incrédula de aquella castaña de ojos grandes.

**R**-Vaya, que chica más guapa… pero malgeniuda, es una lástima que no aceptara el café. -volvía a sonreír y se apresuraba a recoger sus apuntes, pues recordó que el señor Schuester se encontraba esperando por ella.

Rachel no era una persona que se alterara fácilmente, tomaba la vida con bastante filosofía y a pesar de las situaciones difíciles que se le presentaran, siempre sacaba el mayor provecho a todo. Había aprendido bien el arte de ocultar sus frustraciones, miedos y angustias tras una actitud positiva y una sonrisa con la que casi siempre conseguía derribar hasta el muro más alto, sin embargo, esa vez, no surtió efecto alguno.


	2. Chapter 2

La brisa marina siempre le ayudaba a calmar sus crisis, por eso iba manejando a toda velocidad, a su izquierda se podía observar el sol hundiéndose en ese azul inmenso y majestuoso. En unos pocos minutos volvería a casa, prefería pasar sus días libres encerrada y alejada de todo. Sin embargo, su momento de catarsis fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular.

**Q**-¡Diga! -Sonó más un ladrido que saludo.

**S**-Tal parece que llamé en mal momento, cuando estés de mejor humor hablamos.

**Q**-No-no, ¡Sugar espera! No cuelgues, discúlpame yo...

**S**-Está bien Quinn. Quería saber si estarás disponible en tres días. Será la recepción para el nuevo director de Estrella Roja EC, estoy llevando a cabo la organización del evento, será mi último trabajo en NY.

**Q**-Claro que estaré, nos vemos ahí. "Maldito Schuester, no me dijo que había nombrado nuevo director. –pensaba mientras sujetaba el volante con fuerza.

**S**-¿No te parece irónico? Organizar el evento para la compañía que me rechazó como actriz.

**Q**-Eh… este… yo… si. –sintió un sudor frío le recorrerle la espalda.

**S**-Muy bien Fabray, nos vemos en tres días y no te saltes las luces en rojo de los semáforos, adiós.

En ese momento Quinn apretaba los frenos a fondo, estaba a punto de pasarse el quinto semáforo en rojo del día.

Sugar la conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, incluso más que su propia madre, pero había algo que la rubia ocultaba y era precisamente que la gran genetista Judy Fabray era accionista de Estrella Roja Entertainment Company; que inició su gran amigo y antiguo compañero de estudios secundarios Will Shuester.

Estrella Roja EC, era una compañía que producía importantes obras de teatro y musicales. La meta para cualquier guionista, músico, cantante, bailarín, actor o actriz que quisiera iniciarse en el mundo del espectáculo, haber trabajado ahí era una referencia importante en cualquier parte del mundo. Y desde el punto de vista empresarial, era una verdadera mina de oro. Gran parte de la fortuna de Judy Fabray, provenía de las regalías que le devengaban sus acciones ahí.

Fue ella, aprovechando el gran aprecio e influencia que tiene sobre Will, quien le cerró toda posibilidad a Sugar de entrar en la compañía como actriz, a pesar de ser la mejor postulante ese año. Cuando Quinn se enteró de aquello pidió una explicación que nunca obtuvo, entonces salió de la casa materna y comenzó a vivir por su cuenta. Madre e hija no se hablaban desde entonces.

Había ido hasta aquella oficina buscando, sin mucho éxito, que Will aceptara a Sugar para el papel principal en esa nueva obra que venían preparando, aprovechando que su madre estaría fuera de Estados Unidos por un tiempo indefinido. Aunque en ese momento, algo había llamado su atención, se preguntaba quién podría ser ese nuevo director y por qué Will no le había comentado nada, algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Will Schuester, la morena comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, siempre que necesitaba planear estrategias hacía lo mismo. Estaba bastante conforme con la entrevista que dio, sin embargo, podía estar segura de dos cosas; una, que su estancia en New York sería más larga de lo previsto y lo otro, que debería encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo o no le alcanzaría el dinero que tenía presupuestado. Serían meses de mucho esfuerzo, Estrella Roja EC era una compañía muy prestigiosa, por lo cual exigía excelencia absoluta en todos sus empleados.

A pesar de agradarle su trabajo al presidente de la compañía, éste explicó que no dependía de él realizar la selección de personal. Para tal fin, estaba el director, éste sería quien organizaría y velaría por todos los detalles de la obra, luego al final es quien rendiría cuentas ante Will. Por eso debería conocer a este personaje recién nombrado al puesto y que haría su aparición en tres días.

Aunque se mostraba optimista pues no había sido rechazada del todo, sabía que aún le faltaba recibir la aprobación de aquel nuevo director. Si a éste le desagradaba su trabajo, tendría que recoger su equipaje y regresar a Ohio con las manos vacías. Haciendo uso de su carisma, se las ingenió para conseguir que Will le entregara una invitación a la recepción, así podría ganar contactos, empaparse del ambiente y con un poco de suerte lograría hacerse notar por éste ejecutivo que tenía intrigados a todos en la oficina, ya que ni su nombre había sido revelado aún, ¿Qué clase de persona sería? .

* * *

No lejos de donde paseaba la castaña había un edificio, bien diseñado pero no tan imponente como el de Estrella Roja EC; en él, cierta pelirroja dirigía a un grupo de personas. Bastante exasperada pues el evento que preparaban estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sería, como bien lo dijo su jefa, el evento del que todos hablarían durante semanas enteras. Si resultaba bien, significaría una muy buena publicidad para su agencia de eventos. No así lo veía la chica, que lo único que deseaba era terminar con aquel encargo lo más rápido posible.

**S-**Dije celeste no violeta, ¿hablo en cantonés o qué? Y tú, ese de ahí –decía señalando a un chico con expresión somnolienta. -¿Dónde crees que llevas esas rosas rojas? Dije blancas, ¡rosas blancas! -Luego de varios minutos de órdenes, devolver los pedidos equivocados, replantear la nueva decoración y confirmar el cuarteto de cuerdas. La pelirroja pudo sentarse por primera vez en siete horas.

**S-**Que alivio de que sea mi último trabajo en este lugar. Definitivamente este nuevo lacayo de Estrella Roja EC tiene gustos bastante refinados, aunque nada que de algún dato especial sobre quién puede ser. ¿Para qué tanto misterio, quién será?... ¡Rayos! Olvidé decirle a Quinn que usara algo decente para asistir a la recepción, es capaz de llegar con su traje de motociclista.

* * *

En el aereopuerto Jhon F. Kennedy de New York, un hombre joven arrastraba a su paso las miradas de las féminas; quizá por ser alto, bien formado y con mucho estilo. Portaba unos lentes oscuros, un traje de marca; llevaba consigo un bolso de mano y un lujoso maletín de cuero negro.

_-Después de tanto tiempo de vuelta a New York, quién lo habría pensado._ –Luego de suspirar medio resignado pues pudo imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Luego abordó un taxi, en este, iba leyendo algunos documentos que llevaban impreso el logo de Estrella Roja EC, finalmente revisaba la invitación al banquete que sería ofrecido en su honor.

-_Al parecer será inevitable el encuentro._ –expresaba en voz alta, mientras dejaba caer a su lado la tarjeta dónde podía leerse claramente Jessie St. James. Director ejecutivo de Estrella Roja Entertainment Company.


	3. Chapter 3

Extorsionar, amenazar, sobornar, secuestrar, intimidar,… lo que hiciera falta. Incluso seducirlo, no le costaría trabajo, se consideraba una mujer atractiva. Aunque casi al instante, apartó ese pensamiento pues se sintió enferma imaginándose besando a un ejecutivo de Estrella Roja EC, lo imaginaba nerd y espantoso. Quinn estaba al borde de la locura caminaba de un lado al otro; si no lograba que el director aceptase a Sugar en la nueva obra, la perdería, era el pensamiento que se repetía en su cabeza durante el día entero y por las noches le creaba pesadillas.

A eso se sumaba la preocupación de que Sugar supiera lo de Judy y sus influencias en la compañía, debería andar con cuidado y no despegársele en toda la noche. Así evitaría que alguien dijera algo comprometedor y por otro lado la mantendría vigilada pues, conociendo su facilidad para atraer a los hombres, cabía la posibilidad que desapareciera y una semana después recibiera la llamada de la pelirroja desde alguna isla Caribeña preguntándole si podía pasar por ella, pues ya se había hartado del tipo. Recordó esa vez que le sentaron mal las piñas coladas, Sugar la convenció de no desperdiciar el viaje y quedarse un par de días más.

Luego de estremecerse, consideró que más adelante tendría varias oportunidades para "negociar" con el director y hacerle una oferta "imposible de rechazar", en ese momento sólo vigilaría a Sugar y disfrutarían juntas de la recepción.

* * *

La idea de pasar desapercibido para que la prensa no supiera de antemano que él sería el nuevo director ejecutivo de Estrella Roja EC era una cosa, pero tener que registrarse en aquél hotel de a lo más 1 estrella era algo exagerado. Will Shuester era un hombre algo extraño en ciertos aspectos. Por suerte serían sólo dos días pues luego de la presentación oficial le sería asignada una vivienda con todas las comodidades.

Ese hombre tan elegante desentonaba completamente en aquel modesto lugar. No era un hotelucho de mala muerte, pero se notaba que el chico no pertenecía ahí y que probablemente no se sentiría del todo cómodo. Mientras se disponía a recibir las llaves de su habitación algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho, alguien; que como él no parecía encajar en aquel sitio. Una preciosa castaña, de maneras delicadas y rasgos finos, ingresaba a la recepción y se colocaba a su lado saludando al encargado y pidiéndole que le preparara un baño.

**J**-Es usted de Ohio, ¿no es así? –preguntaba el hombre a su lado, que identificó de inmediato ese acento.

**R**-Así es ¿ha estado ahí?

**J**-Si, hace algún tiempo, por negocios.

**R**-Que interesante, espero se haya tomado tiempo para disfrutar y que no todo fuese trabajo.

**J**-Si, algo pude conocer. –lo decía mostrando su perfecta sonrisa, algo en aquella mujer lo había impactado.

_-Srita Berry, su baño está listo_ –Interrumpía el encargado.

**R**-Gracias. Debo irme ahora, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. –Se despedía con una suave sonrisa en el rostro que movió algo muy dentro del moreno.

**J**-Hasta luego, Srita Berry. –se despedía caballerosamente.

**R**-Rachel.–No solía dar su nombre a extraños, pero ese hombre le parecía alguien importante, su intuición le decía que era del tipo de personas que deben tenerse de amigos.

**J**-Muy bien, hasta luego Rachel.

Durante el tiempo que compartieron en el mismo hotel, apenas tropezaron un par de veces más, en las que se dirigían cordiales saludos y sonrisas. Saliéndose un poco de lo planeado, el hombre se presentó ante la chica; después de todo, ella no tendría por qué asociarlo como el nuevo ejecutivo del que toda la prensa comentaba.

Los dos días pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos y esa noche sería la tan esperada recepción donde por fin podrían conocer al director, esa persona de la que tantos destinos dependían.

Fueron llegando los invitados, prensa, personalidades, empleados, ejecutivos y algunos invitados especiales. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, se notaba que la organización era algo más que perfecta.

Quinn llegó con Sugar, ambas lucían como de portada de revista. Sugar llevaba un delicado vestido color rojo de una famosa casa de modas, con un corte que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Quinn en cambio, tenía un conjunto en azul y negro, realmente resaltaba en todo su esplendor la belleza de la chica, que pocas veces se le veía en un evento de ese tipo. Así que los flashes no tardaron en cegarlas, mientras se dirigían casi a tientas hasta el salón donde haría su aparición el nuevo ejecutivo.

Entre copas y canapés se iba pasando la velada, cuando hizo su modesta aparición una hermosa mujer que portaba un vestido color lila, que sin ser de algún diseñador famoso, dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera de los presentes, excepto claro, a la princesa de hielo que no podía despegar la mirada de la pelirroja que criticaba todo a su alrededor, inconforme con el trabajo que realizaron sus subordinados.

Unos pocos minutos después de entrar Rachel, alguien tocó su copa con una cucharilla, llamando la atención de los presentes que enmudecieron al instante para saber lo que el jefe de Estrella Roja EC tenía que anunciar. El momento más esperado de la noche había llegado.

**W**-Muy bien, todos sabemos que las palabras no son mi fuerte, pero hoy tengo el honor de presentar ante tan distinguido auditorio al hombre que de ahora en adelante tendrá una gran responsabilidad y ayudará a guiar a nuestra querida compañía. No me queda más que darle la bienvenida y esperar que todos ustedes sean fieles colaboradores y acaten las decisiones que tome. Sin más que anunciar.–Will miraba algo nervioso hacía la mesa en que se encontraban Sugar y en especial a Quinn, tomando valor hizo pasar al nuevo director. –Jessie St. James.

A Sugar se le cayó la copa de las manos y Quinn casi se atraganta con un canapé.

-¡Jessie! –exclamaron a la vez.

El recuerdo se hacía presente, en el aereopuerto un Jessie mucho más joven se despedía de sus mejores amigas, con las que tantos buenos momentos había compartido. Una llorosa y evidentemente triste pelirroja lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras la princesita de hielo extendía su mano para despedir a su rival, que con mucho esfuerzo y aunque le doliera admitirlo, se había ganado su respeto y amistad. Después de todo, siempre fue amable con ellas y sobretodo cuidó de Sugar, quien le profesaba un cariño mucho mayor del que el chico podía entender o corresponder.

Incluso era posible que lo extrañara, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se encendía; era la llama de la esperanza que volvía a arder. Sin el chico cerca era muy posible que Sugar pudiera voltear a mirarla. Sin embargo, eso nunca ocurrió, aunque Quinn le confesó a su amiga que a ella le atraían las mujeres; ésta última nunca mostró mayor interés por corresponder a sus sentimientos, sólo se dedicó a ir de aventura en aventura, mientras la rubia se encerraba más en sí misma y sólo se dedicaba al motocross.

**W**-Muy bien, ya habrá tiempo para dar una rueda de prensa, hoy sólo vamos a disfrutar. –Volvía a hablar Will. –Que siga la música.

Ante la reacción de las chicas, sería mejor mantener distancia entre ellas y el nuevo director. Will pensaba rápidamente cómo hacerlo, en eso hombre joven pareció reconocer a alguien entre la multitud y haciendo caso omiso de su ahora jefe; se fue adentrando entre saludos y felicitaciones hasta la mesa donde se encontraba sentada tranquilamente una chica de ojos color chocolate

**J**-Tal parece que a la srita. Berry no le tomó por sorpresa mi nombramiento.

**R**-Jessie, un hombre como tu no se registra en un hotel de tan baja categoría así como así, además, me comentaste que te dedicas a tomar decisiones y tratar con gente importante, creí ver el logo de Estrella Roja EC en tu portafolio el primer día que nos vimos.

**J**-Eres muy perspicaz, eso me gusta. –la chica se limitaba a sonreír. –Y cuéntame, ¿qué te trae a este lugar? se que una Berry tampoco tendría necesidad de estar registrada en un hotel de ese tipo, pues tu familia es de las más prestigiosas de todo Ohio.

**R**-Me sorprendes. Mi historia es simple, estoy aquí buscando una oportunidad como compositora. Obviamente Estrella Roja EC es el mejor lugar para realizar mi sueño, sueño que no comparte mi padre que espera que regrese a casa y me dedique a atender los negocios familiares. Es por eso que acá, soy simplemente una chica más en busca de conseguir sus objetivos. Incluso debo encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para lograr mantenerme durante mi estancia y cambiar aquel hotel por un sitio donde pasar los siguientes seis meses.

Rachel hablaba amenamente con Jessie, que la escuchaba con atención. Muy cerca de ahí, la rubia de ojos verdes miraba la escena bastante intrigada, esa chica le parecía familiar de algún lugar, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Quería hablar con Jessie y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque Will se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. El mismo Will mandó llamar a Sugar para que revisara algunos detalles de la organización; lo que no era más que una excusa para mantener a la "manzana de la discordia" vigilada, ahora seguramente le tocaba el turno a ella, por lo que prefirió huir de ahí.

* * *

**Gracias por los alerts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaba alrededor de una hora huyendo de Will, necesitaba encontrar a Jessie lo más pronto posible y pedirle cuentas, ¿cómo podía aparecerse así después de tanto tiempo, sin avisar y encima para trabajar en Estrella Roja EC?. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso quizá haría más fáciles las cosas, gracias a su regreso era seguro que Sugar no se marcharía a Inglaterra. Por otro lado, volvía a tener a su mayor rival cerca, en fin, un paso a la vez. Lo más importante era mantener a Sugar pisando suelo estadounidense.

Una vez más, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que sintió su cuerpo chocar y casi caer de espaldas, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la misma chica que había estado conversando con Jessie anteriormente.

**R**-Creo que encontrarnos siempre de esta manera puede ser nocivo para la salud. –Rachel que sí había reconocido a Quinn, la miraba mostrando una de sus sonrisas ensayadas.

**Q**-¡Eres tu! Ahora te recuerdo, eres la que chocó conmigo en aquel pasillo. Mira, no entiendo cómo lograste entrar a esta recepción, tampoco me importa, pero no te metas en mi camino.

**R**-En serio eres tan descortés, deberías intentar sonreír de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

**Q**-Para tener que usar máscaras y sonrisas falsas, prefiero quedarme como estoy.

Rachel por un momento pareció sorprendida, era la primera vez que alguien veía más allá de su aparente calma y cordialidad.

**R**-Creo que necesitas relajarte. –se acercó de forma seductora a la rubia, que contra todo pronóstico, en lugar de enojarse, simplemente se sonrojó.

**Q**-Tu-tu… ¡idiota! Esto es acoso sexual, ¡te demandaré!... ¿Quién eres y por qué estabas con Jessie? –soltaba la rubia, ante una cada vez más divertida Rachel

**R**-Vaya, ¿por qué lo preguntas? No me digas que sientes celos.

**Q**-¡Deja ya de hacer eso!

**R**-¿Qué cosa?

**Q**-De hablar como si fuéramos conocidas o algo por el estilo, seguramente eres una de esas que se le lanzan encima a los famosos sólo por interés. Pero no conmigo, Quinn Fabray no cae en esas tretas baratas.

**R**-¿Quién? –la genuina expresión de desconcierto en la castaña, hizo bajar el orgullo de Quinn en un gran porcentaje, pues en verdad la chica no tenía idea de quién era.

**Q**-Quinn Fabray –repitió suavemente -¿qué no has escuchado hablar de mí? –preguntaba algo dolida, a Rachel le pareció muy chistosa, sin embargo, prefirió no reír.

**R**-Soy Rachel Berry y lo siento, pero no, tu nombre no me resulta conocido.

Quinn estaba a punto de las lágrimas, era la primera persona que no la reconocía.

-_Es como una niña pequeña_ –pensaba la castaña.

* * *

No demasiado lejos, se encontraban el nuevo director y la organizadora de aquel evento, enfrascados en una conversación que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo o la recepción. La pelirroja no quiso esperar un minuto más sin confesarle a Jessie todo lo que sentía por él desde que ella tenía 11 años y lo vio por primera vez en aquél parque.

**J**-Lo siento Sugar, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. Sabes bien que Quinn es mi amiga, no podría hacerle eso.

**S**-¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn en esto?

**J**-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Quinn te ama como a nadie en el mundo. No podría estar contigo si ella siente eso por ti, no quisiera lastimarla.

**S**-¡Es por ella! Es eso lo que te ha impedido corresponderme durante todo este tiempo.

La pelirroja estaba bastante enojada, apartando a Jessie de su camino, se dirigió hasta Quinn que seguía discutiendo con Rachel. Al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, el moreno corrió tras Sugae tratando de impedir el desastre. Pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

**S**-¡Es tu culpa Fabray! nunca pensé que fueses una perra egoísta. –Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de Quinn se contraía de dolor. –Es por ti que Jessie no puede quererme, porque tú supuestamente estás enamorada de mí, ¿me amas?, ¡¿es eso cierto Quinn?! ¡Porque sabes bien que a mi no me van las mujeres!, no soy una rarita. –cada palabra era un puñal que se le clavaba dentro del pecho y la hacía querer morir.

No le habría importado vivir sin el amor de Sugar, siempre que pudiera estar a su lado, pero ser odiada por la mujer que amaba era más de lo que podía soportar. No sabe cómo pudo contener las lágrimas y armarse de valor.

**Q**-Yo… yo… yo te amo… Rachel. –y ante las caras de asombro de los ahí presentes, sobretodo de Sugar y Jessie, Quinn se dio media vuelta y juntó sus labios con los de la mujer que minutos antes amenazaba con demandar por acoso sexual. Montones de flashes comenzaron a sentirse, todos los periodistas ahí presentes se acercaban en manada soltando preguntas.

Quinn Fabray, a quien no se le había conocido pareja, de ningún género, ahora proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que su corazón pertenecía a aquella desconocida. Sería la noticia de la que hablarían durante semanas en todo Estados Unidos, la prensa se vendería como pan caliente al día siguiente y las revistas del corazón empezarían a especular sobre la pareja.

Una vez bajó la marea y los de seguridad lograron calmar a los periodistas, Quinn tomó de la mano a Rachel, que hasta entonces había permanecido en absoluto silencio, y apartándose de la multitud la Rubia fue la primera en hablar.

**Q**-Escucha bien, este es el trato. Escuché cuando le decías al maldito de Jessie que necesitabas un empleo y un lugar para vivir estos seis meses. Te ofrezco un trato que nos conviene a ambas. Te dejaré vivir conmigo en mi departamento, te pagaré un sueldo que te alcanzará para que puedas estar aquí y vivir holgadamente; siempre que finjas ante el mundo que eres mi novia, luego de esos seis meses anunciamos la ruptura de nuestra relación y no nos volvemos a ver nunca.

**R**-Parece un buen trato, pero creo que debemos colocar algunas condiciones, no te parece Quinnie.

**Q**-¡¿Por qué usas mi nombre y además lo dices de esa manera?!

**R**-Tal parece que Quinn no desea que "su novia" le llame por su nombre y además le grita. –adoptando una pose trágica.

**Q**-Bien.-Dijo con fastidio.-puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

**R**-Veamos, necesito un piano para poder hacer mis composiciones.

**Q**-Hecho.

**R**-Otra cosa, ¿hasta dónde llegará esa mentira? –esto lo decía usando un tono seductor y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia. La cual se apartó hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared y roja hasta las orejas.

**Q**-Tu… ¡idiota!, ¡seremos compañeras de piso, nada más!

**R**-¡Oh! –usando un tono afligido –pero si fuiste la primera en besarme.

**Q**-¡Eso fue un impulso del momento!, no te volveré a besar de esa forma.

**R**-Eres una mezquina, pero acepto el trato, ¿cuándo me mudo?... espera, ¿dónde vives?

**Q**-Estos serán los seis meses más largos de mi vida –pensaba, ante la sonriente castaña.

* * *

Después de finalizada la recepción, todos los invitados fueron abandonando el lugar. Jessie, a quien aún no le habían asignado un vehículo oficial, decidió tomar un taxi que Sugar se empeñó en compartir. Era lógico que la pareja del momento, ahora que había salido a la luz, se fuese junta. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Quinn que de mala gana tuvo que aceptar llevarse a Rachel, mientras veía con honda tristeza cómo Jessie abría la puerta del taxi para que la pelirroja entrase en él.

Lo que unas horas antes habría sido el momento perfecto para que Sugar soltara sus redes sobre el hombre que iba a su lado, hundido en sus pensamientos, resultó ser un viaje silencioso y tenso.

-_¿Por qué me sentí así?_ –Pensaba. – _¿Dónde habrá conocido a esa chica?, no entiendo qué le vio, no parece ser el tipo de Quinn. Bueno, no es como si Quinn tuviese un "tipo", nunca le había conocido una novia. Es lo de menos, no tiene por qué importarme. Aunque le debo una disculpa, no entiendo por qué Jessie inventó esa excusa, pero al menos quedó claro que tengo el camino libre para conquistar su corazón._

A su lado el hombre miraba por la ventanilla intentando aclarar su mente.

-_Esto no puede ser verdad. Por un momento pensé que era alguna estrategia de Quinn para evitar las arremetidas de Sugar, pero Rachel correspondió a su beso. No entiendo nada, ni siquiera por qué me preocupo tanto por esa chica, apenas la conozco._

El taxi dejó a Sugar frente a su casa y ambos se despidieron de forma cortés, no era el mejor momento para continuar su conversación. Ya habría suficiente tiempo, después de todo, esto apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, motivan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel escuchaba pacientemente todas las divagaciones de Quinn, quien conducía a toda velocidad. Aunque esa rubia era bastante atractiva, ciertamente le estaba pareciendo cada vez más insoportable. La morena comenzaba a preguntarse si aceptar ese plan había sido una buena idea, en especial porque todo indicaba que la chica odiaba a Jessie quien, si todo salía bien, sería su jefe y no le convenía tener problemas con él. Además, el hombre le parecía bastante amable y atento, salvo que aquella pelirroja tuviese algo que ver en ese problema. Ahora que lo pensaba, creyó escuchar cómo le reclamaba a Quinn algo sobre Jessie.

**Q**-Esto es lo que haremos, te dejo en el hotel y mañana temprano paso por ti para que te instales en mi departamento. Por la tarde, hablaremos con la prensa para dar la versión oficial y "formalizar" –hacía el gesto de las comillas usando ambas manos soltando así el volante, cosa que a Rachel le incomodó aún más, detestaba la velocidad y esta chica no le parecía alguien muy confiable al conducir.

Quinn notó la incomodidad de la chica a su lado, así que decidió aprovechar el momento para molestarla un poco; comenzó aumentando la velocidad gradualmente.

**Q**-Por cierto, ¿segura que no sabes quién soy? -preguntaba.

**R**-Por milésima vez, ¡No! – Rachel iba fuertemente agarrada, con los ojos apretados, no recordaba la última vez que le había levantado la voz a alguien. Quinn por el contrario, no recordaba la última vez que había hablado con alguien que no fuese Sugar sin gritar.

**Q**-Llegamos, recuerda estar preparada para cuando llegue, no quisiera tener que entrar a ese lugar a buscarte. –mirando despectivamente la entrada del modesto hotel.

La morena descendió del vehículo y habría besado el suelo de no ser porque era precisamente lo que la ojiverde estaba esperando que hiciera. Aún así, no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco al caminar. Quinn rió por lo bajo y arrancó a toda velocidad. Mañana sería un día de muchos cambios, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido esa noche seguía en su cabeza y las palabras de Sugar continuaban quemándole las entrañas.

* * *

Se revolvía en la cama, las almohadas y sábanas yacían en el suelo de la habitación. Quinn y la desconocida se besaban frente a todo el mundo. Era una tontería pensar que algo como eso pudiera molestarle, pero aún resonaban las palabras de Jessie "Quinn te ama como a nadie en el mundo". Él había regresado a NY, eso debía ser suficiente para hacerle olvidar cualquier cosa… pero… ese beso…

Sugar se dio por vencida, insistir en conciliar el sueño era imposible, lo mejor sería llamarla; después de todo Quinn nunca se negaba a hablar con ella a la hora que fuera. Intentó varias veces pero el celular la enviaba directamente al buzón de voz.

S-Nunca apaga su celular, y con solo ver mi número contesta enseguida. ¿Será posible que aún esté con esa, que estén pasando la noche juntas? –Hablaba en voz alta.

Las dudas asaltaron la mente de la pelirroja que no podía saber que Quinn no deseaba ser molestada por nadie, pues imaginaba que su gran amor la odiaba y en ese momento lloraba amargamente contra su almohada.

* * *

Esa cálida mañana de domingo, la esbelta morena esperaba fuera del hotel después de despedirse de los empleados que por esas semanas habían compartido con ella y tan amablemente se habían portado. Por algunos instantes se preguntó qué pensaría su padre si supiera que había estado viviendo en un lugar así.

Su reloj marcaba las 10 en punto, podía ser que esta chica se hubiera olvidado de aquel absurdo trato y ahora la dejaría esperando. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de volver a registrarse en el hotel cuando una motocicleta azul se detuvo frente a ella. El conductor se levantó el visor del casco y dejó ver un par de ojos verdes ya conocidos.

**Q**-Sube –fue el saludo que recibió, por un momento dudó pero ya no había manera de dar marcha atrás. Tomando firmemente su equipaje procedió a subirse.

**R**-Pensaba que me buscarías en tu auto.

**Q**-El auto lo utilizo para ocasiones especiales. Además, con la moto me siento más cómoda y ahora que lo pienso… –un destello de malicia brilló en sus ojos –hoy vas a saber quién es Quinn Fabray. –Dicho esto, bajó el visor de su casco y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Por el camino hacia piruetas, esquivaba peligrosamente autos, peatones, conos naranja, ardillas, perros, gatos y cualquier cosa que se atravesara, se saltaba semáforos en rojo e incluso logró hacer un perfecto "caballito". De repente se detuvo, bien fuera por la falta de aire, dado el fuerte amarre que Rachel tenía a su cintura o porque quería que la morena notara la enorme valla publicitaria que mostraba en todo su esplendor a la gran estrella del motocross Quinn Fabray, con expresión seria y anunciando un producto para el cuidado del cabello.

**R**- Lo siento Quinn, yo uso la marca rival le va mejor a mi tipo de cabello - explicaba la morena, sin darle mucha importancia.

**Q**-¡Idiota! ¿Ya viste quién es la modelo del anuncio? –una vena de su frente amenazaba con estallar.

**R**-¡Oh! si es mi Quinnie–dijo sonriente.

**Q**-¡Claro que soy yo! –cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara hacia un lado enojada.

**R**-_Lo dicho, es como una niña pequeña._ –pensaba.

* * *

Dentro del departamento, la idea de salir corriendo se cruzó por la mente de la morena. El lugar era muy amplio y lujoso, pero estaba completamente desordenado, había cajas de pizza vacías sobre la mesa, envases de sopa instantánea por doquier, ropa sucia, sobrecitos de mayonesa, hasta botellas de cervezas y ese olor a tocino que inundaba todo el lugar.

Lo único que estaba ordenado era un estante con montones de trofeos y medallas de sus carreras. También habían fotos de ella junto a una chica que a Rachel le recordaba a una gata, luego la reconoció como la pelirroja de la fiesta. Tuvo la intención de preguntar, pero se contuvo. Recordó la mirada de tristeza que tenía la rubia cuando la chica le reclamaba y gritaba cosas que ella no logró entender.

**Q**-Los periodistas vendrán a las 16 horas, te recomiendo que limpies este lugar. No quiero que piensen que tengo una novia haragana. –decía la ojiverde en su habitual tono autoritario.

**R**-¿Limpiar? Deberías contratar a alguien que haga ese trabajo. –replicaba la morena.

**Q**-No me gusta tener gente extraña en mi casa, ya es suficiente contigo. Así que se una buena inquilina y mantén este lugar en orden, después de todo te pago.

**R**-Sabes Quinn… -Rachel estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas y luego marcharse de ahí, pero algo llamó su atención.

Ahí estaba, en medio de la sala, un hermoso piano de cola negro. Cuando Quinn notó la cara extasiada de la morena dijo tosiendo un poco.

**Q**-Por eso tardé en buscarte, estaba esperando que lo trajeran, con eso cumplo una parte de nuestro trato. Ahora, arregla este desorden, estaré en mi habitación. Cuando termines te puedes quedar con la habitación del fondo, es un estudio, pero tiene un sofá cama. Para lo que tenías en aquél hotelucho eso bastará.

**R**-Está bien –fue lo único que pudo articular, seguía admirando esa belleza de instrumento.

* * *

Ahora, por fin estaba instalado en la habitación de un hotel 5 estrellas y después tomar un baño en el espléndido jacuzzi, Jessie St. James se dedicaba a admirar la ciudad de NY desde su ventana, no había podido dormir bien pensando en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Desde el momento en que vio a aquella joven mujer, no pudo apartarla de su cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que esa chica estaba con otra persona y no cualquiera, estaba con Quinn a quien aún consideraba su amiga y que apreciaba mucho.

**J**-Mañana será mi primer día como director, así que debo prepararlo todo. El trabajo me ayudará a sacar a Rachel de mi cabeza. –luego tomó varias carpetas y comenzó a revisar, a todos los postulantes para la nueva obra de Estrella Roja EC. Uno a uno los fue revisando hasta que llegó a un archivo, precisamente el de Rachel:

Nombre: Rachel Barbra Berry.

Edad: 24 años.

Tipo de sangre: AB.

Estudios realizados: Licenciatura en administración empresarial y Master en mercadotecnia.

Idiomas: Japonés, Inglés, Mandarín, Francés.

Cargo al que opta: Compositora y arreglista.

¿Por qué quiere ser parte de esta compañía?

Pienso que una debe seguir los sueños donde sea que estos nos lleven. Quiero entrar a esta compañía porque hasta aquí he llegado con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. No quiero que nadie me regale nada ni usar ningún tipo de influencia, lo que obtenga que sea porque me lo haya ganado. Y se, que aquí nadie está por influencias, sino porque en verdad se merece el puesto. Sino lo logro, sabré que no fue por falta de esfuerzo sino porque simplemente existe alguien mejor que yo.

Estas palabras tan sinceras impresionaron a Jessie, quien registró el sobre en busca del cd que contenía la pieza que Rachel trajo de muestra. Mañana le daría una respuesta definitiva a la chica, ahora entendía por qué Will había marcado ese archivo como "prioritario".

**J**-Vaya, ahora creo eso de que cuando realmente te gusta una persona su recuerdo te persigue donde sea.

* * *

A Rachel le tomó un par de horas limpiar y organizar aquél desastre, estaba exhausta pero era la hora del almuerzo. Buscó en la cocina qué preparar y se consiguió la despensa llena de sopa instantánea y en el refrigerador solo había tocino y más tocino. No había ni una bolsita de té y pensar en algo saludable de comer era imposible. Así que no le quedó más remedio que preparar sopa. Luego de comer, colocó un tazón humeante en una bandeja y llegó hasta la habitación de la morena.

**R**-Quinn, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre tu alimentación.

**Q**-No hay nada de malo con mi alimentación, ¿quién te dijo que podías pasar?

**R**-Oh, lo siento, pero supuse que tendrías hambre. –se acercó hasta la cama del cuarto y colocó la bandeja junto a la rubia, que la miraba algo extrañada.

**R**-Pensé que ahora que somos "novias" –haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos. –deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor, es decir, no quiero cometer ningún error en la entrevista.

**Q**-No hay problema, ya había pensado en eso. Diremos que nos conocimos en mi último viaje a Texas, luego nos reencontramos y decidimos vivir juntas.

**R**-¿Texas? –miraba extrañada Quinn.

**Q**-Eres de ¿Texas no? De ahí tu acento –un leve tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Rachel.

**R**-Ohio, soy de Ohio.

**Q**-Lo que sea, es igual. Sólo limítate a esa historia y estaremos bien. –Luego empezó a devorar la sopa. –odidate podnele todino.

**R**-¿Qué cosa?

**Q**-Que olvidaste ponerle tocino –decía luego de tragar.

**R**-Creo que estos seis meses serán muy largos. –suspiraba la morena.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

Trascurrió aproximadamente una hora desde que los miembros de la prensa llegaron al departamento de Quinn, no paraban de hacer preguntas tontas, y aunque la chica estaba a punto de perder la paciencia respondía en el tono más cordial que podía.

-_¿Cómo se conocieron_? –periodista 1.

**Q**-En Texas durante una carrera. Al finalizar, y ganarla por supuesto, Rachel corrió hasta mi. Era una más de mis numerosas fans, me reconoció enseguida al quitarme el casco. –mentía Quinn.

Los periodistas escuchaban atentos y hacían anotaciones. Mientras, un fotógrafo hacía tomas desde todos los ángulos. Rachel permanecía sentada tranquilamente limitándose a asentir y sonreír.

-_¿Dirías, Quinn, que fue amor a primera vista?_ –periodista 2.

**Q**-Absolutamente, la miré directamente a los ojos y supe que era ella, luego la invité a tomar un café, ella aceptó, y fue como empezó todo.

-_Y a usted señorita Berry, ¿Qué fue lo que más le llamó la atención luego de conocer a su ídolo?–_ por primera vez uno de los periodistas se dirigía a la morena.

**R**-Su amabilidad, pero sobretodo su humildad. Mi Quinnie es tan dulce y atenta que nadie podría imaginar lo maravilloso que es vivir a su lado. –la morena mostraba esa perfecta sonrisa, luego miró directamente a la rubia que se sonrojó y comenzó a toser.

-_Oh, ¿srita. Fabray, se encuentra bien?_ –preguntaba uno de los periodistas.

**R**-Creo que recordar momentos tan emotivos le ha afectado un poco, si nos disculpan, debo cuidar bien de mi novia no quisiera que se fuera a enfermar. –Rachel usaba un leve tono de ironía que los presentes, menos la rubia claro, confundieron con preocupación.

Ambos periodistas salieron gratamente impresionados con la chica de "Texas", dispuestos a escribir un extenso artículo sobre la maravillosa relación que ambas sostenían, artículo que haría hervir la sangre a más de un fan y a cierta pelirroja. En cuanto al fotógrafo, se felicitaba a sí mismo pues había logrado retratar a la perfecta pareja; con eso complementarían la nota de prensa y además, esas fotos valdrían mucho dinero.

Una vez a solas, ambas se levantaron del sillón que compartían, Quinn fue directamente hasta la TV y se puso a jugar con su consola de videojuegos. Rachel casi no podía mantenerse en pie por lo agotada que se encontraba, aunque apenas estuviese anocheciendo.

**R**-Ahora me retiro a dormir Quinn, mañana tengo que entrevistarme con Jessie.

**Q**-Con St. James eh. Sabes, creo que te acompañaré.

**R**-La verdad, no es necesario Quinn. –se imaginaba llegando a su primera entrevista formal abrazada fuertemente a la cintura de la rubia, que seguramente conduciría como loca por toda la ciudad. A pesar de eso, la idea de ir abrazada a ella, no le resultaba tan mala. La morena se sorprendió de si misma por tener tal pensamiento, pero se lo atribuyó al cansancio.

**Q**-Igual iré. Hay un par de cosas que necesito decirle a ese. –Este comentario preocupó a Rachel, quizá la chica pensaba armar un escándalo en Estrella Roja EC y eso podría comprometerla a ella, pero estaba sin energías para discutir, ya mañana pensaría en algo.

**R**-Como prefieras, buenas noches Quinn.

La ojiverde no respondió, apenas parpadeaba frente a la TV Rachel optó por pensar que la consola le había congelado el cerebro.

* * *

Jessie St. James es un hombre de mundo, a sus 26 años, tenía todo lo que muchos desean o se pasan la vida intentando obtener. Había conocido muchas mujeres durante sus viajes, pero nunca sintió tanta afinidad con una. Toda la tarde la pasó escuchando la melodía compuesta por Rachel, eran tan indescriptibles los sentimientos que le generaba. Realmente esta mujer tenía un gran talento y sensibilidad para expresarse a través de la música. Esto definitivamente era una suerte, ya que la chica se merecía aquel cargo más que cualquier otro de los postulantes.

Sabía que trabajarían juntos durante al menos seis meses y dependiendo del éxito de aquella obra, propondría a Rachel como compositora exclusiva de Estrella Roja EC. Pero nunca la felicidad es completa, al menos, eso dicen. Casi al instante recordó con tristeza que no podía intentar nada con aquella chica, siendo la novia de su mejor amiga. Tendría que ser muy fuerte para no dejarse llevar por las ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla más.

**J**-Espero que Quinn sepa apreciar la suerte que tiene. –suspiraba el hombre, mientras alistaba su portafolio y preparaba la lista de pre-seleccionados para la obra.

Aún le hacía falta una pieza a su rompecabezas. Ninguna de las candidatas para protagonizar la obra parecía dar la talla. Tendría mucho trabajo por hacer para lograr encontrar, en tan poco tiempo, a alguien con las características que requerían.

* * *

La mañana llegó pronto o al menos eso le pareció, Rachel despertó poco antes de que sonara su despertador y se quedó unos minutos observando lo que tenía a su alrededor. El sofá cama extendido ocupaba prácticamente toda la habitación que tenía cajas a medio desempacar y libros apilados en una esquina.

**R**-Este lugar necesita algo de orden.

Al levantarse finalmente, entró al cuarto de baño, encontrándose con una adormilada Quinn que se cepillaba los dientes mecánicamente.

**R**-Buenos días Quinn, no imaginaba que fueses tan madrugadora. –sonreía Rachel, pero la rubia, una vez, más la ignoró.

Mientras la morena tomaba su cepillo de dientes; observó, casi con horror, como el tubo de pasta yacía en el lavabo destapado, chorreando su contenido y lo peor, apretado desde la mitad. El tic en el ojo amenazaba con aparecer, pero se calmó, no era la gran cosa tampoco ¿verdad?.

Después de forcejear un poco por tener más espacio frente al espejo. La morocha se despojó de su ropa para entrar a la ducha, esto frente a la ojiverde, quien sintió un fuerte calor recorrerle el cuerpo y acumularse en sus mejillas, que parecían quemadas por el sol.

**Q**-¡¿Que-que rayos crees que haces desnudándote?! –preguntaba un poco nerviosa.

**R**-No me digas que te duchas con la ropa puesta. Si gustas, podemos ahorrar agua y hacerlo juntas…ducharnos ¿qué dices? –jugueteaba la morocha.

**Q**-¡Idiota!

**R**-Muy mal Quinn ¿dónde queda tu consciencia ambientalista? –La vena en la frente de la rubia volvía a marcarse peligrosamente, salió del cuarto de baño dando un fuerte portazo. Rachel rió y procedió a ducharse tranquilamente.

* * *

Entre tanto, una mujer madura de cabello rubio, caminaba por el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. Un correo de voz le había hecho tomar la decisión de aplazar sus compromisos y regresar al Japón inmediatamente.

_"Sra. Fabray, su hija ha anunciado a la prensa que está enamorada de una chica. Rachel Berry, una aspirante a compositora de Estrella Roja EC. Creí que le interesaría saberlo."_  
Por un lado estaba más tranquila ya que su hija, al parecer, se había librado de sus sentimientos por esa chica, Sugar Motta.

Una madre siempre sabe, es por eso que no toleraba la forma en que aquella pelirroja trataba a su hija, conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que Quinn tenía por ella. Desde aquél día en que tenía 12 años y entró llorando a casa, se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí en una semana y eso, porque la amenazó con regalar a Duran, su mascota, sino salía a jugar con él. La pequeña se negaba a comer, casi no dormía y andaba de mal genio todo el tiempo.

Ella entendió que Quinn no era como las otras chicas, casi desde siempre. Sólo esperaba que un día, su hija tuviera el valor para contarle; ella por supuesto la apoyaría, su prioridad en la vida siempre había sido y sería velar porque esa pequeña malgeniuda viviese feliz.

No le importaba que fuese otra mujer la merecedora del amor de su pequeña; pero quería comprobar con sus propios ojos qué tan especial era esa chica y si realmente valía para estar con Quinn, pero sobretodo, le intrigaba tanto saber cómo había logrado esa Rachel Berry ganarse el corazón su hija.

_-Señora Fabray, su vuelo hacía NY saldrá en aproximadamente una hora. Gracias por volar con nosotros y espere su llamado._ –La voz de la empleada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**JF**-Muchas gracias, así lo haré.

* * *

**¿por qué quieren golpear a Quinn? Es todo un amor.**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**R**-¿Sientes?

**Q**-Si, está húmedo ahí dentro, mis dedos pueden notarlo.

**R**-Lo se, trata de girarlos un poco.

**Q**-¿Así?

**R**-¡Si! Quinn así, lo haces muy bien… sólo un poco más, así.

**Q**-Pero ya estoy cansada, llevamos una hora haciendo esto.

**R**-No es mi culpa, ¿cómo se te ocurre meter la mano en el frasco de mayonesa vacío? Voy a llegar tarde a mi cita con Jessie, por estar aquí ayudándote a desatorarla.

**Q**-Es que… quedaba un poquito de mayonesa en el fondo del frasco y no quería que se desperdiciara. –La chica de ojos verdes giraba un poco el rostro sonrojado, mientras Rachel intentaba liberarle la mano.

-_No lo había notado, pero se ve tan tierna cuando se sonroja así y se vuelve tan sumisa que parece un pequeño cachorrito._ –pensaba la morocha al momento en que logró liberar a la chica.

**Q-**¡Libre! Al fin soy libre. –Casi lloraba de la emoción, Quinn corría por el departamento agitando los brazos.

**R**-Bueno, ahora sí, ya vámonos de una vez. –La morena empezaba a perder la capacidad de asombro en cuanto a las reacciones y actitudes de la rubia.

**Q**-Eh, si… por cierto… gra-gracias Rachel.

Era la primera vez que la morena escuchaba a la rubia siendo cortés, imaginó que fue un gran esfuerzo para la chica, así que decidió cortar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

**R**-De nada Quinnie siempre puedes contar conmigo para "liberarte" –acentuando la palabra final, dándole un sentido completamente ambiguo a la frase y logrando que la chica se sonrojara lo suficiente como para que lo notaran a un kilómetro de distancia.

**Q**-¡¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas embarazosas?! –gritaba exasperada, mientras Rachel le guiñaba un ojo desde la puerta del departamento.

**R-**La última en llegar al estacionamiento invita el almuerzo. –Luego de eso, salía rápidamente.

**Q**-¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa, tienes ventaja no es justo! –acto seguido, tomaba las llaves de su moto y salía tras la morena.-Ya verás, ensayaré mis nuevas piruetas en el camino.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad, las palomas súbitamente emprendieron el vuelo, un gato que dormitaba en el sofá casi cae por el sobresalto y algunas personas asomaron la cabeza por sus ventanas o abrieron las puertas de las oficinas para enterarse mejor de lo que pasaba... Una pelirroja gritaba descontrolada y hacia volar por los aires el material de su oficina, junto con una revista, que fue precisamente la causa de aquel enojo.

No podía creer que la Quinn Fabray que ella conocía, fuese la misma persona que aparecía en esa revista de farándula mostrándose al lado de esa chica y hablando de cómo se conocieron y lo mucho que se querían. Algo dentro de ella se negaba a aceptar que la chica de ojos verdes fuese capaz de compartir su vida con alguien más, con una desconocida prácticamente. Lo peor de todo, fue al momento de leer una de las preguntas.

_-¿Quinn y a ti, qué te gustó de Rachel luego de hablar con ella?_

**Q**-Su pasión por la música, mi novia es compositora y acaba de postularse para trabajar en Estrella Roja EC.

Era la guinda del pastel, que aparte de todo, aquella mujer trabajaría en ese lugar. Además, no había hablado con Quinn desde el día de la fiesta, de eso hacían dos días. Podría parecer poco, pero a la vez era mucho, la chica jamás había dejado de hablarle por más de 24 horas. Algo estaba realmente mal, después de todo, por qué se sentía de esa manera.

Cuando se disponía a arrojar un portarretratos contra la pared, se detuvo a mirar a la rubia cuyos ojos verdes iluminaban esa foto y recordó el día que fue tomada, Quinn había ganado su primera carrera importante y ambas celebraron toda la noche. Por aquel entonces la chica apenas estaba iniciándose en el mundo del motocross y no podía permitirse ciertos lujos, además acababa de abandonar la casa de su madre. Judy Fabray nunca le había caído del todo bien, pues sabía que tenía cierto reparo para con ella, sin embargo, era una madre abnegada y daría la vida por su hija, nunca pudo entender qué fue aquello tan terrible que la hizo pelear con la princesa del hielo y no dirigirse la palabra hasta la fecha.

Sugar logró controlarse lo suficiente, para colocar nuevamente la foto sobre el escritorio de su oficina y sentarse a pensar. En ese momento, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue entonces que decidió ver a esa persona y empezar a despejar sus dudas.

* * *

Jessie se encontraba en su oficina visiblemente nervioso, constantemente miraba el reloj y le recordaba a su secretaria que al llegar Rachel Berry la hiciera pasar inmediatamente. El tiempo pasaba bastante lento y cada vez se sentía más desanimado.

Al abrirse la puerta su corazón se aceleró, pero siendo un hombre acostumbrado a mantener la calma en momentos de presión, simplemente se limitó a sonreír cordialmente, esperando con ansias ver a Rachel… y así fue, sólo que aparte de la chica de ojos grandes, apareció junto a ella Quinn.

**J**-¡Oh!, Rachel y… Quinn, que agradable sorpresa, por favor tomen asiento.

**Q**-Si, imagino que lo es. –dijo Quinn sarcásticamente, pero el hombre no le prestó atención pues estaba embelesado con la chica de Ohio.

En ese momento, Quinn notó por primera vez la forma en que Jessie miraba a Rachel. No le molestó, después de todo la chica y ella sólo fingían ser novias, pero un pensamiento malicioso le cruzó la mente.

**R**-Así que ya se conocían. –rompió el silencio.

**J**-Si, Quinn y yo somos amigos desde la infancia.

**R**-Que bien, ahora que lo mencionas, me preguntaba si siempre…

**J-**Si, desde que la conocí, siempre ha sido así. –Jessie completaba la frase de Rachel, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería, quería saber si Quinn siempre fue así de malgeniuda.

La conversación se extendió por unos minutos en los que cosas como esas sucedían cada vez más a menudo, uno completaba la frase del otro, parecían entenderse a la perfección. A Quinn esto le parecía cada vez más incómodo, aún así permanecía en silencio escuchando y observando. Jessie realmente era muy amable con Rachel y la veía de una forma que por un instante la hizo sentirse enojada.

**Q**-_Es como si la quisiera desnudar_. –no se detuvo a analizarlo y en un arranque, tomó a Rachel de la mano y con la otra le acarició el rostro. Entonces, la oficina quedó en completo silencio.

**R**-Mi Quinn se siente ignorada, lo lamento, pero es que hablar de música me hace olvidarme de todo.

Luego de esas palabras, la morena le devolvió el gesto a la chica, acariciándola y luego besando su mejilla. Quinn sintió que le quemaba justo donde la morena había besado, pero era un ardor especial, algo inexplicable.

**J**-Entonces… Rachel, debo felicitarte, quedas contratada por seis meses. Dependiendo de tu buen desempeño y el éxito de la obra, podrás optar a un cargo fijo. Empezaremos la semana que viene a trabajar. Bienvenida a Estrella Roja EC–Jessie interrumpía, la situación le resultó bastante incómoda.

**R-**La semana que viene ¿Por qué no ahora mismo?

**J**-Vaya, estás ansiosa por trabajar, eso me gusta. Pero verás, el reparto de la obra aún no está completo. Falta la protagonista, ninguna de las postulantes ha dado la talla, tendremos que convocar a un nuevo casting.

**Q**-¡Espera! Creo que yo puedo hacerte una sugerencia mi estimado Jessie –Quinn lo miraba fijamente con semblante serio, consideraba que era la señal que estaba esperando. –Nuestra amiga Sugar, es una excelente actriz, ha hecho diversos estudios y ha actuado en obras de teatro con muy buenas críticas. Justamente a eso vine, quiero pedirte que le des una oportunidad.

**J**-Sugar eh, no lo había pensado, es más, no sabía esto que me cuentas. Quizá sea posible, hacerle una prueba y ver qué tal.

En ese momento, se escuchaba a la secretaría de Jessie discutiendo con alguien. Luego la puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro felino de Sugar. La secretaria se disculpó apenada, pero no fue necesario, el hombre le pidió amablemente que se retirara ya que conocía a la chica, nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

**J**-Sugar, que sorpresa, justamente hablábamos de…

**Q**-De lo bien que le irá a Rachel en la obra que está por comenzar, ¿no es así cariño?-dirigiéndose a Rachel.

**R**-Si, cariño. –Respondía la morena con su habitual sonrisa ensayada.

Jessie y Rachel entendieron de inmediato, Quinn no quería que Sugar supiera que intentaba ayudarle a obtener un papel en la obra. Así que ambos intercambiaron miradas y continuaron conversando.

**J**-Sugar, toma asiento por favor. Tengo entendido que eres actriz, quizá podamos conversar sobre eso. Siento tanto haber perdido el contacto con ustedes, me acabo de dar cuenta que no se nada de sus vidas actuales.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a Quinn, ésta última la miró nerviosa y enseguida giró el rostro para dirigirse a Rachel.

**Q**-Creo que ya podemos irnos, te debo un almuerzo… es decir, celebraremos tu nombramiento con un almuerzo. –dicho esto se puso de pie y tomando a la morena de la mano, procedían a salir de aquella oficina.

-¡_Esperen_! –gritaron Sugar y Jessie a la vez, la pelirroja se sorprendió de si misma por aquel arranque y no pudo pronunciar nada más.

**J**-Eh, verás yo creo que podemos salir todos juntos ¿no?, así celebramos como viejos amigos que se reencuentran y puedo hablar más a gusto con Sugar sobre la obra.

Jessie podría parecer un hombre amable al que nada perturba, pero no era ningún tonto y sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Quinn que lo conocía mejor, entendió a la perfección el significado oculto de aquellas palabras. Él quería pasar más tiempo con Rachel, y daba a entender que tomaría en cuenta a Sugar para su obra si accedía a que comieran juntos.

Algo muy interesante se estaba gestando en la mente de la rubia, Rachel bien podría servirle para algo más que fingir ser su novia.

**Q-**_Esta vez la situación me es favorable, los papeles se invierten, ahora yo tengo algo que tu quieres, ¿no es así St. James_?-pensó la rubia y una sonrisa algo cínica apareció en su rostro.

Por otro lado, los pensamientos de la pelirroja estaban divididos, observaba con rabia cómo Quinn tomaba de la mano a Rachel y para colmo, también notó cierto interés de Jessie hacía la morena. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle, esta mujer salida de la nada había llegado a inmiscuirse en su vida. En ese momento, nació en ella un sentimiento que poco a poco iría creciendo hasta convertirse en odio.

Rachel meditaba la situación, había algo muy raro en el ambiente y por alguna razón le pareció que ella se vería irremediablemente implicada, sino lo estaba ya. Tendría que encontrar la manera de salir bien parada de esa situación. Sin embargo, algo le quedó claro, existía una rivalidad muy grande entre Quinn y Jessie, sabía que era por esa chica que la miraba fijamente.

**Q**-Me parece buena idea, celebraremos los cuatro juntos. –Quinn rompía el silencio con un supuesto tono de alegría.

**R**-Está bien cariño, como mejor te parezca. –hablaba la morena.

**J**-Perfecto, por favor adelántense mientras dejo ciertas instrucciones a mi secretaria, nos vemos abajo, podemos ir todos en mi auto.

**R**-¿Vienes, Sugar?–preguntó amablemente.

**S**-Si, vamos... Rachel –Sentía el sabor amargo en su boca al llamarla por su nombre, pero sería mejor por el momentos fingir, no le convenía enojar a Quinn.

Las tres mujeres salieron del lugar, en un momento Quinn soltó la mano de Rachel y siguió caminando sola sin reparar en la morena. Este gesto confundió un poco a Sugar, pero a la vez la llenó de satisfacción pensar que después de todo, seguía siendo la Quinn Fabray que ella conocía bien. Rachel no prestó demasiada atención y siguió caminando tranquilamente, una vez llegaron a la recepción un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente.

_-Sospecho que este será un almuerzo bastante interesante, me recuerda a las cenas de negocios de mi padre, donde los socios y peces gordos a su alrededor esperan para destazarse unos con otros como fieras salvajes._ -pensó la morena. –_Algo es seguro, no me aburriré_.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Por suerte Jessie no tardó demasiado en reunirse con ellas ya que el ambiente se encontraba bastante tenso, todos subieron al vehículo y permanecieron en silencio lo que duró el trayecto. Rachel iba en el asiento trasero junto a Quinn, cada una miraba por su respectiva ventanilla y ni siquiera se tocaban o tenían algún gesto cariñoso, ambas al parecer habían olvidado por completo que debían mantener las apariencias.

Al llegar al restaurante un mesero les indicó el camino. Mientras revisaban el menú, Jessie sonreía abiertamente a Rachel y le hacía recomendaciones. La morena correspondía a las atenciones del moreno provocando la ira de Sugar, Quinn por su parte comenzaba a pensar que esa sería una velada bastante incómoda.

Con el pasar de los minutos y el correr de un buen vino, la tensión del ambiente fue cediendo un poco. Comenzaron una charla sobre diversos temas en los que incluso Quinn participaba, aunque cuando apareció su pedido con extra, extra tocino, se desconectó por completo de la conversación.

En este punto, Sugar estaba más que convencida de que Jessie estaba interesado en Rachel, por lo que intentaba una y otra vez sabotear a la morena.

**S-**Sospecho que ni en tus mejores sueños, pensaste que estarías un día en la mesa de un lujoso restaurante y como la novia de una importante figura. –la sonrisa cínica de Sugar comenzaba a asquear a Rachel, pero como siempre, ésta mantuvo su sonrisa imperturbable negándose a caer en su juego. – ¿No estas de acuerdo Quinn? –remató la pelirroja.

Quinn levantó la mirada un instante, dejando pasmados a Rachel y Jessie.

**Q**-Si, supongo que tienes razón Sugar. –La pelirroja sonreía triunfante y la rubia volvía a enfocar su atención en el plato.

**R**- Quinn, incluso si esto es una farsa, al menos deberías haberme defendido y no darle la razón a esa. –una vez más la morena se sorprendía a si misma por tener pensamientos y sentimientos extraños, en ese momento se sintió herida.

**S**– ¿Por qué me miras así Jessie? Sabes que no lo digo con mala intención, fue un simple comentario, se que Rachel apenas está iniciando una carrera y claro, llegar a una gran ciudad desde Ohio pues… -al hablar, Sugar tenía una mirada realmente maligna, eso sólo podía significar una cosa... La guerra había sido declarada.

Jessie intentó defender a la morena, iba a replicar lo del origen de la chica y luego les cerraría la boca contando que los Berry tienen suficiente poder y estatus como para hacerlos parecer a ellos unos simples campesinos; pero algo lo detuvo y fue la mirada de esa mujer. Si, esos brillantes y grandes ojos, que en tan poco tiempo había aprendido a leer. Era claro lo que decían "déjalas, no me importa lo que piensen".

-_Está bien Rachel, mantendré tu secreto_. –respondía en su mente.

Mientras Quinn continuaba marinando su plato en mayonesa, Rachel mantuvo la calma y siguió su alegre charla con Jessie, ambos optaron por ignorar los comentarios de Sugar, acrecentando así su molestia.

En un momento de ira, la pelirroja colocó su pie frente al mesero que pasaba en ese instante. La intención era que él y la comida que llevaba fuesen a dar sobre la chica de Ohio, sin embargo, el muchacho hizo un giro casi acrobático y logró mantener el equilibrio, salvo por un café que fue a derramarse justo en la entrepierna de Jessie.

Bien fuese por educación, por una enorme resistencia al dolor o todas las anteriores; el moreno no gritó, pero en su rostro se podía reflejar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Casi de inmediato, Rachel derramó su copa con agua helada para intentar detener el efecto del café hirviendo. Sugar, viendo la situación, se levantó de golpe tropezando con otro mesonero que no fue tan audaz como el anterior y la pelirroja terminó bajo una cazuela de espaguetis, a su vez un tercer mesonero que pasaba resbaló con la pasta y los postres que llevaba cayeron en el plato de Quinn bañándola por completo en chocolate, merengue, fresas y tocino. Todo este lío desató una reacción en cadena que terminó con un saldo de doce pedidos esparcidos por el suelo y otros lugares, dos mesoneros y un cliente lesionados y varios comensales empapados en comida y bebidas.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de emergencias de un hospital cercano. Quinn no había parado de reír desde el episodio con el café y ni siquiera le importó el desperdicio de tocino, tanto así que las enfermeras tuvieron que aplicarle un calmante y ahora la chica dormitaba plácidamente en una camilla.

Rachel esperaba pacientemente mientras bebía un té de la cafetería, con toda su aura de paz rodeándola y completamente limpia porque fue la única cuyos reflejos no dejaron que algo de la comida que volaba por los aires fuese a dar en ella.

Sugar se encontraba bastante enojada por tanto había sido humillada, su plan había fallado y lo peor de todo, Jessie salió lastimado. Ahora estaba ahí sentada, junto a la grácil morena, oliendo a salsa de tomate y pan de ajo… nada podría ser peor… ¿o tal vez si?

-_Disculpen señoritas, soy el doctor del señor St. James._ –Sugar se levantó como impulsada por resortes, esperando tan solo la indicación del medico para ir donde su amado Jessie.

-_¿Es usted la señorita Berry_? –dirigiéndose a la pelirroja, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

**R**-Se refiere a mi doctor. –la morena continuaba sentada.

-_El señor St. James me ha pedido que la hiciera llamar, por favor venga conmigo._ –el médico lanzó una mirada despectiva a la pelirroja y luego avanzó por el pasillo con la morocha a su lado.

Y si podía ser peor, ya lo había comprobado. La pelirroja se sentía iracunda y eso era más que evidente. Sugar comprendió que Rachel no era una rival como las que había enfrentado antes, esa mujer tenía un no se qué. Debía reconocer que aparte de ser hermosa, su forma de ser y expresarse resultaba atrayente. Era en apariencia imperturbable, ninguno de sus comentarios había hecho efecto y algo en ella hacía sentir fascinación, tanto que había sigo capaz de conquistar a la Princesa de hielo y ahora hacía lo mismo con Jessie, esto no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba segura de que podría vencerla.

Rachel estuvo en la habitación de Jessie unos veinte minutos, la chica terminó de convencerse que tenía frente a sí a un verdadero caballero, pues lejos de estar enojado o en pose de víctima, el hombre mostraba su mejor sonrisa e incluso intentó disculparse con la morena por la actitud de Sugar y el desastre que resultó la comida. Lo que no sabía el moreno es que Rachel, a pesar de su apariencia imperturbable, se había divertido casi tanto como Quinn durante aquella "lluvia" de comida.

**R**-Espero que te sientas mucho mejor mañana, nos veremos la próxima semana en Estrella Roja EC, dedicaré estos días a practicar y continuar componiendo.

**J**-Siempre es un placer contar con gente tan eficiente y talentosa, gracias por pasar estos minutos conmigo, aunque creo que Quinn debe estar algo impaciente esperándote.

**R**-Estoy segura de que en este momento a Quinn eso no le incomoda para nada. Aunque no lo demuestre, se que debe estar preocupada por tu salud. –Rachel omitió el detalle del sedante que tuvieron que aplicarle a la rubia por su ataque de risa. –A veces me sorprendo a mi misma.

Luego se despidió gentilmente y salió al pasillo para decirle a Sugar que podía entrar y que Jessie tendría que permanecer hospitalizado esa noche para prevenir posibles infecciones. Minutos después que Sugar desapareciera tras la puerta de la habitación. Rachel fue informada de que Quinn no necesitaba pasar la noche en la clínica y que podría llevársela.

**R**-Parece que me costará un poco llevármela a casa. –La chica levantó la vista hacia la ojiverde que en la camilla, seguía dormida y que de vez en cuando se reía entre sueños.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Judy Fabray en persona entró a la oficina de Schuester, lo hacía sin ser anunciada, todos en Estrella Roja EC sabían que no hacía falta.

**W**-¡Judy! Que agradable sorpresa. Espero que su viaje fuese agradable, tome asiento por favor. –se puso de pie en un gesto caballeroso y luego procedió a servirle un trago a la dama.

**JF**-Siempre tan atento. –un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas del hombre.

**W**-Que cosas dices, por favor sírvete. –haciendo un gesto para que tomara el trago, luego se sentó a su lado.

**JF**-Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

**W**-Puedo imaginarlo, se trata de Quinn y la señorita Berry.

**JF**-Estás en lo cierto mí estimado amigo, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre esa chica y su relación con mi hija.

**W**-Lo siento, pero no puedo darte mayores detalles, el anuncio nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Simplemente se lo que ellas mismas declararon a la prensa hace un par de días. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que a pesar del poco tiempo, considero a la señorita Berry una buena persona que dista mucho de parecerse a la otra chica -refiriéndose a Sugar.

**JF**-Una buena persona eh.-Judy mostraba una expresión indescifrable.

**W**-Quinn sin duda esta vez ha tenido muy buen ojo. –Will reaccionó a la mirada que le lanzó Judy, cual soldado raso al que un superior da la orden de "firme", entendió que el comentario estuvo de más.

**JF-**Confío en tu buen juicio para con la gente Will, sin embargo, creo que tendré que comprobarlo por mi misma. –y dejando al hombre un poco avergonzado y secándose el sudor de la frente, se despidió educadamente y salió de la oficina.

**W**-A veces creo que Judy debería dejar a Quinn cometer sus propios errores y pensar un poco más en ella; no estaría mal si mirara a su alrededor de vez en cuando. –El hombre suspiraba mirando fijamente la marca de labial dejada por la mujer en el vaso sobre su escritorio.

* * *

Un sonido lejano… ¿era música?… si, un piano tal vez, y una hermosa voz. Al levantarse de la cama, salió de su habitación mecánicamente como si estuviese bajo los efectos de algún trance. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el salón. Los rayos del sol se colaban por la persiana y atravesaban el lugar creando un juego de luces y sombras.

La escena era realmente magnífica… Sentada frente al piano estaba ella, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados al tocar esa pieza dando la impresión de estar muy concentrada pero a la vez completamente relajada, abstraída y oculta en su mundo.

Lentamente se fue acercando, hasta colocarse justo a un costado del piano y dedicarse a escuchar, sin embargo, la música se detuvo.

**R**-Buenos días Quinn, ¿te desperté? Lo siento de verdad. –abriendo los ojos lentamente, para luego regalarle una cálida sonrisa que inmediatamente surtió efecto en la rubia.

**Q**-Eh… no te preocupes –dijo un poco sobresaltada, empezaba a creer que Rachel tenía ciertas dotes de clarividente. -¿co-cómo supiste que estaba?

**R**-Puedo sentir la presencia de mi Quinnie a kilómetros de distancia. –Esta vez la expresión de Quinn fue el premio absoluto al esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para traerla desde el hospital.

**Q**-Tu-tu no hablas en serio, ¿verdad? –su cara tenía una expresión entre inocente y asustada que a Rachel le divirtió mucho, pero sintió que debía ser más sincera de vez en cuando.

**R-**Soy músico Quinn, tengo buen oído, te escuché desde que te apoyaste en el marco de la puerta.

**Q**-Oh, vaya. –juntando los dedos índices de ambas manos, gesto que a Rachel le pareció extremadamente adorable.

-_Te estás ablandando Rachel, pero… esta chica no puede ser más tierna_ -se dijo a sí misma.

**Q**-¿Cómo se llama eso que estabas tocando, es tuyo? –preguntaba la rubia.

**R**-Te refieres a My Inmortal, es de una banda de la cual me confieso gran admiradora, su nombre es evanesence, puedo tocarla para ti si quieres.

**Q-**Eh… si, me gustaría. -luego se sentó en el piso como una niña a punto de escuchar un cuento.

Rachel comenzó a tocar y cantar, lo hacía con maestría, poniendo su alma en ello como siempre que interpretaba algo, pero esta vez se esmeraba un poco más que de costumbre. Quinn escuchaba atenta, esa melodía era indescriptible, de repente su cuerpo se sintió liviano, como si fuese capaz de flotar y ser transportada a otro lugar. La melodía era hermosa, llenaba su corazón de un extraño sentimiento, casi sin notarlo, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Al percatarse de ello, la morena siguió tocando, reprimiendo así el fuerte deseo de levantarse y abrazar a esa hermosa chica que en apariencia era un lobo feroz, pero que si observabas con atención y mucha paciencia, era en realidad un (tierno, adorable, hermoso y bien formado) cachorrito asustado.

-_¿Qué me está pasando? _-pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Adelantaré un poco el ritmo de actualización.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

La semana pasó tranquila, desde aquel día la convivencia entre las chicas era mucho más llevadera, salvo por sus "tradicionales" discusiones en el baño y la fascinación que desarrolló la morena por sonrojar a Quinn. La rubia ya no sentía a Rachel como una intrusa y en cierta forma, apreciaba pasar tiempo con ella. No eran amigas, o al menos eso pensaban, pero algo era evidente… con Rachel cerca, el recuerdo de Sugar no agobiaba a Quinn e incluso su mal humor desaparecía… con Quinn cerca, las sonrisas de Rachel llegaban a mostrarse sinceras y espontáneas.

La mujer de ojos grandes, aparte de ocuparse del aseo del departamento, comenzó a hacerse cargo de la comida. La despensa ahora contaba con alimentos saludables y un gran surtido de té, rara vez almorzaban juntas debido a que Quinn inició sus entrenamientos de motocross pero sobre la mesa un plato siempre esperaba por ella, al principio la motociclista renegó aunque luego se acostumbró, sobretodo porque la comida de Rachel con mucho tocino era una gran combinación.

La ojiverde tomó por rutina escuchar tocar y cantar a Rachel en las tardes, My Inmortal, se había vuelto otra tradición "nuestra canción" así la había bautizado la morena a pesar de las quejas y rubor de Quinn.

Se acercaba el día en que empezaría oficialmente en Estrella Roja y en tan sólo una semana ya contaba con un par de buenas piezas para mostrar al director, fruto del trabajo constante y un halo de inspiración que la rodeaba últimamente. En todo caso, de existir algún problema o que se necesitara algún cambio, podrían hacerlo con tiempo suficiente para cumplir con los plazos pautados, la chica de Ohio no podía ocultar su emoción y orgullo, estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba y por primera vez en su vida se sentía plena y realizada. Por fin el esfuerzo y sacrificio estaban dando sus frutos, de seguir trabajando así de duro y aprovechando las oportunidades que se le presentaran muy pronto podría pararse frente a su padre y mostrarle que no era una fracasada como él mismo le había vaticinado que sería al salir de su casa.

Por otro lado, esa misma semana, Sugar se presentó a una audición privada con Jessie y un par de miembros de la organización. Inmediatamente después fue acordada su incorporación al elenco de la obra en el papel principal. El domingo por la tarde la chica llamó a Quinn para contarle la buena noticia; esto en mitad de un ensayo de Rachel, o más bien un concierto privado que la castaña le ofrecía a la princesa de hielo, la sorpresa casi hace que Quinn cayera del sofá, no esperaba volver a recibir una llamada de la pelirroja en lo que le quedaba de vida. En seguida, salió del departamento para irse a encontrar con Sugar en un café.

**S**-Quinn, que bueno que viniste, realmente quería compartir esta alegría con alguien especial. – ¿había escuchado bien? Sugar acababa de llamarla especial, esto no estaba sucediendo.

-_Calma Quinn y tú deja de latir tan fuerte que te va a oír_. –se repetía la rubia, estaba realmente emocionada por las palabras de Sugar pero no quería crearse falsas esperanzas.

**S**-De verdad aprecio lo que hiciste al recomendarme para la audición. –la voz de Sugar resultaba extrañamente dulce.

**Q**-Ah, eso, no fue nada. –sonreía tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. –maldito Jessie le dije que no mencionara eso.

En ese momento llegó un mesero ofreciéndoles tomar su orden.

**Q**-Quiero una taza de té verde por favor y Sugar, ¿qué vas a pedir? – Sugar tenía una expresión de desconcierto bastante graciosa.

**S**-¿Té verde? ¿por favor? Fabray, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza otra vez al caer de la moto?

**Q**-Ah, eso… verás, es que a Rachel le gusta mucho y terminó por gustarme a mi también.

**S**-Ya veo. –la expresión de Sugar se tornó sería tan sólo escuchar nombrar a la castaña, pero la rubia no lo notó –Yo quiero un expreso.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio que finalmente fue roto por la voz de la ojiverde.

**Q**-Si bueno, en serio me alegra saber que protagonizarás esa obra y más aún que me llamaras para contarme.

**S**-Gracias, pero… sabes Quinn, creo que te debo una gran disculpa. Por lo de la recepción, realmente fui terrible contigo.

**Q**-Ah, no ni lo menciones, ya es asunto olvidado. –En ese momento pasó una mujer a la cual Quinn volteó a mirar.

**S**-Y bien, ¿es acaso conocida tuya esa? – replicaba la pelirroja sin ocultar su molestia.

**Q**-Oh, no para nada, es que se me pareció a Rachel, pero no es tan bonita. –lo dijo prácticamente sin darle mucha importancia.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero se vio interrumpida por el mesero que llegaba con las bebidas. La tarde se les pasó volando, hablaron de todo, recordaron viejos tiempos. Hasta que Quinn miró la hora y se levantó algo exaltada.

**Q**-¡Es tarde!

**S**-¿De qué rayos hablas Quinn? Apenas son las 19:30. –miraba con fastidio y esa expresión gatuna.

**Q**-Lo siento, es que hoy quedé en acompañar a Rachel a una obra de teatro, tengo apenas media hora para llegar.

**S**-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel ¡No sabes hablar de otra cosa Quinn! –Quinn se sobresaltó por la reacción de la pelirroja, al igual que un par de clientes que voltearon a verlas.

**Q**-No-no te enojes Sugar, lo siento pero es que yo…

**S**-Has cambiado Quinn, sólo te importa esa chica, es igual que en el almuerzo de hace una semana, no me hiciste el menor caso.

**Q**-¿De qué rayos hablas? Si ese día te di la razón y ya no me hagas recordarlo que sólo puedo pensar en Jessie y su "accidente" –la rubia tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a reírse como posesa.

**S**-Está bien, lárgate, tomaré un taxi para irme a casa.

**Q-**Eh, no es necesario, yo te llevo. –Quinn volvió a mirar el reloj, consideró que con su forma de manejar tenía suficiente tiempo.

Ambas subieron a la moto y en muy pocos minutos se encontraron frente a la casa de Sugar.

**S**-¿Quieres pasar? –la mirada de Sugar era completamente diferente a cualquier otra que Quinn hubiera conocido. La estaba invitando a su casa, en un tono…¿seductor?

**Q**-Este… yo….

**S**-Ah, es cierto, tienes que ir a buscar a "esa", es más importante para ti que yo.

**Q**-¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó Quinn y casi al instante se ruborizó por completo, no debió decir algo así.

La pelirroja se sentía satisfecha consigo misma, sus tácticas seguían siendo bastante efectivas. Caminó lentamente hacia su casa, luego de bajarse de la moto supuestamente enojada.

- _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_

**Q**-¡Espera Sugar! Voy contigo.

-_¡Victoria_! -gritaba la pelirroja para sí.

* * *

Un tanto alejado de ahí, frente al teatro donde se presentaría la obra, se encontraba una esbelta castaña perfectamente arreglada para la ocasión. Portaba un conjunto estampado que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y contrastaba con su tono de piel, el cabello recogido dejando un par de mechones sueltos acentuaba su rostro y su manera siempre delicada y elegante llamaba la atención de cuanto caballero pasara por su lado, también de alguna que otra dama.

Los minutos transcurrían y la espera comenzaba a hacerse tediosa, intentó comunicarse con la rubia, pero esta simplemente se negaba a tomarle la llamada. Cuando se dio por vencida, ya el recital había dado inicio por lo que prefirió volver a casa, sería de mal gusto entrar en esas circunstancias. Un tanto decepcionada esperaba obtener una explicación coherente por parte de Quinn.

En lugar de tomar un taxi prefirió caminar, era su mejor terapia para drenar... aunque, si lo pensaba bien, últimamente su mejor terapia consistía en lograr sonrojar a la rubia, esa semana había sido sin lugar a dudas la mejor. No tenía memoria de haberse sentido tan cómoda siendo ella misma frente a alguien más, sin máscaras ni falsas sonrisas. En cualquier otra situación, con cualquier otra persona, hubiese esperado lo justo y luego habría entrado al teatro sin darle mucha importancia… pero hoy no había sido así, de verdad quería estar ahí con ella, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que no hubiese llegado y que faltara a su promesa?

_-Rachel, ¡Que agradable sorpresa!_ –esa voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**R**-Jessie, empezaré a creer que el destino siempre nos está juntando. –mostraba una sonrisa ensayada.

**J**-Me emocionaría mucho pensar que es así, luego de una semana sin tener el placer, creo que al fin el destino es amable conmigo. Si la señorita no tiene inconveniente, me gustaría invitarle un café. –la castaña no tenía mucho ánimo, pero después de todo, desde su llegada a Nueva York, Jessie era lo más parecido a un amigo.

**R**-Muy bien, acepto pero preferiría que fuese un buen té.

**J-**Perfecto.

* * *

Volviendo a la casa de Sugar, ésta y Quinn conversaban animadamente, la pelirroja había descorchado una botella de tinto y se encontraban bastante a gusto. En algún momento, la chica se acercó demasiado y la rubia reaccionó sonrojándose enormemente, esto fue capitalizado por Sugar quien aprovechó de darle un corto beso muy cerca de la boca.

**S**-Sabes Quinn, no había notado lo linda que eres.

_-Ahora estoy segura de que me volví a caer de la moto. _–Quinn tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la pared, esperaba el momento en que su manager la despertara con sales aromáticas o mojando su rostro con agua helada.

**S**-Quinn, ¿no piensas decir algo? –Sugar comenzaba a impacientarse.

**Q**-Es que no se qué decir Sugar, no entiendo lo que está pasando.

**S-**Pasa que detesto que alguien sea más importante que yo en tu vida.

**Q**-Ya te he dicho que tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier otra persona. –Sugar se encontraba prácticamente sobre Quinn.

**S**-Tienes que demostrar lo que dices, las palabras no son suficientes Quinn.

**Q**-¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?

**S-**No se, demostrando que te importo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Jessie caballerosamente colocó la silla para que la castaña se sentara, ordenaron y después de recibir su pedido comenzaron la charla.

**J**-Ahora la señorita me podrá contar lo que la tiene triste. –por una milésima de segundo, la chica pareció sorprendida, luego se limitó a sonreír.

**R**-Nada se te escapa Jessie.

**J**-Cuando alguien me interesa, puedo leer sus ojos.

**R**-Eres un romántico, me gustaría creer que nuestro encuentro fue casual. –la mirada de Rachel era sagaz e inquisitiva.

**J**-Vaya, siempre tan perspicaz. –Jessie reía nervioso. –lo confieso, nuestro encuentro no ha sido casual. Supe que hoy habría un recital e imaginé que vendrías. Al llegar observé que esperabas fuera del teatro y luego te retirabas, supuse que la persona por la que esperabas era Quinn y al no llegar decidiste no entrar.

**R**-Tienes mucha razón pero en lugar de sólo mirarme y suponer cosas, pudiste acercarte para que viéramos el recital juntos. –pronunciadas estas palabras, el rostro del moreno experimentó un súbito cambio de coloración, al sentir la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, prefirió toser un poco para disimular.

_-Sonrojarlo no es tan divertido como con Quinn _–pensó la castaña mientras emitía un suspiro.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Quinn llegaba al edificio completamente hundida en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Sugar aún la confundían, cómo rayos podía demostrarle que le importaba; prefirió no indagar, era demasiada información por un día, salió de casa de la pelirroja casi a la carrera. Al levantar la vista, vio como Rachel bajaba del auto de Jessie y se despedían cordialmente, sin pensarlo demasiado entró rápidamente.

Rachel terminó de despedirse del hombre, concluyeron su velada improvisada conversando sobre el trabajo, después de todo al día siguiente empezarían oficialmente como jefe y subordinada. Al entrar al edificio, una voz la sobresaltó.

**Q**-¿La pasaron bien juntos? –Quinn había permanecido esperando en el pasillo.

**R**-¿Y tu la pasaste bien con Sugar? –de repente la rubia recordó que había dejado plantada a Rachel.

**Q**-Yo-yo pregunté primero. –habló nerviosa.

**R**-Creo que tu tienes más cosas que explicar que yo. –la castaña aprovechó el momento de confusión de la chica y entró al ascensor, al fijarse Quinn se apresuró a entrar tras ella.

**Q**-¡No me dejes hablando sola! –exclamaba la rubia, bastante irritada colocando sus manos en la pared del ascensor a ambos lados de Rachel, quedando frente a ella.

**R**-¡Y tu no me dejes esperando sola, no faltes a las promesas que me hagas! –la voz de Rachel se quebró un poco al decir esas palabras. Quinn enmudeció ante esa reacción, sólo pudo bajar la cabeza y acercarse aún más.

**Q**-Lo siento –dijo casi en un susurro, la rubia se acercó más hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.-de verdad, no quise dejarte esperando.

Rachel estaba petrificada, realmente no se esperaba una reacción de este tipo, Quinn levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. La adrenalina hacía su trabajo, ninguna pensaba, lo desearan o no, simplemente sus bocas fueron acercándose… cuando... se escuchó la campañilla del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron, habían llegado a su piso. Ambas se separaron y sin mediar palabras entraron al departamento y luego cada una a su respectiva habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

Esa noche les fue difícil conciliar el sueño, cada una entró a su habitación recargándose de la puerta, con el corazón latiendo como si fuese a salirse del pecho. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Ninguna asumiría que era algo que desearan que sucediera, estaban exaltadas y en ese momento actuaban por inercia, pero qué hubiese pasado de no ser interrumpidas.

Para Rachel todo tenía lógica, la culpa era de Newton y su tercera ley "A toda acción corresponde una reacción en igual magnitud y dirección pero de sentido opuesto". Ahí estaba la explicación a todo, no había de qué preocuparse.

**R**-Dios, mi poder de auto-convencimiento está empezando a asustarme. –decidió no hacerse más lío y concentrarse en el día que le esperaba mañana en Estrella Roja EC.

Para Quinn la explicación fue menos elaborada.

**Q**-Me descontrolé, si, eso le pasaría a cualquiera en mi situación… el beso de Sugar, su extraña manera de actuar, el ver a Jessie, toda esa conversación, el calentamiento global, que Rachel oliera tan rico,… pero… ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? –le tomó quizá un poco más de tiempo que a la castaña, pero al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambas debían madrugar para atender sus respectivos compromisos. Rachel entró al cuarto de baño y al encontrarse con la rubia intentó dar media vuelta y esperar fuera.

**Q**-Espera, por favor pasa.

R-Buenos días Quinn.

**Q**-Buenos días Rachel. –Un silencio bastante incómodo cubrió el ambiente, Quinn hubiese preferido que la castaña soltara alguna de sus acostumbradas frases embarazosas, pero no lo hizo.

**Q**-Yo… siento lo de ayer. –soltó de golpe la rubia.

**R**-También lo siento, no debí perder la compostura de esa manera.

**Q**-No me gustaría que los pocos avances que hemos tenido se vengan abajo por un momento de confusión, después de todo aún nos queda soportarnos varios meses.

**R**-"soportarnos" ¿tan incómoda te resulta mi presencia?

**Q**-Eh, no no quise decir eso, es que… bueno… no somos amigas ni algo parecido, así que… -cada palabra parecía empeorar la situación, Rachel se puso muy seria y simplemente comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, no hablaron más hasta que se despidieron en el estacionamiento, con un parco "hasta luego" Rachel prefirió tomar el autobús para llegar a la compañía.

El día en Estrella Roja EC comenzó algo extraño, la recepcionista recibió a la castaña con una mirada fría y un irónico "buenos días Berry". Luego de caminar algunos metros escuchó a la misma recepcionista decir bastante animada "buenos días Yuuki-san" eso la hizo sospechar que quizá la pelirroja estaba influyendo en la gente a su alrededor, incluso algunas secretarias le lanzaban miradas de reproche.

**J**-Buenos días Srta. Berry –el tono siempre alegre y cordial de Jessie para con ella cortó la tensión que comenzaba a sentir en aquel lugar, pero también pudo notar como se encendían los cuchicheos.

**R**-Buenos días Señor St. James.

**J**-Señorita Berry debe acompañarme, le presentaré a su grupo de trabajo. –caminaron juntos hasta el estudio. Ahí, se encontraban varias personas que acallaron sus voces al aparecer el director.

**J**-Damas y caballeros, tengo el placer de presentarles a la compositora principal de esta obra, por favor denle todo el apoyo y colaboración que necesite.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando: músicos, técnicos de sonido, arreglistas,… En un punto apareció una chica, un tanto más alta que ella, su cabello era rubio y tenía un prendedor de unicornio en el cabello, no esperó a ser presentada, bruscamente se abrió paso entre sus compañeros.

-_Escúchame bien, ¡Soy Brittany S. Pierce!_–acercándose lo más posible a Rachel que la escuchaba sonriente. -_he luchado por obtener un puesto en esta empresa como compositora principal y sólo he conseguido llegar en segundo lugar después de ti, quiero que sepas que no descansaré hasta ser la número uno._ _siempre me esfuerzo al máximo por obtener lo que quiero, tengo el "empeine" suficiente para hacerlo_.

-_Se dice empeño, Brittany_. –los presentes ahogaron unas risitas, obviamente ya estaban acostumbrados a la chica. En ese momento, la atención de Rachel se desvió hacia la mujer que habló, era delgada, morena y al parecer latina.

**S**-Es lo mismo. Santana López a sus órdenes, estoy encargada de la parte administrativa de Estrella Roja EC, pero quise acompañar a Brittany para evitar que se exaltara, como puede observar es una mujer muy… apasionada.

**B**-Santy –gritó a la latina.

**R**-Soy Rachel Berry y prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias a todos y mucho gusto. -haciendo una reverencia a los presentes. -Veo que tienes un gran entusiasmo, he escuchado algo de tu trabajo, será enriquecedor trabajar a tu lado y considerarte mi rival. -La castaña mostró una sonrisa, Brittany se limitó a cruzarse de brazos con mirada desafiante, pero dentro de ella estaba orgullosa, le gustó que la castaña la reconociera como una digna rival.

**S**-Bueno Rachel, me retiro a mi oficina, ha sido interesante el conocernos. –La joven administradora salió del estudio no sin antes despedirse de la rubia. Su trato evidenciaba que ambas eran muy cercanas. Por su parte, los demás empleados fueron retomando sus labores.

**R**-Al parecer tengo un buen equipo de trabajo, Brittany es bastante escandalosa pero directa y sincera, dudo tener problemas con ella; sin embargo, algo me dice que debo cuidarme de esta otra chica…Santana. –Pensó Rachel.

Al salir del estudio, la frágil figura de Santana fue interceptada por otra chica.

**Su**-Y bien, ¿qué opinas?

**San**-Parece despreocupada y un tanto distraída, pero no me fío, creo que es bastante astuta y perceptiva.

**Su**-Si, también tengo esa impresión de ella, espero poder contar con tu ayuda, a ambas nos conviene aliarnos. Tu ayudarás a tu querida Brittany y yo sacaré de mi camino a esa intrusa que está metiéndose con lo que por derecho me pertenece.

**San**-Está bien Sugar, acepto ayudarte, sólo una condición.

**Su**-Te escucho.

**San**-Este trato sólo nos concierne a ti y a mí, Britt es muy honesta y orgullosa, no soportaría saber de nuestro plan.

**Su**-Por mi no lo sabrá. Tenemos un trato mi estimada Santana. Ahora te dejo, fui llamada para el primer ensayo general.

**San**-Está bien, nos vemos luego fuera de aquí, no nos conviene que nos vean juntas.

**Su**-Esta nerd es bastante astuta, quién lo diría con esa apariencia de niña buena. –pensó Sugar, mientras la veía alejarse.

El ensayo general estuvo relativamente bien, excepto porque Sugar confundió sus líneas y terminó gritándole a la chica con la que compartía escena echándole la culpa de su error. El asunto no pasó a mayores porque Rachel, siempre diplomática, intervino calmando los ánimos. Will que estaba sentado al final del anfiteatro observó con beneplácito el don que poseía la castaña para tratar con la gente, por otro lado, se hallaba algo decepcionado de la actitud déspota de la pelirroja, temía que algo así llegara a suceder desde el momento en que leyó su nombre en el reparto; sin embargo, era poco lo que podía hacer, la responsabilidad de la obra recaía exclusivamente en Jessie.

Pasado el mal momento, Rachel continuó encargándose de la parte musical y los actores siguieron ensayando. El día fue aprovechado al máximo por la castaña, se puso al tanto de su trabajo y al finalizar el día ya conocía el nombre de todos sus subordinados. Sobretodo el nombre de Suzushiro haruka, quien estuvo tras ella todo ese tiempo, aunque lejos de fastidiarla le resultaba bastante útil, era fácil lograr que Haruka se encargara de atender diversos asuntos, confiaba en que la chica siempre daría el 110% en todo lo que se le encomendara hacer y no estaba equivocada.

Quinn estuvo ausente e inquieta todo lo que duró su práctica de motocross, no podía concentrarse, se sentía algo culpable por lo que le dijo a Rachel en la mañana, no quería que la castaña estuviese enojada con ella, así que se fue a Estrella Roja EC para esperarla, la invitaría a cenar y ahí podrían arreglar las cosas.

Cuando apareció en la recepción, pudo ver a lo lejos como la morena conversaba con Sakomizu, en un acto reflejo una sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero cuando se les acercaba una delgada pelirroja tropezó con ella "casualmente".

**S**-Oh, lo siento yo… -fingiendo asombro –Quinn, eres tu.

**Q**-¿Sucede algo Sugar? Te ves algo… afligida.

**S**-No... no es nada. –fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima.

**Q**-Co-cómo que nada, Sugar te ves mal, por favor sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

**S**-Es que no se cómo lo tomarías Quinn, después de todo ella… es tu novia. –dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y Will.

**Q**-¿De qué hablas, Pasó algo con Rachel?

**S**-Sabes, mejor olvídalo…

**Q**-¿Qué ocurrió? Por favor Sugar, quiero saber.

**S**-Es que… verás, ella empezó a decir cosas embarazosas sobre mi frente a todos y por eso me desconcentré y fallé en un par de escenas, quizá hasta me quiten el papel.

**Q**-Eso no puede… es decir, quizá malinterpretaste las cosas Sugar, Rachel no haría…

**S**-¡Lo sabía!, ¿ves? Por eso no quería contarte, te pones de su parte, pero claro quién soy yo en tu vida después de todo.

**Q**-No, no es eso Sugar, sabes que tú eres lo más importante… claro que creo en ti. Hablaré con Rachel inmediatamente.

**S**-¡No! Eso lo empeoraría todo, enfrentarla sólo acabaría por ponerme en peor situación, ella tiene el apoyo de Jessie y Will también le muestra mucho aprecio, debo decirlo Quinn, ella es una mujer muy hábil. La verdad, no tengo armas para luchar en su contra, quizá lo mejor sea que renuncie y me marche a Inglaterra.

**Q**-¡Ni pensarlo! Yo no se cómo pero te ayudaré, te protegeré. Te lo prometo Sugar, esa será la prueba de que tú me importas más que nada en el mundo. –Sugar volvía a gritar victoria internamente, mientras se abrazaba a ella sintiendo el estremecimiento de la rubia al simple contacto suyo.

**S**-Te quiero Quinn. –dicho esto, la pelirroja se separó y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Quinn estaba en shock y sus funciones cerebrales casi colapsaron ¿sería posible que tuviera una posibilidad con Sugar? trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, luego de unos minutos miró hacia donde estaba la castaña y su rostro se ensombreció.

**R**-Oh, ¿Quinn, viniste por mi? –mostraba una sonrisa sincera luego de notar su presencia.

La rubia en cambio, emitió un gruñido que fue interpretado como un "si" y su semblante ahora era serio.

**W**-Vaya, vaya, entonces creo que estoy demás en este lugar, las dejo a solas chicas. Srita. Berry quedamos así, la felicito por lo de hoy, hasta luego Quinn.

**R**-Hasta mañana Will. –sonreía Rachel.

La ojiverde no se molestó en responderle al hombre.

**R**-No tenías por qué venir a buscarme, pero agradezco que lo hicieras, creo que debemos conversar algunas cosas.

**Q**-Si, también pienso que debemos conversar. –la mirada de Quinn era gélida.

**R**-¿Sucede algo malo?

**Q**-No sucede nada, vamos, cenaremos fuera. –seguía sin entender cómo esa chica que tenía frente a ella podría ser una manipuladora hipócrita.

* * *

La cena fue bastante silenciosa, Rachel pensó que quizá Quinn se sentía cohibida por los últimos acontecimientos entre ellas, creía que sería poco prudente hacerle algún tipo de comentario embarazoso.

**R**-Quinn, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar?

**Q**-¿Qué lugar? –su tono era serio.

**R**-Es un lugar que descubrí poco después de llegar a NY, me gustaría compartirlo contigo, no está demasiado lejos.

**Q**-E-está bien. –su expresión se suavizó un poco.

Salieron del restaurante y subieron a la moto, Rachel se abrazó confiada a la espalda de la rubia, la velocidad ya no le molestaba, se sentía segura sabiendo que Quinn era quien conducía. Quizá no se notaba demasiado pero la chica de ojos verdes estaba siendo más prudente al conducir, respetaba los semáforos y cedía el paso a los transeúntes.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Rachel llegaron al lugar, era un mirador a un lado del camino, con una espléndida vista al mar. Descendieron de la motocicleta y Rachel se acercó hasta apoyarse en las barras de seguridad.

**R**-Antes de salir de Ohio tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre –habló sin despegar la vista del horizonte -me sentía realmente muy enojada, ahora me gustaría no haber dicho algunas cosas, pero no puedes recoger las palabras una vez salen de tus labios.

**Q**-Eso… es cierto. –Quinn suspiraba a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

**R**-Estar en este lugar, me llena de paz y me ayuda a meditar; acá dejo ir los rencores y la tristeza, porque se que si los llevo conmigo no me dejarán seguir adelante. Espero un día poder arreglar las cosas con él, pero por ahora lo mejor es que siga trabajando para conseguir mi meta.

**Q**-Siento mucho lo de tu padre y tú, espero que se puedan arreglar las cosas entre ustedes… Sabes, también discutí con mi madre hace tiempo y no nos hablamos desde ese día, en ocasiones le extraño y me gustaría que esa pelea no hubiese sucedido nunca. –Quinn caminó hasta quedar a su lado, ahora ambas miraban en la misma dirección, por algunos minutos ninguna habló, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas.

**R**-Desde que vivimos juntas he venido unas cuantas veces a este lugar. –Quinn frunció el entrecejo, mostraba una expresión algo cómica entre enojada y avergonzada, parecía que iba a decir algo pero Rachel continuó hablando. –Aún así, nunca en mi vida la había pasado tan bien con alguien y no quisiera perder esto que tenemos por un malentendido tonto… ¿Te parece si olvidamos lo malo y dejamos aquí nuestros rencores?

**Q**-Yo…-se contuvo a sí misma, para no decir lo que realmente gritaba su corazón. Quería pedirle una explicación, quería escuchar de sus labios que Sugar mentía, pero algo era seguro, tampoco deseaba que se separaran en ese momento eso sería complicar las cosas. –está bien Rachel, dejemos todo atrás…-Luego volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

**R**-¿Te gustaría terminar lo que empezamos ayer en el ascensor? –soltó la chica de Ohio sin más, en un tono realmente seductor, logró que Quinn enrojeciera a un nivel nunca antes visto.

**Q**-Tu-tu ¡idiota! ¿Tenias que mencionar eso? –Rachel soltó una carcajada, era algo tan nuevo y raro escucharla reír de aquella manera que resultó contagiosa, ambas terminaron sonrientes mirando el atardecer.

Mientras conducía de regreso, en la mente de Quinn se libraba una gran batalla, a quién debía creer, a la chica que conocía de toda la vida o a esta extraña que la abrazaba por la espalda, cuyo contacto y compañía le generaban un sentimiento de paz y… ¿felicidad?


	11. Chapter 11

Otra semana pasó, Rachel sobretodo tuvo días bastante pesados, por un lado, en Estrella Roja EC haciéndose cargo de toda la parte musical de la obra, con el agregado de Schuester que encomendó a la joven velar por que continuara el buen ambiente en el lugar de trabajo y con Sugar en plan de diva no era tarea fácil.

Además, la situación en el departamento tampoco era de lo más relajada, se sumaban las obligaciones contraídas con Quinn, quien últimamente debía asistir a importantes cenas y reuniones con sus patrocinantes y no sería bien visto que hiciera apariciones públicas sin su "novia", dichas reuniones se extendían hasta entrada la noche.

También las labores del hogar parecían haberse multiplicado, debía hacer la limpieza del departamento, llevar la ropa de Quinn a la tintorería, pagar las cuentas, cocinar, tocar el piano e incluso cuidar a la mascota de Sugar. Si, la chica le había encargado a Quinn el cuidado de una akita blanca llamada Juliet, a quién cangrejos se le ocurriría llamar así a una perra se preguntaba la castaña. Según dijo la pelirroja, su "bebé" (refiriéndose a la perra) no la dejaba concentrarse a la hora de estudiar su papel. Últimamente, la rubia delegaba demasiadas actividades que dejaban a la chica de Ohio realmente agotada.

Ese día, Rachel había adelantado las labores hogareñas para poder dedicarse con total libertad a su trabajo, el cual llevaba algo atrasado. Tenía todo dispuesto para iniciar cuando apareció en el salón Quinn a medio vestir.

**Q**-Rachel, ¿dónde está mi traje azul marino? –preguntó la rubia.

**R**-Me hiciste llevarlo a la tintorería, estará listo dentro de tres días. –respondía tranquilamente.

**Q**-Ya veo -Quinn dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación.

Luego de la distracción, la morena tomó asiento y retornó a lo que estaba haciendo.

**Q**-Rachel, necesito ese traje para hoy ¿podrías llamar a la tintorería y apresurarlos? –hablaba la chica asomada por la puerta de su habitación.

**R**-No, es la mejor tintorería de NY, tienen muchos clientes… y no, ni siquiera por ser la gran Quinn Fabray harán una excepción, así que busca alguna otra cosa linda que usar. –Habló la morena sin perder la calma, finalizando la frase con una sonrisa cordial. –Ahora si me lo permites, tengo que trabajar.

**Q**-Está bien. –la rubia volvía a la habitación.

Pasaron 5 minutos exactos en los que Rachel, con lápiz y papel en mano, meditaba sobre la nueva pieza que estaba componiendo…

**Q**-Rachel, es que no consigo qué ponerme, segura de que no…

**R-**¡NO! Quinn, no puedo ir por tu traje –interrumpió, respirando hondo y recuperando inmediatamente la compostura.

**Q**-E-entiendo. –con expresión de cachorrito regañado.

**R**-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar? –suspiraba resignada.

Q-Oh no no, tranquila no hace falta, tu sigue trabajando no te quiero interrumpir. –Quinn volvió a entrar a su habitación, tarareando una canción.

**R**-Menos mal, empezaba a creer que si. –susurraba Rachel mientras volvía a sus hojas.

10 minutos después…

Q-Rachel...

**R**-¡¿QUE?! –la morena acababa de romper el lápiz que sostenía entre sus dedos. –No se diga más, te ayudaré a buscar qué ponerte, vamos. –Rachel entró a la habitación, Quinn algo impresionada la siguió sin decir palabra.

Una vez ahí, la morocha abrió el closet y encontró un traje prácticamente idéntico al azul, sólo que este era negro.

**Q**-Con ese no me sentiré cómoda –renegaba la motociclista cual niña pequeña, el tic en el ojo derecho de Rachel comenzaba a notarse.

Luego de hora y media de búsqueda infructuosa, la rubia miró detrás de la puerta y estaba colgado otro traje, lo tomó y se lo puso.

**Q**-Vaya, creo que lo encontré, llevaré este. –dijo sonriendo.

**R**-Bien por ti. –respondía, con un tono sombrío y lanzándole una mirada que por un instante le heló la sangre.

Rachel se desplomó exhausta sobre la cama mirando al techo y rogándoles a todos los dioses le concedieran serenidad, paciencia, calma,… porque en ese momento se sentía capaz de asesinar a la sonriente chica de ojos verdes que tenía en frente.

**Q**-Perfecto, he quedado muy bien, ¿no te parece Rachel?... ¿Rachel? –la aludida se había quedado dormida en la cama de la rubia, quien la miraba con una expresión algo apesadumbrada. –Perdóname por hacerte esto –susurró, mientras tomaba una cobija y arropaba a la belleza de Ohio.

Quinn salió del departamento rumbo a casa de Sugar, pasaría unos minutos con ella antes de irse a una firma de autógrafos.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí en un lujoso bar, Will conversaba con una vieja amiga…

**W**-Así que hoy es el gran día. –comentaba el hombre mientras se tomaba de la barbilla, en un gesto pensativo.

**J**-Si mi estimado amigo, hoy conoceré a mi nueva hija o mi nueva enemiga. Todo depende de qué tipo de persona resulte ser. –La mirada de la mujer estaba cubierta por un extraño brillo que no era extraño para Will.

Sabía perfectamente que Judy era una mujer muy íntegra y educada a la hora de afrontar cualquier situación, salvo en lo que se refería a su hija. La Fabray mayor era como una fiera salvaje a la hora de proteger a su cachorro, no tenía escrúpulos ni se tocaba el corazón cuando del bienestar de Quinn se trataba; el hombre temía por el futuro de Rachel (y de su obra) si no resultaba ser la nuera perfecta.

**W**-Te repito, Rachel es una chica extraordinaria, Quinn está en buenas manos.

**J**-Eso lo veré con mis propios ojos Will. –el hombre tragó grueso, luego cambiaron el tema y la charla se extendió unos minutos más.

* * *

En casa de Sugar...

**S**-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de que Berry no seguirá metiéndose conmigo, eh? –la pelirroja miraba fijamente a Quinn que bajó la mirada para así ocultar la tristeza y vergüenza que sentía.

**Q**-Te dije que lo dejaras en mis manos, confía en mí, Rachel no será molestia para ti. –su voz se quebró un poco.

**S**-Muy bien Quinn, confiaré en ti, mi carrera artística está en tus manos. Pero cambiemos de tema, ahora, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? –La pelirroja se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios pero quedó fría cuando la chica giró el rostro y se puso de pie.

**Q**-Es tarde Sugar, me voy a mi firma de autógrafos, hablamos luego y quédate tranquila. Ya no te preocupes por Rachel.

La ojiverde salió de casa de Sugar dejándola completamente anonadada. Por un lado, la pelirroja estaba feliz de que su plan estuviese rindiendo frutos y la morena dejara de ser una amenaza. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días, Quinn estaba cada vez más distante con ella.

**Q**-_Esto no es lo que yo quería que sucediera. No quiero dañar a Rachel, pero le hice esa estúpida promesa a Sugar. Cada día me siento peor con todo esto, no puedo creer que me encuentre en esta situación._ –pensaba Quinn mientras iba camino a la firma de autógrafos.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro horas desde que Quinn salió de su departamento, Rachel durmió profundamente todo ese tiempo. De pronto, sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo dentro de la cama, el aliento tibio en su rostro y una lengua húmeda en su mejilla.

**R**-Pensaba que a Quinnie no le gustaban este tipo de cosas –soltaba la morena, algo sonrojada entre sueños.

En ese instante, Quinn llegó al departamento y al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Rachel aún en su cama y hablando entre sueños.

**R**-Ah, Quinnie es una traviesa. –reía la chica de Ohio que seguía sin despertar del todo, hasta que Quinn se aclaró la garganta de forma sonora.

Al abrir los ojos Rachel se encontró con la escena más insólita que pudiera imaginar, tenía a Juliet sobre ella lamiendo su rostro animadamente mientras Quinn yacía en el piso tomándose del estómago y llorando de risa.

**R**-Juliet es muy apasionada, recibo más cariño de ella que de mi novia –fingiendo desolación, gesto que detuvo en seco el ataque de risa de la rubia.

**Q**-Pe-pero ¿qué dices? No tengo por qué ser cariñosa contigo, no es parte de nuestro trato.

**R**-Deberías, porque ella no es mi tipo, sin ofender Juliet –la akita que reposaba en su regazo bajó las orejas entristecida, Rachel le acarició el lomo. –lo siento, no eres tu, soy yo, lo nuestro no funcionaría. –aún dirigiéndose a la perra que gimió con tristeza.

**Q**-No se, yo las vi muy acarameladas hace un momento. –decía Quinn bastante divertida con la escena que presenciaba.

**R**-Verás Juliet, a mí me gusta otro tipo de cachorrita –lanzándole una mirada muy sexy a la chica de ojos verde y logrando en ésta una espectacular subida de colores.

Quinn no tuvo tiempo (ni lucidez mental) para replicar pues Rachel cayó en cuenta mirando horrorizada su reloj.

**R**-¡No no no! –se levantó de la cama rápidamente –es tardísimo y no adelanté nada del trabajo tendré que hacerlo ahora aunque me tenga que quedar toda la noche.

**Q**-Vale, pero primero prepara la cena que muero de hambre.

**R**-Sabes Quinn, por una vez que la prepares no se acabará el mundo. –contestaba la morena algo exasperada. Juliet, bajó de la cama junto con Rachel y se acercó gruñendo a la rubia.

**Q**–Y encierra a esa bola peluda, no le caigo bien. –habló la chica señalando al animal.

**R**-Por qué será –ironizó la morena -Vamos Juliet –La perra obedeció, Quinn juraría que le lanzó una mirada despectiva antes de salir tras la morocha.

Poco después sonó el timbre. Mientras Rachel encerraba a Juliet en el cuarto de lavado, la rubia fue a abrir y para su gran sorpresa…

**Q**-¡Madre! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –a Quinn casi se le descuelga la mandíbula de la impresión.

**J**-Cierra la boca hija mía, es que acaso no puede una madre visitar a su única hija, su razón de ser, la que trajo al mundo con dolor después de 9 meses de espera y…

**Q**-Ya entendí madre… -emitiendo un hondo suspiro -me refiero a qué haces aquí en NY, pensé que estabas en Japón y hasta donde recuerdo no hablamos desde hace mucho…

**J**-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tienes novia y no llamas a tu madre para hacérselo saber y se tiene que enterar por una revista de chismes.

**Q**-E…este….bueno, es que… -la chica comenzaba a sudar y no encontraba la forma de explicarle a su inquisitiva madre la situación en la que estaba.

**R**-Quinn, voy a empezar a trabajar por favor pide algo de cenar. –Rachel entró al salón sin fijarse en la madre de Quinn, quien apartó a su hija para poder examinar detenidamente a la morena.

**J**-Rachel Berry supongo. –la morocha sentía como que aquella mujer tenía rayos X, prácticamente la escaneaba con la mirada.

**R**-Eh… si, soy yo y usted es…

**Q**-Rachel ella es Judy Fabray, mi madre. –Habló por fin Quinn.

Podría pensarse que las cosas iban a ir tensas, sin embargo, la velada transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Judy y Rachel congeniaron bastante bien ante la mirada nerviosa y sorprendida de Quinn. Pasada una hora, ya hablaban como conocidas, aunque Judy no bajaba la guardia Rachel mostraba su lado más seguro y cordial. Al parecer todas las madres orgullosas hacen lo mismo, buscar la mejor forma de avergonzar a sus hijos. La pesadilla dio inicio para la rubia cuando su madre extrajo del bolso un álbum con fotos suyas.

**Q**-Nooooooo ¡no puedes mostrar esas fotos en público! –la expresión de Quinn era de terror mezclada con vergüenza.

Después de perder toda una tarde-noche de trabajo, verla así era recompensa más que suficiente para la morena, que trataba de controlarse y no morir de ternura mientras veía a una pequeña Quinn mostrando su sonrisa sin incisivos a los 8 años, su cara llena de pintura imitando a un indígena americano a los 9, su disfraz de vaquera a los 10 y a los 11 con un kimono todo lleno de lodo junto a un perrito jugueton.

**J**-Ese día le dije a Quinn que no se ensuciara para poder tomarle una foto pero se puso a jugar con Duran y terminó así. –suspiraba Judy mientras se quitaba los lentes para darle un descanso a su vista mientras Rachel reía disimuladamente. Quinn se encontraba recostada en un mueble en posición fetal y con un cojín sobre su cabeza.

Luego de ese episodio, Quinn pidió comida y la cena fue más tranquila. Pasada la una de la madrugada Judy se levantó y anunció que se retiraba. Aunque la avergonzara frente a Rachel, para Quinn fue una sorpresa agradable el volver a estar con su madre. Además, la charla fue cómoda entre ellas y debía admitirlo Rachel sabía moverse muy bien en cualquier tipo de situación, le transmitió mucha confianza y dejó a Judy encantada.

**J**-Muy bien chicas, me retiro, espero tengamos más momentos como este mientras me encuentro en la ciudad.

**Q**-Estaremos encantadas de repetirlo madre. –decía Quinn no muy convencida.

**R**-Así es Sra. Fabray. –secundaba la de los ojos marrones.

**J-**Oh no, Judy para ti linda.

**R**-Está bien Judy.

**J**-Que chica más linda y atenta has encontrado Quinn. –este comentario provocó un ligero rubor en la princesa de hielo.

**R**-Muchas gracias por el cumplido Judy –sonreía sincera la morena, que abrazó a Quinn por la espalda y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de esta.

Quizá el vino que acompañó la cena o un inconsciente deseo por dejar convencida a su madre de aquella actuación, Quinn se giró y depositó un beso en los labios de la morena. Aunque fuese tan repentino Rachel se dejó llevar por el movimiento de sus labios, no era para nada como aquel torpe beso de la fiesta lleno de miedo y rabia; nada que ver, este beso era cálido y dulce… Cuando se separaron, se percataron que estaban solas en el salón, Judy había preferido marcharse silenciosamente antes que interrumpir ese momento. La mujer subió a su taxi satisfecha y feliz por ver el cambio que había dado su hija gracias a esa chica. En parte era verdad, en esas pocas semanas de conocerse, Quinn había cambiado.

Aún en el departamento…

**Q**-Rachel yo… -fue silenciada, con un dedo de la morocha en sus labios.

**R**-Shhh no digas nada que lo arruine, me voy a dormir Quinn.

**Q-**E-está bien… que descanses.

La morena entró a su improvisada habitación con una sensación acogedora inundándole el pecho, no quería caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, pero de algo estaba segura, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

**R**-Rachel, ¿será que te estás enamorando? –se dijo a si misma, para luego abrazar la almohada y caer rendida.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews, me alegraron el día :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Las semanas siguientes a los acontecimientos de aquella velada; madre, hija y "nuera" se encontraron en varias ocasiones. Quizá el beso de aquella noche no tuvo la importancia que merecía porque debieron repetir los gestos cariñosos frente a la atenta mirada de la Fabray mayor, Quinn no volvió a mencionar ese asunto y Rachel no sería la que comenzaría una discusión, en esos momentos menos que nunca, pues su atención estaba completamente enfocada en el trabajo, los días se tornaron tan pesados que era afortunada cuando lograba dormir más de 3 horas seguidas.

Rachel y Judy se estaban volviendo realmente cercanas; para la morena no era necesario recurrir a sus máscaras, realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella mujer tan maternal, cálida y educada. Estaba alegre de poder compartir con ella y mostrarse completamente sincera frente a alguien…bueno casi, la chica de Ohio sentía un poco de culpa al tener que ocultarle la verdad de su situación con Quinn.

**R.-**Sospecho_ que Quinn salió a su padre, físicamente es muy parecida a su madre, pero en carácter es lo opuesto…_

**B**-¿Te pasa algo Streisand? –la rubia como siempre era bastante directa con sus preguntas y comentarios. Había adoptado la costumbre de llamar a Rachel Streisand, porque se parecía mucho a la actriz.

**R**-No, no me pasa nada, lo siento Brittany ¿decías algo? –habló mostrando una sonrisa ensayada pero que reflejaba cansancio.

**B**-Pareces más distraída que de costumbre, deberías dejar de estar haciendo pecaminosidades con Quinn y tendrías que descansar más.

**R**-Pero no puedo negarme a complacer las peticiones de mi amada Quinn…"_sobretodo si quiere un helado de vainilla a las tres de la madrugada, con lo que odio el helado de vainilla, Quinn hizo que perdiera todo el sueño al hacerme ir a la tienda a esas horas…_" pero creo que Santana me comprende mejor, ¿no es cierto? –terminaba la frase con la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas, últimamente los gritos de la rubia eran lo único que podían mantenerla completamente despierta, por ello no perdía la oportunidad de provocarla.

**B**-¡¿Qué dices?! Santana y yo no… -pero el escandaloso discurso de Brittany era interrumpido por una malhumorada chica de ojos verdes.

**Q**-¡Rachel! te estaba buscando, tengo prácticas esta tarde y no encuentro mi casco de la suerte, ¿sabes dónde puede estar? y ¿por qué no respondes tu celular?

**R**-Mi Quinnie vino hasta acá ¿sólo para preguntar eso?, seguramente es una excusa para verme. Además, la batería de mi celular se gastó, últimamente dura unas pocas horas….por qué será –llevándose un dedo al mentón, la morena intentaba mantener la calma sobretodo porque Brittany parecía interesada en quedarse a escuchar la conversación.

Q-Entonces te compraré otro celular, que sólo usarás conmigo, busca mi casco de la suerte, hoy practicaré con algún otro. –ordenaba la rubia, quien se daba media vuelta y salía del lugar batiendo el cabello de forma altanera, dejando a Rachel petrificada y a Brittany algo confusa.

**R**-¿Tendrás un lápiz que me prestes? –preguntó a la rubia que alternaba la mirada entre la silueta de Quinn que cada vez se alejaba más y la cara impasible de Rachel que mostraba un ligero temblor en su ojo derecho.

**B**-Si, acá está. –entregándole el lápiz, la morena procedió a romperlo.

**R**-No sabes lo que me relaja hacer eso –luego dejó a Brittany con las dos mitades de lo que un día fue un lápiz y se fue en la dirección opuesta a Quinn.

* * *

Entretanto, en alguna de las oficinas cercanas, un par de mujeres jóvenes sostenían una provechosa conversación, para los intereses de ambas, claro está.

**San**-Pero no te dijo exactamente ¿qué haría? –la chica colocó su taza de café sobre el escritorio.

**S**-Quinn me dijo que Berry no me causaría más problemas. Sólo me pidió no intervenir, que ella haría las cosas a su manera. –suspiró cansada. -me da curiosidad saber cuál es su plan.

**San**-Por lo que me cuentas y ciertos detalles que he notado, creo intuir qué es lo que está haciendo Quinn.

**S**-¿Ah si? Ilumíname ¡Oh sabia Snixx! –se burlaba la pelirroja.

**San**-Si, es algo bastante obvio si prestas un mínimo de atención Sugar –haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo. -Creo que podemos llevar las cosas un poco más allá. Ayer mientras almorzaba con Brittany, me comentó que Rachel le dijo que tenía en su apartamento dos piezas completamente listas y que por eso no estaba tan agobiada con la obra. Brittany parecía muy impresionada, creo que incluso podría decir que siente… admiración por ella. –Santana hizo un gesto de desagrado al pronunciar estas palabras, Sugar por su parte se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente.

**S**-Creo entender lo que quieres hacer, pero ¿cómo podríamos hacernos con los manuscritos de Rachel? –preguntaba la pelirroja.

**San**-Ahí nos será útil tu querida y bien entrenada Fabray, ¿olvidas que viven juntas?

**S**-Es algo que me gustaría olvidar pero si, tienes toda la razón.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Will revisaba un libro cuando se escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse, trató de esconderlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

**W**-Adelante Jessie, tengo algo muy importante que conversar. –se aclaró la garganta y luego le indicó al hombre más joven que tomase asiento, éste último intuyó que esa conversación no tendría que ver con el trabajo.

**J-**Vine lo más rápido que pude, su secretaria parecía algo misteriosa con respecto al asunto. –Lanzando una mirada disimulada al libro que sostenía su jefe -_¿Will leyendo "Cómo conquistar a una mujer"?_ –pensaba a la vez que experimentó unas ganas incontenibles de reír, impulso que disfrazó con una tos fingida.

Will tuvo una brusca subida de colores pero respirando profundo, procedió a dejar el libro a un lado de su escritorio y entrelazar las manos mirando fijamente a un cada vez más intrigado Jessie, para explicarle la situación.

**W**-Jessie, necesito pedirte un favor pero debe ser un total secreto. Tengo un pequeño problema… para acercarme a cierta dama y me gustaría que… me dieras algunos consejos dado que usted, al parecer, no tiene ningún problema en el área.

**J**-Esto definitivamente no era parte de mi contrato en Estrella Roja EC, si esa dama no le hace caso es probable que incluso pierda mi puesto. –pensaba el moreno, mientras sonreía nerviosamente. –con gusto le ayudaré. –_Creo que estoy firmando mi sentencia_. –volvía a sonreír nerviosamente, mientras estrechaba la mano de su jefe, sellando así el pacto entre ambos.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, la princesa de hielo había estado de un humor terrible, estaba frustrada al no poder conseguir que Rachel abandonara sus obligaciones con Estrella Roja EC. Por otro lado, se sentía un ser miserable y repugnante por estar llevando a cabo aquel plan. Pensó que tardaría mucho menos en conseguir que la morena quedara mal en sus compromisos y decidiera abandonarlos, pero la mujer parecía incansable.

Había hecho de todo, colocándole mil y un tareas que cumplir, llevándola a interminables reuniones, salidas nocturnas, recargándola de trabajo doméstico, interrumpiéndola a mitad de reuniones,…pero todo era inútil.

**Q**-Debería haber una forma más fácil, Rachel de verdad es increíble. –hablaba en voz alta mientras subía a su moto.

Quinn continuaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que poco caso le hizo a su manager quien explicaba ciertas remodelaciones que le habían hecho al circuito.

-_Srita. Fabray ¿entendió todo, necesita que vuelva a explicarle los cambios del circuito? Es realmente importante que entienda todo._

**Q**-Déjame en paz Finn, se lo que hago, no soy ninguna idiota. –arrancó la moto y comenzó la práctica. _–Es una chica realmente espléndida, siempre serena y responsable_. –se sorprendió pensando en la morena cuando algo más llamó su atención. –¡Eh! ¡Esa curva no estaba ahí! –pero fue tarde para reaccionar, la rubia siguió de largo y terminó estrellándose contra la barrera de seguridad a medio construir. Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los gritos del equipo y el sonido de una ambulancia.

* * *

Era un poco más tarde de lo habitual, Rachel llegaba a casa con la firme idea de mandar a Quinn y su pacto al demonio. Estaba harta de ser su esclava y el cansancio comenzaba a afectar su trabajo, sin mencionar su oído pues no quería seguir contando con los gritos de Brittany para mantenerse despierta.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se dirigió a paso firme hasta la habitación de la ojiverde, mientras Juliet meneaba la cola y daba saltitos de emoción para recibir al único ser humano que se encargaba de cuidarla.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, sonó el teléfono.

-_Buenas tardes, ¿habla Rachel Berry?_-se escuchaba la voz de una mujer.

**R**-Si, ¿qué desea?

De repente el rostro de la chica palideció y sólo alcanzó a decir "voy para allá", saliendo a toda prisa. Durante todo el camino al hospital y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, repetía como un mantra "por favor que esté bien" no podía imaginarse perderla, no quería, no podía perderla.

**R-**_Tienes que estar bien Quinn, no puedes dejarme sola, tienes que saber que yo, que yo… te quiero_.

* * *

Una vez en la recepción del hospital, luego de dar sus datos, fue recibida por un joven médico quien le explicó la condición de la chica. Para alivio de Rachel, Quinn sólo sufrió un par de contusiones y un hombro dislocado que la mantendría fuera de las competencias al menos tres semanas.

-_Deberá mantener reposo, es una herida menor, pero dolorosa_. –explicaba el hombre.

Después de atender al médico, sus indicaciones y de rechazar cortésmente su invitación a salir, la chica de Ohio se dirigió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Quinn. Ahí estaba, la rubia recostada en esa cama, su cuerpo inerte, su expresión era serena (muy raro en ella) quiso acercarse, tomarle de la mano y verla despertar, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Verla así, despertó en Rachel un sentimiento muy cálido, eran unas enormes ganas de proteger a esa chica. Hacía un rato sintió un miedo terrible, casi como si la vida se le escapase y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera estar con Quinn, quedarse a su lado para siempre.

No podía abandonarla, no ahora que sabía que irremediablemente se había enamorado de esa mujer.


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras veía a la rubia, unas ganas inmensas de darle un beso se apoderaron de ella. Quería al menos rozar sus labios, necesitaba saber lo que se sentiría ahora que estaba segura de que amaba a esa chica. Estaba suficientemente cerca, tanto que podía sentir la cálida y pausada respiración de Quinn, habría sido tan fácil en ese momento. Pero algo la detuvo, ese sentimiento que nos indica cuando estamos a punto de hacer algo que no está bien.

En ese instante, la morena notó que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, alcanzó a separarse de la cama y acto seguido la puerta se abrió de forma brusca. Era Sugar, que apartándola de un empujón se sentó al lado de Quinn, mientras le tomaba la mano y adoptaba una pose exageradamente afligida. Todo esto produjo en Rachel una rabia nunca antes experimentada, la garganta se le secó y sentía un sabor amargo recorrer desde el paladar, lengua, garganta y bajaba hasta su estómago creándole una sensación de ardor.

Lentamente la rubia abrió los ojos, estaba aún desorientada, pero cuando notó el amarre de su mano con la de Sugar, reaccionó instintivamente retirando inmediatamente la suya, este gesto dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su hombro izquierdo le hizo abandonar la idea.

**Q**-¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy? –preguntaba.

**S**-¡Oh no! Ha perdido la memoria, no sabe que le pasó, hay que llamar al medico –Sugar sobreactuaba cada palabra, Rachel y Quinn la miraban con cara de cierto fastidio, sobretodo la morena, quien no se preocupó por disimular.

Mientras ella se dedicaba a gritar pidiendo a una enfermera, doctor o cualquier otro ser humano que trabajara en ese hospital Rachel se acercó, sentándose en la cama y hablándole suavemente a la rubia.

**R**-¿Te encuentras bien? No sabes lo que me preocupé –lo dijo en un tono dulce y con una mirada de llena de preocupación pero también de alivio.

La belleza de ojos verdes no pudo más que sonrojarse y toser un poco, para luego girar el rostro fingiendo molestia, era lo que Rachel conocía como el típico gesto de la princesa de hielo.

**Q**-Eh… Si, estoy bien. –dijo casi en un susurro.

**R**-Tuviste mucha suerte de que los neumáticos de la barrera amortiguaran el golpe, pudo ser mucho peor.

**S**-¿Peor que quedarse lisiada? ¿Y no volver a competir? –hablaba Sugar.

Q-¡¿QUÉ? –gritó Quinn.

**R**-No estás lisiada, han sido daños menores –se apresuró a explicar la morocha, lanzándole una fiera mirada a Sugar -claro que podrás volverá a competir, sólo tendrás que guardar reposo algunas semanas –calmándola.

**Q**-Todo esto ha sido tu culpa Rachel –la aludida se quedó fría al escuchar tal acusación. –Si no hubiera estado pensando en ti… De haber tenido mi casco de la suerte, esto no me habría pasado. –Rachel la miró incrédula.

**R**-¿Sabes lo absurda que es esa acusación? –respondió ofendida la morena.

**Q**-No, no lo se. –respondió sin mirarla. Sugar tenía expresión triunfante.

**R**-Si asumes esa actitud tan inmadura, creo que mejor me retiro hasta que se te pase el enojo. -la morena no lo pensó dos veces y aguantándose las ganas de llorar, usó una de sus sonrisas falsas y salió de la habitación.

La rubia quiso detenerla pero, como siempre, su orgullo fue mayor. Sabía de sobra que la culpa del accidente había sido únicamente suya por no atender a las explicaciones de Finn y estar distraída. Por supuesto, Sugar no perdió la oportunidad para intentar despotricar contra la morena, pero también fue despedida por la chica alegando que se sentía muy débil. Así que la pelirroja tuvo que salir de la habitación de muy mal humor.

* * *

Jessie estaba en la oficina junto a Will, habían convertido el lugar en un escenario para la "cita perfecta". El más joven mostraba a su jefe lo que denominaban "el arte de la seducción". El moreno explicaba ciertos trucos que debía seguir para no caer en esos típicos errores que hacen que las mujeres salgan huyendo después de la primera cita.

**W**- Cielos, no sabía que tener una primera cita fuese tan complicado. –dijo el hombre a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre uno de los muebles.

**J**- _Y yo no sabía que enseñarle fuese tan complicado_ -pensaba -No es tan difícil, lo ha hecho muy bien, sólo no olvide lo que practicamos y todo estará bajo control necesitará un milagro y yo un nuevo trabajo. –Jessie se sentaba un tanto desanimado.

**W**-Muy bien, si un galán como tu lo dice, me dejas más tranquilo. –sonreía el todopoderoso Will.

Jessie usaba una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas, tal y como lo hacía cierta morena de ojos marrones.

**W**- Que mal que Rachel cancelara su cita por lo del accidente de Quinn. –dijo el moreno.

**J**-Si, pero la comprendo, es una novia ejemplar. Suerte que la joven Fabray sólo nos diera un susto. Pronto estará dando guerra nuevamente.

**W**–Es cierto, Judy adora a su hija y Quinn a ella, aunque no lo parezca… espero que Quinn no se entere de lo que hago o querrá asesinarme –pensó, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

**J**-Ah, casi lo olvidaba, esta parte es muy importante al momento de la despedida. ¡Nunca! diga lo bien que la pasaron. Tampoco vaya a llamarla a los cinco minutos después de despedirse, debe darle su espacio y no parecer desesperado… aunque claramente lo está, pobre Will.

**W**- ¡Oki doki! –respondió Will mostrando los pulgares hacia arriba.

_-Oh por Dios, está perdido_ –el moreno reía de una forma que parecía más bien que lloraba.

* * *

Cuando en el hospital dieron el visto bueno, Quinn fue llevada a su apartamento por Finn y el equipo médico que los patrocinantes (los más interesados en la recuperación de la chica) enviaron. La corredora tendría tiempo suficiente para descansar y pensar mucho sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Al entrar en el apartamento, encontró a Rachel leyendo un libro con Juliet tendida bajo sus pies, al parecer la chica de Ohio usaba al akita a modo de bolsa caliente dado el frío que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente. Quinn al verla quiso disculparse, pero una vez más las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

**Q**-Hola Rachel–saludaba tímidamente.

**R**-Hola. Judy llamó dice que vendrá esta noche a ver cómo estás. –respondió escueta.

**Q**-Eh, está bien. –sentándose junto a la morena, compartiendo el silencio.

Y los días pasaron, Quinn como era de esperarse se volvió completamente dependiente de Rachel para que la ayudara en todo lo que necesitaba. Por suerte, la morena ya había adelantado suficientemente su trabajo como para poder dedicar la mayor parte de su atención a la rubia.

Un sábado por la mañana sonó el timbre y Juliet como si presintiera algo, en lugar de correr hacia la puerta como solía hacerlo, fue a esconderse bajo la silla donde estaba sentada la morena que se encontraba haciendo algunas correcciones a sus partituras.

**R-**Juliet ¿está asustada por algo? -decía sonriente la chica, mirando como el animal mantenía la cola entre las patas.

Al segundo timbrazo la morocha se levantó perezosa, haciendo a un lado al akita e ignorando las protestas de la misma. Luego se arrepentiría, al ver la melena pelirroja y la sonrisa gatuna que tanto detestaba.

**R-** Juliet tiene un detector de brujas, la próxima vez le prestaré más atención. –pensó la morena.

**S**-¿Dónde está mi bebé? –preguntó, con la voz más melosa que pudo. Luego corrió, sin esperar respuesta, hasta donde se encontraba Juliet que al verla también corrió pero a esconderse bajo el piano con sus patas delanteras tapándose el rostro.

Rachel no sabía si reír por la escena que estaba presenciando o sentir pena por la pobre Juliet.

**Q**-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? –la ojiverde salía de su habitación desperezándose, ya se había acostumbrado al cabestrillo y podía servirse café ella solita (no así todas las demás labores que recaían en la morena) –Sugar, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó entre sorprendida y emocionada.

**S**-Hola Quinn, estaba pasando por aquí y quise venir a visitar a mi bebé –refiriéndose a Juliet quien ahora le lanzaba la misma mirada de desconfianza que la morena. –quisiera sacarla a pasear. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras Quinn? El aire fresco te hará bien.

**Q**-Este…yo…

**S-**Perfecto, ve a lavarte la cara y tú –hablándole a Rachel-¿puedes ponerle el collar a Juliet? Es que acabo de arreglarme las uñas.

La morena estuvo a punto de decirle algunas cosas a la pelirroja, sin embargo, viendo el rostro emocionado de Quinn una repentina tristeza se apoderó de ella, sumado a las súplicas en forma de gemidos que daba la pobre Juliet. Rachel no tuvo más remedio que ir a colocarle el collar y el paseador al akita, para así evitar quedarse ahí presenciando lo animada que se mostraba la rubia por la visita inesperada.

Pocos minutos después que se marcharan (Sugar tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para lograr que el animal le obedeciera) sonó el celular de Rachel.

**R**-Diga –contestaba de no muy buena gana.

**J-**¿Rachel?-una voz masculina se escuchaba al otro lado.

**R**-Ah, Jessie. ¿Sucede algo, a qué debo tu llamada?

**J**-Veras es que yo… ¿quería saber si has planeado hacer algo hoy? Seguramente si, pero me gustaría poder pasar unos minutos a verte, ¿será posible? –el hombre intentaba no sonar demasiado ansioso.

**R**-Eres mi jefe, puede disponer de mi tiempo si así lo requiere.

**J**-Eres mi mejor empleada, aún así hoy es tu día libre, no suelo ser un jefe tirano. Mi llamada no es por razones laborales, quizá me expresé mal. –dijo en un tono algo apenado que produjo un poco de culpa en la chica.

**R**-Lo siento, si gustas podemos vernos en el café del otro día en una hora después de todo me hará bien salir. -Pensó al final.

**J**-¿De verdad no tienes planes para hoy? –preguntaba sorprendido.

R-¿Por qué habría de tener planes? –algo desconcertada.

**J**-Oh, ya veo. Te lo diré después. Nos vemos en una hora Rachel. –luego cortó la llamada.

**R**-Hoy ciertamente es un día bastante extraño. –dijo en voz alta la belleza de Ohio, luego se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

* * *

A pesar de ser sábado Brittany se encontraba siguiendo las indicaciones de Rachel dándole algunos toques a la escenografía y supervisando el sonido. Estaban a apenas seis semanas del gran estreno de la obra y todo debía ser perfecto.

**San**- Britt-Britt, no deberías estar haciendo todo esto, es trabajo de Rachel –decía con su vocecita.

**B**- Si no lo hago yo, no quedará perfecto. Además, Streisand me confió esta labor. –Santana puso los ojos en blanco, realmente le fastidiaba escuchar a SU Brittany hablar de la morena con tal veneración.-Bien, esto ya quedó bien. Llamaré mañana a Streisand para avisarle que…

**San**-¡Basta! no quiero escuchar nada más de Ber… trabajo.

**B**-Santana… está bien, te invito a comer. –dijo finalmente la rubia.

**San**-Te prometo Britt que pronto tendrás el lugar que mereces, estarás por encima de Rachel. –dijo la chica que sonrió tiernamente al mirar a la rubia.

**B**-¿Eh, a qué te refieres con eso San?

**San**-A nada en especial, sólo que si te sigues esforzando así, seguramente pronto reconocerán tu esfuerzo.

**B**-Eso espero yo también, aunque trabajar para Rachel no está tan mal, es una digna rival.- La latina tuvo que contener la rabia y en cambio mostrar una cándida sonrisa a su amada Brittany.

**San-**Bien, quiero comer Sushi, conozco un buen lugar. –dijo cuando dejó de morderse la lengua.

**B**-Que "truculento" suena.

**San**-Se dice suculento Britt.

* * *

Sugar y compañía caminaban por el parque. Juliet estaba comportándose medianamente sociable con la pelirroja, para extrañeza de la rubia. Quizá sería por las palabras que susurró Rachel a su oído mientras le colocaba el collar. "Perdóname que te deje ir con esa bruja, pero confío en que cuidarás de Quinn y no dejarás que se meta en problemas".

**S**- Y bien Quinn, ¿cómo llevas lo de tu hombro? –preguntaba la pelirroja mientras que se sentaba en una banca, sin soltar el paseador de la akita.

**Q-**Pues, ya me siento casi recuperada, pero por precaución aún debo utilizar esta cosa –refiriéndose al cabestrillo. –el médico me dijo que…

**S**-¿Y cómo vas con el plan para sacar a Rachel de mi camino? –interrumpiendo a la rubia.

**Q**-Este yo… -bajando la mirada _–así que por eso querías salir conmigo_ –pensó tristemente. –sigo con mi plan, mantengo ocupada a Rachel y así ella no te molesta.

**S-**¡Quinn, la quiero fuera de mi camino! –dijo algo exaltada, lo que sobresaltó a la ojiverde y puso en alerta a Juliet.

**Q**-No creo que eso sea necesario, Rachel tiene derecho de estar ahí, hace un gran trabajo.

**S**-No puedo creer que te escuche decir eso Quinn. Ya veo que tu lealtad ha cambiado y te importa más ella, lo entiendo, es que ella es tu novia y yo sólo la amiga.

**Q**-¡Ella no es más importante para mi que tu! –algo exasperada.

**S**-Volvemos a lo mismo Quinn, necesito saber que no es así.

**Q**-Entonces ¿qué diablos quieres que haga? –ya de mal humor.

**S**-Ya te lo he dicho, Rachel es un obstáculo para mí. Mientras ella siga ocupando esa posición privilegiada en el proyecto no permitirá que yo surja como actriz. Pero creo que me has malinterpretado, no es necesario que ella salga de Estrella Roja EC.

**Q**-¿Ves? Eso suena más razonable de tu parte. –decía aliviada la rubia.

**S**-Con que pierda la confianza de Will y Jessie, será suficiente. Mira, se que la chica tiene lista un par de partituras muy importantes, lo anduvo presumiendo por los pasillos. Por eso anda tan relajada y claro, con eso tiene muy contentos a los jefes. Si esas partituras desaparecieran…

**Q**-¿Quieres que yo robe esas partituras? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

**S**-Robar es una palabra muy fuerte Quinn, puedes entregármelas, y yo las guardaré hasta que falte muy poco para la premier. Luego aparecerán por ahí, no pasará nada pero la chica quedará como irresponsable. No la echarán, pero ya no tendrá el mismo estatus que ahora.

**Q**-Entiendo, no lo se Sugar, no me parece…

Entonces, algo pasó con Juliet. La akita levantó la cabeza y de repente arrancó a correr, tirando consigo de Sugar quien aún sostenía el paseador. La chica fue arrastrada con mucha facilidad por el animal que corría sin descanso por el pasto, los charcos, entre las personas que se apartaban a su paso, por la arena de los juegos infantiles, destrozando los montículos de hojas secas,... Siguiéndolas de cerca iba Quinn, quien le gritaba a Sugar que se soltara, pero ésta parecía no escuchar. Claro, dado los gritos que pegaba la pelirroja, qué podría escuchar.

En un momento abandonaron el parque y cruzaron la calle, milagrosamente el semáforo indicaba el paso de peatones, así recorrieron unos cuantos metros más, hasta que Juliet se detuvo en seco, provocando que por el impulso Sugar chocara contra unos cartones y papeles apilados en una esquina, seguramente esperaban ahí para su reciclaje.

Minutos después apareció Quinn y rápidamente ayudó a Sugar a ponerse de pie, ésta era un completo desastre totalmente sucia, llena de ramas, charco, tenía raspones y escupía un poco de arena. La rubia tuvo que servirle de apoyo porque la chica no se estabilizaba, si fuese una caricatura seguramente se habrían visto los pajaritos volando alrededor de la cabeza de Sugar.

**R**-¿Quinn? ¿Juliet? –se escuchó una voz femenina.

**J-**¿Sugar? –habló el hombre que se acercaba a ellas.

-_Oh por Dios, esto no puede estar pasando._ –pensó Sugar, con muchas ganas de abrir un hoyo en el pavimento y meterse en él.

* * *

**NOTA: Esta es una adaptación de un fic con el mismo titulo de la autora KaoriD**


	14. Chapter 14

Juliet las había llevado hasta las puertas del café donde se encontraban conversando Jessie y Rachel.

Sugar estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, por su parte Quinn se sorprendió mucho de ver a la morocha y al moreno juntos en aquel lugar. Entretanto, Juliet al ver a Rachel meneaba la cola y daba saltitos emocionada, la morena se acercó a rascarle las orejas, mientras, Jessie ayudaba a Quinn a sostener a la pelirroja.

**R**-Creo que tendrás que volver a hacerte las uñas. –tratando de no reír en su cara. Sugar le devolvió una mirada llena de odio.

**J**-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí y qué le pasó a Sugar? –preguntó el hombre.

**Q**-Si te lo contara no lo creerías –contestó Quinn mirando severamente a Juliet quien agachó las orejas. – ¿y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

**J**-Convencí a Rachel de compartir un rato de su cumpleaños conmigo. –habló el moreno.

**Q**-¿Su qué? –la mandíbula de la ojiverde casi se descuelga de la impresión.

**J**-Eres terrible, no sólo no recuerdas el cumpleaños de tu novia, sino que sales con otra.-dijo en tono de broma, pero nadie rió. -Entonces, como acabo de comprobar que no tenían nada preparado, me tomo el atrevimiento de invitar a Rachel a ese recital que tanto quería ver aquel día que nos encontramos afuera del teatro.

Ahora si, la rubia estaba furiosa y a la vez apenada pues recordó que Rachel no pudo ver ese recital por su culpa. Se sintió muy tonta porque no sabía nada del cumpleaños de la chica, quizá debió preguntarle antes.

**Q**-Sabes, yo aún no me siento tan bien. –se le ocurrió argumentar a Quinn en un tono casi infantil y mirando a la morena de forma suplicante.

**J**-Yo te veo bastante recuperada, incluso corriste hasta acá. –respondió Jessie. La rubia enrojeció de rabia.

**R**-Estarás bien y podrás valerte por ti misma hasta que vuelva, es más, si quieres podrás hacerle compañía a Sugar que obviamente necesita un baño y algunas curitas... si las miradas mataran. -pensando en referencia a Sugar.

**J**-Exacto –dijo el hombre, con una risita pues hasta ahora notó el estado en que había quedado su amiga. -Rachel, eso quiere decir que aceptas venir conmigo.

**Q-**Te repito St. James que Rachel se queda conmigo… –decía la rubia, que intentó tomar el brazo de la morena, pero esta se apartó delicadamente.

**R**-Si, acepto la invitación de Jessie. –dijo sonriente, pues de verdad deseaba asistir a ese recital y la cara de incredulidad de la rubia no tenía precio.

La pelirroja no podía ocultar su ira, las dos personas que más le interesaban estaban prácticamente ignorándola por estar compitiendo entre ellos por Rachel.

Luego que Sugar asegurara no necesitar pasar por el hospital, fue dejada en su casa por el moreno, ya habían sido demasiadas humillaciones en un día para ella. Quinn, Juliet y Rachel se despidieron, hasta más tarde en el caso de la morena que quedó con Jessie en que este la pasaría buscando, las tres caminaron hasta el apartamento que compartían.

Una vez entraron, habló la rubia.

**Q**- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños? –preguntó algo dolida.

**R-**¿a Quinnie le interesaba saberlo? –irónica.

**Q**- Idiota, claro que me habría gustado saberlo. –dijo sonrojándose un poco, esto hizo bajar la guardia a la morena.

**R**-La verdad es que sino fuera por Jessie, ni yo misma lo recordaría. –respondió sincera. –hasta que llegué a la cafetería no había notado qué día era hoy, he andado muy ocupada últimamente como para fijarme en el calendario.

**Q**- Di mejor que por estar cuidando de mí –sintió culpa. Rachel suspiró.

**R**-Hay veces que desearía golpearte muy fuerte, pero no es una carga para mí cuidarte, no me molesta hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a darle un baño a Juliet y luego a arreglarme para salir con Jessie.

La chica tomó al akita por el collar y se la llevó. Quinn quedó sentada en la sala, sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía ganas de decirle a Rachel que no saliera con Jessie, que en cambio ella la invitaba a cualquier lugar que ella eligiera. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

**Q-** Feliz cumpleaños Rachel. –dijo tan bajo que la morena no pudo oírla.

* * *

Will entendía que era un camino sin retorno, debía mantenerse firme ahora que había asumido un reto de tal magnitud. Durante sus años de vida, había sobrevivido a un par de desastres naturales, soportó la dura crisis y la recesión económica, levantó de las cenizas el negocio familiar que su padre dejó en la completa banca rota, se enfrentó a empresarios inescrupulosos capaces de vender a su propia madre por ganar dinero, viajó y recorrió un largo camino en busca de la paz y elevación espiritual.  
Sin embargo, ninguna de esas experiencias le servían para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. En esos momentos, se encontraba infundiéndose valor y aceptando ese destino que casi todo hombre debe cumplir tarde o temprano… intentar descifrar el segundo gran misterio de la vida… la mujer.

Cuando Judy llegó a aquel lujoso restaurante, notó que el ambiente estaba extrañamente romántico. Las luces estaban bajas, Will la esperaba en un área VIP sin ningún otro comensal cerca. La mesa tenía un par de velas que un mesero se apresuró a encender nada más acercarse ella, junto, estaba enfriándose una botella de champagne. Además, Will estaba muy bien arreglado y perfumado para ser sólo una cena de negocios.

El jefe todopoderoso de Estrella Roja EC, se ponía de pie para dar la bienvenida a la dama y luego sostener la silla para que ésta se sentara. Así daba inicio la velada para esta pareja de viejos amigos.

* * *

Ahora, Jessie se encontraba en una situación un tanto parecida a la de su jefe, con la diferencia de que se suponía él tenía un doctorado en reconocimiento y conquista del género femenino. Aún así, estaba resultándole bastante más complicado controlar su nerviosismo. Con semejante chica enfrente es difícil pensar con claridad o intentar seguir un manual de acción, pues sabe que ella es completamente diferente a todo lo que antes había conocido.

Estaba a punto de entrar al teatro con Rachel, que lucía bellísima, tomada de su brazo. En momentos, la morena recordaba la cara y palabras de Quinn cuando la vio arreglada.

_**Q**-¿Saldrás así? –decía incrédula Quinn, que admiraba a la chica de Ohio, era realmente era un espectáculo de mujer._

_**R**-¿Quinnie piensa que estoy mal arreglada? –dijo, fingiendo consternación._

_**Q-**¡No! Si estás… preciosa, pero saldrás con… St. James -su cara era de triste amargura._

**J-**¿En qué piensa Rachel? –preguntó el hombre que notó algo ausente a la chica que volvió bruscamente a la realidad.

**R**-En que es el primer cumpleaños que paso fuera de casa y lejos de mi familia. En realidad, si lo pienso bien, este año es el primero en muchas cosas.

**J**-Nada de nostalgias, hoy es tu día y me encargaré de hacerlo especial ¿vamos? –señalando la entrada del teatro, la chica asintió. –yo haré que te olvides de ella.

En el teatro, Rachel y Jessie tomaron asiento, eran una pareja hermosa que llamaba mucho la atención.

* * *

Quinn en tanto, se encontraba en el apartamento con Juliet echada frente a ella.

**Q**-Me gustaría saber qué están haciendo. Estaba tan hermosa y se arregló así para él, ¡me hierve la sangre de recordarlo! –Juliet ladeó un poco la cabeza.

**Q**-No me veas así, no podía amarrarla –hablándole a la perra que la miraba de forma acusadora… o al menos eso le parecía a la rubia. Juliet ladró con fuerza.

**Q-** ¿Y qué esperas que haga? No puedo salir corriendo a buscarla, quizá estén muy divertidos ahora e incluso pasen la noche juntos. –sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago de sólo pensar en akita ladró un par de veces con más fuerza y se acercó amenazante a la ojiverde. Esta se replegó en el sofá.

**Q-** ¡Está bien! Sólo porque me obligas –algo intimidada, luego tomó su chaqueta y pidió un taxi, pues con el brazo en cabestrillo no podía conducir.

* * *

Pasada hora y media, el recital llegaba a su fin y la gente comenzaba a salir. Jessie y Rachel, iban emocionados comentando el magnífico espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

Cuando caminaban por la calle el celular de Jessie comenzó a sonar, después de disculparse con Rachel se alejó un poco para contestar.

**J-**Will, ¿qué ocurre?

**W**-He hecho todo lo que practicamos, creo que todo va bien, pero ahora ella quiere bailar y yo… no puedo, ¡no se bailar!

**J**-No puede ser… está bien, diga que tiene una molestia en el tobillo, con eso dejaremos lo del baile para una nueva clase y lo pondrá en práctica para una nueva cita.

**W**-Muchas gracias muchacho, no olvidaré esto que haces por mi.

**J**-No puedo creer que no haya sido un desastre, los milagros existen. No hay de qué, confiaba ciegamente en que todo saldría perfecto. –reía nervioso. – A veces me sorprendo de mi mismo -pensó.

Mientras Jessie intentaba terminar con esa llamada, Rachel miraba con atención un aparador. Entonces sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la halaban fuertemente, arrastrándola hasta un callejón cercano. Cuando la morena reaccionó intentó forcejear, pero desistió al notar quién era la persona que la estaba agarrando.

**R**-¿Quinn, qué estás haciendo? –mirándola incrédula.

**Q**-Yo… pues… no tengo idea, pero aún le quedan un par de horas a tu cumpleaños, quiero pasarlas contigo. –dijo con esa expresión de cachorro abandonado.

**R**-Pero ¿y Jessie? Quedamos en ir a cenar.

**Q**-Al diablo Jessie, tú vienes conmigo y punto. –dijo firmemente. Ahora la rubia la tomó de la mano y salieron por otra calle, llamó un taxi y ambas subieron a él.

**R**-Quinnie puede explicarme ¿qué la impulsó a realizar este secuestro express a mi persona? -La gran Quinn Fabray múltiple campeona nacional de motocross, cerró los ojos por un momento reflexionando su respuesta...

**Q**-Juliet es muy convincente. –dijo al final.

Rachel la miró extrañada pero no preguntó más.  
Al descender del vehículo, fueron caminando por una avenida poco concurrida, era un paseo muy romántico tenían el mar a un costado y las luces de la bahía eran todo un espectáculo. Entonces, la ojiverde se detuvo y le entregó una pequeña cajita que por la prisa no estaba envuelta.

**Q**- Feliz cumpleaños Rachel.

**R**-Quinn no debiste…

**Q**-No pude comprarte nada por ser ya tarde, pero creo que esto es algo especial y quiero que lo tengas.

Al abrirlo, era una pequeña medalla dorada. Rachel abrió los ojos muy grandes pues recordó el estante de trofeos que tiene la rubia a manera de altar.

**R**-Quinn esto es…

**Q**-Si, la primera medalla que gané. Fue mi primera carrera importante, cuando no tenía toda la fama y patrocinantes de ahora.

**R**-Yo… esto… no se qué decir… Gracias, siempre la tendré conmigo.

Siguieron caminando disfrutando de la hermosa noche que hacía, y finalmente llevó a la cumpleañera a su restaurante favorito. Ahí, disfrutaron de una hermosa velada nocturna. Incluso la chica ordenó traer una torta para que la morena pidiera un deseo y soplara las velas.

**Q**-¿Qué deseaste? –preguntó curiosa.

**R**-Es secreto, si lo digo no se cumplirá.

**Q**-Pero quiero saber –dijo con expresión de niña pequeña que quiere un juguete.

**R**-Si Quinnie me da un beso le digo. –la rubia enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, pero lo meditó un segundo y luego se acercó a la morena besándola.

Involuntariamente sus manos se entrelazaron produciendo un, hasta ahora desconocido, sentimiento de felicidad en ambas. Después de eso terminaron dándose un cálido abrazo.

**Q**-Bien, ahora si me dirás cuál fue tu deseo. –preguntó aún con las mejillas ardiendo.

**R-**Se acaba de cumplir. –dijo sonriente.

**Q**-¡Rachel!

Fue sin duda un cumpleaños que la chica de Ohio no olvidaría jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

**R**-_"Son cuatro meses desde que entraste en mi vida, pero siento como si te conociera desde siempre…_" -Quinn corrió al salón

**R**- Pero que frase más cliché. -decía la morena para si misma, mientras leía sentada en medio de la sala.

La rubia respiró hondo del alivio que sintió, pues pensó que la morena hablaba con otra persona… un moreno muy guapo, tal vez.

**Q**-¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo? –preguntó acercándose, ya no usaba el cabestrillo pues, como le dijo a Sugar, ya se sentía recuperada de su lesión.

**R**- Ah, esto es parte del guión del musical que estamos preparando. –contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

**Q**- ¿Ese donde actuará Sugar? – la morena dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre.

**R**- Si Quinn, ese donde actuará Sugar.

**Q**- ¿Y cómo se llama ese musical?

**R**- Se llama "Un nuevo amor", es una historia donde el protagonista ha pasado toda su vida enamorado de su amiga de la infancia –los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par, a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas para escuchar atenta a Rachel. –pero la chica no se da cuenta y en cambio se enamora de otro amigo ignorando por completo los sentimientos del protagonista que sufre como Quinn cuando no hay rocino en casa…

**Q**-Y entonces, ¿qué pasa? –preguntaba muy entusiasmada la chica de ojos verdes.

**R**- Mmm bueno –llevándose un dedo a la barbilla. – el otro chico no le corresponde, entonces le toca al protagonista como amigo ser el paño de lágrimas de la mujer que ama. Así que vive triste y amargado viéndola entrar y salir de relaciones vacías, hasta que aparece otra chica (este es el papel que representará Sugar) que le cambia la vida al protagonista y…

**Q**-¿Yyyyy? –Quinn ya no podía ocultar su interés, estaba de rodillas frente a Rachel con las manos apoyadas en las piernas de la morena.

**R**- Y ya no se, porque no he leído el nuevo guión, Sugar pidió que cambiaran varias escenas. –la rubia se cayó de espaldas con sendos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas.

**R**- A Quinnie le gustaría saber… cómo pienso que debería quedar la historia –decía mientras dejaba el libreto a un lado y se acomodaba en el piso acostándose junto a la aludida.

Quinn se giró para dejar su rostro frente al de Rachel.

**Q**- Si, me gustaría saberlo – ¿lo dijo en un tono seductor? La morena parpadeó un par de veces de la impresión. Le tomó algunos segundos enchufarse en el juego, quería ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar la princesa de hielo.

**R**- Pienso que la chica nueva… –acercándose más a ella, que no se movió de donde estaba. – se enamora del protagonista… - rozando la mejilla de la rubia con la yema de los dedos. – pero a éste le cuesta desprenderse del pasado, porque tiene miedo de dejar de sufrir por esa chica que no lo quiere y ser feliz… -acercándose a sus labios.

**Q-** ¿Y entonces… qué debería hacer el protagonista? –preguntó casi en un susurro, respirando entrecortadamente, también acercándose para encontrarse con los labios de la chica de Ohio.

**R**- Creo… que…. – la morena dio un beso rápido -debería… - besándola nuevamente -darle – y otra vez - muchos besos… a la chica nueva…

**Q**- Mmmm eso… -respondiendo a los besos –suena… muy… bien, deberías ser tu quien escribiera ese guión. –dijo ahora abrazando a la morena, para continuar besándose, hasta que los celulares de ambas comenzaron a sonar.

- _¡Diablos!_ – Gritaron a la vez, luego se levantaron del piso. Los inoportunos eran Sugar y Jessie respectivamente.

**Q**-Sugar –Contestó Quinn y Rachel la miró sin disimular su molestia.

**R**-Hola Jessie – Dijo la morena en un tono muy dulce haciendo que Quinn la mirara llena de rabia

**Q**.-No, no hacía nada importante. –estas palabras enojaron a la morena, Quinn sonrió.

**R**-Nunca me interrumpes. Es más, creo que te debo una disculpa por haber desaparecido así ayer. Deberíamos continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente. – ahora sonreía la morena.

**Q**- Sugar, te llamo después. –Quinn cortó y luego se fue a encerrar en su habitación.

**R**- _Touché_. Está bien, Jessie. Haré llegar esas partituras hoy mismo, nos vemos. –La chica terminó la llamada y se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación.

**R**-Quinn, tengo que irme, debo llevar las partituras a Estrella Roja EC… las necesitan –dijo tímidamente. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

**Q**-Yo te llevo. –la morena sonrió y el rostro, hasta el momento, serio de la rubia se suavizó un poco.

**R**-Sabes… puedo llamar a alguien de la empresa para que venga a buscarlas, aunque sea domingo siempre hay gente ahí. Quinnie y yo podemos seguir con lo que estábamos hace un rato. –como de costumbre, la rubia tomó algo de color al escuchar esa insinuación.

**Q**-¡Idiota! lo dices sólo por molestarme ¿verdad? –cruzándose de brazos en señal de enojo. Pero el semblante de la morena repentinamente cambió, su rostro se tornó triste. Quinn al verla se impresionó y trató de disculparse, pero un gesto de la chica la detuvo. Estaba decidida a hacerle una gran revelación.

**R**-Quinn yo… -bajando la mirada. –No quiero malinterpretar las cosas, sé de sobra que lo nuestro es un trato pero yo… de repente, estoy sintiéndome diferente con respecto a nosotras.

**Q**-¿A qué te refieres con diferente? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

**R**-Yo… me estoy enamorando de ti.

La princesa de hielo casi se derrite, no sabía si por algún sentimiento en ella o la impresión que le generó tal confesión. Había quedado completamente anonadada.

**R**-No te conté esto para incomodarte, pero tenía que sincerarme –continuó la chica de Ohio viendo la expresión de susto de Quinn -cada vez me es más difícil no acercarme a ti, no tocarte o besarte cuando estamos a solas y no sólo en público como habíamos quedado. –al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de Quinn, se sintió vulnerable y tonta por contarle todo. -Creo que tal vez sea mejor que me vaya. –dijo con la voz quebrada.

Estaba a punto de irse pero fue detenida por una mano que se aferró a la suya.

**Q**-Yo… no se qué me está pasando contigo. –fue lo que dijo la rubia. –no se si pudiera corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero estoy muy feliz de saber que me quieres. Siento que te necesito cerca de mi, nunca antes había estado tan a gusto con alguien en toda mi vida… no te trataré diferente si temes eso. – el rostro de la chica se iluminó y asintió con la cabeza.

-"_Son cuatro meses desde que entraste en mi vida, pero siento como si te conociera desde siempre_ " –al repetir esa frase ambas chicas rieron a carcajadas.

**R**–Gracias Quinn, que me dejes seguir a tu lado sin que nada cambie me hace sentir feliz.-pensó.

**Q**- ¿Quieres jugar con la consola? –preguntó la rubia.

**R**- Sabes que soy muy mala para ello, mejor llamaré a Estrella Roja EC para que vengan a recoger el sobre, cocinaré algo rico y luego invitaré a Quinnie al cine ¿está bien?

**Q-**Suena bien, pero yo elijo la película.

* * *

Aún sosteniendo su celular, la pelirroja caminaba furiosa por toda la oficina de Santana que la observaba en silencio.

**S**-Me colgó, Quinn me colgó una llamada ¡a mí! –terminó arrojando el aparato contra la pared.

**San**-Creo que ya tuviste suficiente tiempo para desahogarte, es domingo y en lugar de estar con Brittany visitando a su familia, estoy aquí viéndote actuar como una niña malcriada.

Sugar no tuvo tiempo de responder pues, en ese momento, escucharon a dos empleados que hablaban frente a la oficina.

_-Joe ¿es cierto que te tocó ir a recoger el encargo de Rachel? Si, ¿no es genial? Podré saludarla y de paso ver a Quinn, es tan increíble, le pediré su autógrafo, es mi ídolo._

Sugar abrió repentinamente la puerta de la oficina, sobresaltando enormemente a los empleados.

**S**- ¿Cuál de los dos es Joe? –preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

**Jo**- Yo-yo… Joe Heart, a su servicio Srita. Motta –el chico hizo una reverencia tal, que casi se toca las rodillas con la frente.

**S**- Pasa, y tú –refiriéndose al otro empleado –lárgate.

-_Si… si, enseguida._ –y luego se perdió de vista en pocos segundos.

**S**-Muy bien, veamos. –dijo sentándose en el escritorio de Santana, generando molestia en ésta.

La pelirroja abrió el computador portátil y entró al archivo de los empleados. Mientras el chico observaba temblando de miedo pensando que podría perder su empleo, puesto que conocía, al igual que toda Estrella Roja EC, la fama que poseía la actriz y no precisamente por ser buena sobre el escenario. Santana los miraba sin pronunciar palabra.

**S**-Acá estás… Mmmm que interesante. Así que entraste a Estrella Roja EC en sustitución de tu padre, que se retiró por enfermedad.

**Jo**-Así es Srita. Motta.

**S**-¿Y cómo se encuentra? Acá veo que tiene una deuda importante en la caja de ahorros.

**Jo**-Si, bueno, es que el seguro médico no cubre todo el tratamiento y mi padre aún se encuentra delicado, pero en cuando se reestablezca saldremos de todas esas deudas.

**S**-Sabes Joe–lanzándole una mirada a Santana que captó lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sugar. –Estás en presencia de la administradora de este lugar –señalando la menuda figura sentada al otro lado de la oficina -y yo, como la estrella del nuevo éxito que prepara Estrella Roja EC, tengo influencias en la alta gerencia. Quizá podríamos hacer algo con la deuda de tu familia, a cambio de un pequeño favor.

**Jo**- ¿En serio, qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó emocionado el chico.

Sugar y Santana sonrieron.

* * *

Luego de que Rachel terminara la llamada, el hombre suspiró pesadamente y entró al restaurante donde almorzaría con su jefe. Lo encontró en la barra, moviendo con un dedo los hielos de su trago.

Por su semblante era difícil determinar su estado anímico, Jessie suspiró nuevamente. Luego fue, se sentó y pidió lo mismo que estaba bebiendo el hombre mayor. La charla dio inicio y se extendió por varios minutos, en los cuales, el jefe contaba los pormenores de aquella noche con la Fabray mayor…

**W**-Entonces, Judy me dejó claro que no puede verme más que como un buen amigo. –comentaba Will, apesadumbrado –sin embargo, me agradeció por tan maravillosa velada. Me dijo que se sintió como si volviera a tener 20 años, luego me besó en la mejilla –el hombre instintivamente se colocó la mano donde debió darle el beso Judy, sus ojos se notaron algo vidriosos y su rostro enrojeció ligeramente.

**J**-Vaya, pero que mal Will –consolaba .

**W**-Está bien muchacho, hablemos con la verdad, mis posibilidades con esa mujer eran mínimas sino es que nulas. –Jessie tosió algo apenado -Aunque también disfruté mucho de esa velada, me quedó claro que Judy no tiene interés del tipo romántico en mi. Ella me dijo que prefería mantener nuestra amistad a aventurarse en algo que podría separarnos del todo, que me prefiere como amigo.

**J-** Entiendo lo rechazó con estilo, que sutil, me pregunto cómo pudo tener una hija como Quinn. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo veo triste ni decepcionado.

**W**-No, no lo estoy. Al contrario, me siento aliviado porque al fin tuve el valor de declararle mis sentimientos. Aunque no fuesen correspondidos, ha sido como quitarse un peso de encima.  
No se puede vivir con dudas, de no haberle dicho nada habría pasado el resto de mis días preguntándome qué habría pasado.

**J**-Eso es muy cierto, Will acabas de darme una gran lección. –luego tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, meditando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Esa tarde, luego de entregarle el sobre con sus preciadas partituras al chico de Estrella Roja EC, Rachel y Quinn se prepararon para salir. Bajaron en el ascensor, caminaron por el estacionamiento y llegaron hasta el auto de la rubia.

**R**-¿No iremos en la moto? –preguntó algo extrañada, pues recordaba perfectamente cuando Quinn le dijo que sólo usaba el auto en ocasiones especiales.

**Q**-No, hoy mejor vamos en el auto. Está haciendo frío y no vienes muy abrigada, además, estás muy linda como para despeinarte usando el casco. –por suerte, el estacionamiento subterráneo no estaba demasiado iluminado, pues se habría notado el sonrojo que la morena provocó en Rachel.

La chica de Ohio enmudeció ante el gesto protector de la rubia, sonrió y subió al vehículo. En el camino escucharon la música que le gustaba a la morena, llegaron al cine, y como habían acordado, Quinn se encargó de elegir la película. Mientras estaban en la fila esperando a que abrieran la sala y poder entrar, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar. Al ver el número, y sin ser del todo consciente, chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto.

**Q**-Dime –contestó más seca de lo que deseaba.

**S**-Quinn, eres muy mala conmigo. No me has llamado después de que esa maldita perra me arrastrara por medio NY. –la rubia puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio, no había notado ese tono tan chocante que usaba a veces.

**Q**-No exageres, y lo siento, pero en este momento veré una película de mitología que llevo meses esperando.

**S**- ¿Está Rachel contigo?

**Q**-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –dándole una mirada a la morena que estaba distraída mirando los pósters de los próximos estrenos.

**S**- Justo de ella quería hablarte, necesito que vengas a Estrella Roja EC.

**Q**- No puedo, te veo mañana –pero justo antes de cortar la llamada…

**S**-Tengo el arma para destruirla. –estas palabras hicieron que de la impresión el celular resbalara de las manos de la chica, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo para atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo y así poder continuar la conversación.

**Q**- ¿Que tu qué cosa? Dijiste que no querías…

**S**- Como lo oyes, pero te lo contaré en persona. Te espero Quinn. –luego cortó la llamada.

La rubia se sentía fatal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era necesario saber qué planeaba Sugar.

**Q**-Rachel, entra a ver la película sin mí, tengo que resolver un asunto importante.

**R**-Pero Quinn… -la morena estaba sorprendida.

**Q**-Te compensaré, lo prometo.

Y sin más, corrió por el centro comercial, subió a su auto y salió a gran velocidad rumbo a Estrella Roja EC.

Aunque no lo mencionara y fuese discreta en la conversación por teléfono, Rachel intuía que ese "asunto importante" tenía nombre y apellido… Sugar Motta. Estaba bastante decepcionada y un poco triste pero a la vez no era algo que le sorprendiera, había aprendido que tratándose de la pelirroja todo lo demás en la vida de Quinn pasaba a un segundo lugar.

**R**-Así debió sentirse Jessie cuando lo dejé ayer para irme con Quinn, creo que aparte de disculparme, le compraré un lindo regalo en compensación. –pensó mientras entregaba su ticket al chico de la entrada y éste le devolvía la mitad con cara de idiotizado.

Se sentó en la primera butaca libre, no le interesaba mucho tener una buena ubicación.

**R**-Debí escoger yo la película –suspiró resignada.

* * *

**Jajajaja ya, ya. Dejen la furia hacia Sugar.**

**Gracias por los reviews. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Condujo como maníaca, saltándose cuanto semáforo en rojo encontró en el camino, hasta aparcar su auto frente al edificio de Estrella Roja EC. El vigilante, que tenía claras intenciones de indicarle al dueño del auto que no estaba permitido estacionarse ahí, enmudeció nada más ver a la gran Quinn Fabray. Antes de continuar, guardó su teléfono celular y caminó directamente hasta llegar a la oficina de Santana López. Quinn nunca había entendido por qué pero, desde que Will la contrató, algo en ella le parecía bastante desagradable.

Y ahí estaban, Sugar Motta sentada en el escritorio y Santana López en un sofá a un lado bebiendo una copa de vino blanco, se notaba que estaban celebrando algo. La pelirroja sostenía un sobre que Quinn reconoció inmediatamente como aquél que Rachel entregara al repartidor de la empresa.

**Q**-Que bueno ver que ambas trabajen en domingo por el bien de la empresa…ah, no perdón, trabajan en destruir la carrera de Rachel. –dijo en tono sarcástico.

**S**-Que feo suena si lo dices así Quinn. Verás, Santana y yo simplemente unimos esfuerzos por un bien común. A ambas nos estorba Rachel…y hasta hace unos días tú parecías estar de acuerdo con ello, pero creo que esa zorra acabó por convencerte.

**Q**-Hasta ahora puedo ver tu verdadero rostro Sugar –pensó mientras intentaba no romper a llorar o no romper otra cosa en aquel lugar.

**S**-Pues créelo mi querida Quinn, no dejaré que esa…

**Q**-¡Cuida como hablas de Rachel! no dejaré que vuelvas a insultarla. –dijo en tono amenazante.

**S**-Vaya, que sensible. Pues esa…mujer, no me quitará lo que es mío.

**Q**-Ella no te está quitando nada, no tienes derecho a sacarla de esta empresa, se ganó el puesto con esfuerzo propio. En todo este tiempo sólo has estado usándome, abusando de mis sentimientos por ti.

**S**-¿Tus sentimientos, cuáles sentimientos? –Quinn palideció, había metido la pata al decir eso.

**Q**-Si… si, sabes bien que te aprecio, eres mi amiga… yo…

Inesperadamente, Sugar se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la rubia, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla directo a los ojos.

**S**-¿Qué sientes por mi Quinn? –preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

**Q**-Yo… yo… siento… -la voz de la chica se fue diluyendo y la pelirroja aprovechó para juntar sus labios en un beso que terminó por aclararlo todo.

Tan solo duró unos pocos segundos, pero a la motociclista le parecieron eternos. Cuando al fin se separaron, la cara de Quinn pasó de total desconcierto a una llena de confianza y ánimos renovados, incluso una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

**S**-Dilo Quinn, ¿qué sientes? –preguntó en un tono bastante meloso que hizo resoplar a la castaña que las observaba desde el otro lado de la oficina, recordándoles así su presencia.

**Q**-Nada… no siento nada. –respondió firmemente Quinn, ante la cara de sorpresa de Sugar.

Y era verdad, aquel beso no hizo sino demostrarle que ya había dejado de sentir amor por ella. Fue liberador, por primera vez en doce años, Quinn Fabray ya no se sentía atada a Sugar Motta.

**Q**–Te recomiendo que des lo mejor de ti en esa obra, porque Rachel ha puesto todo su esfuerzo y mi madre, que es inversionista de esta empresa es muy exigente y aprecia mucho a… Mi… novia, no tolerará que la hagas quedar mal.

Sugar casi cae de espaldas, Judy Fabray accionista de Estrella Roja EC. Y no sólo eso, por primera vez escuchaba a Quinn defender a aquella mujer. De hecho, era la primera vez que rubia le hablaba de aquella manera.

**Q**-Y tu López, es mejor que dejes de apoyar los planes de Sugar si no quieres que te vaya mal.

**San**-Mi estimada Quinn, aunque seas hija de una accionista de esta empresa, no puedes amenazar con despedirme. Soy parte administrativa de la empresa, rindo cuentas directamente a Will, además tengo un expediente muy limpio y cumplo con mis labores a la perfección, a fin de cuentas, no tienes nada en contra nuestra.

Quinn comenzó a reír generando desconcierto en las presentes.

**Q**-Verás pequeña rata, no me refería a tu situación laboral. Creo que a tu noviecita le molestaría mucho saber lo que has estado haciendo, de hecho, ¿por qué mejor no se lo preguntamos? ¡Eh! ¿Brittany qué opinas de todo esto?

**San**-No, no… no esto no puede ser –dijo por lo bajo, mientras hacía su aparición la rubia -Brittany, déjame explicarte yo… -el terror que reflejó la cara de la joven castaña fue directamente proporcional a la expresión triunfal de la ojiverde.

Muy seria, la rubia avanzó directamente hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros procedió a recriminarle todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

**B**-Santana… ¿por qué?

**San**-Brittany tienes que entender, hice todo esto por ti, Sugar y yo intentamos sacar a Rachel de nuestro camino. Tú mereces más ese puesto, no eres segunda de nadie.

**B**-Es cierto que quiero ese puesto, pero yo peleo de frente, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría de ganarle a Streisand con trampas? Me has decepcionado Santana. Espero que si te intereso un poco, hoy mismo abandones los planes que tienes con esa "thalia" –pronunciada la frase final, Sugar y Quinn pusieron cara de extrañeza, pero casi al instante y entre sollozos habló Santana.

**San**-Es… "arpía"… Britt. –la rubia se sonrojó, mientras que las otras suspiraron resignadas.

**B**– ¡Lo que sea! Sólo aléjate de esa –apuntando con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja que le devolvió una fría mirada.

La latina asintió con la cabeza y luego salió de la oficina hecha un mar de lágrimas.

**B**-Hablaré con ella luego que se calme, gracias Quinn por avisarme de todo esto. Yo en serio que aprecio a Streisand, es una digna oponente y he aprendido mucho trabajando a su lado. Si quiero quedarme con su puesto, pero luchando por mi misma y de frente.

**Q**-Lo se. –dijo la ojiverde, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la rubia.

No obstante, ambas habían olvidado quién tenía en su poder las partituras de la obra. Cegada por la rabia, Sugar tomó el sobre, rápidamente sacó las partituras y las arrojó a la papelera junto con un fósforo encendido, para colmo vació el contenido de la copa de la había estado bebiendo Santana.

Brittany y Quinn intentaron en vano rescatar de la pequeña fogata los papeles que significaban tanto para la compositora pero fue inútil, el alcohol avivó el fuego inmediatamente arrasando con el contenido de la papelera.

**Q**- ¡¿Qué has hecho Sugar?! –gritó furiosa Quinn.

**S**- Veamos qué tan hábil es tu chica ahora. Jessie espera estas partituras mañana y la obra se estrena en poco tiempo. Sólo un milagro haría que Berry se salve de ser despedida. –luego de eso se fue dejándolas solas.

* * *

20 minutos después

Ambas chicas seguían, ahí de pie, sin salir de su asombro.

**Q**-Quizá Rachel tenga copias –dijo al fin Quinn sin quitar la vista de la papelera que aún despedía algo de humo.

**B**-No, precisamente envió el original hecho a mano para que fuese reproducido aquí –respondió la rubia que tenía la mirada fija en el mismo lugar que la ojiverde.

**Q**-Esto es un desastre, no puedo decirle cómo sucedió todo. Pero tampoco puedo ocultarle que su trabajo quedó hecho cenizas –dio un sonoro suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá -creo que ese puesto será tuyo de todas formas.

**B**-No podría aceptar, si despiden a Streisand sentiré que es en parte por mi culpa.

**Q**-El único que podría ayudarnos es Jessie –dijo entre dientes y de mala gana, obviamente la idea no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, lo importante en ese momento era Rachel –pero no podemos decirle toda la verdad, al menos por ahora, seguramente tomaría medidas contra Sugar. No me juzgues, pero no tengo valor para hacerlo, la arruinaría.

**B**-Entiendo, igual si cae Sugar es muy posible que arrastre a Santana y no quiero que eso ocurra. Streisand tiene que reproducir esas partituras, pero inevitablemente Jessie tendrá que saberlo, es el único que puede intervenir ante Will.

**Q**-Es cierto.

* * *

El peor tiempo invertido de su vida, tuvo que soportar casi dos horas de escorpiones gigantes, dioses griegos mal representados, cambios absurdos en la historia original tan sólo por hacerla más vistosa y comercial. En fin, no es que ella supiese mucho de cine, pero podía decir con seguridad cuando algo no le gustaba y este era el caso.

Salió del centro comercial y decidió caminar un par de cuadras antes de abordar el bus con destino al apartamento que compartía con Quinn. Sólo pensar en ella corriendo detrás de Sugar le creaba una mezcla de tristeza y celos, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación. Haciendo un análisis general de todo lo que había cambiado su vida, no pudo concluir si estaba mejor o peor que cuatro meses antes.

Al menos en Ohio gozaba de estabilidad económica y emocional. No es que ahora la estuviera pasando mal por ese motivo pero, entre otras cosas, le estaba incomodando recibir un sueldo por parte de la morena, tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero aún faltaban dos meses para cobrar su trabajo en Estrella Roja EC y luego firmar un verdadero contrato que la acreditaría como personal fijo en la empresa, eso por supuesto si Will decidía a su favor. Tenía pensado pagarle hasta el último centavo a Quinn y conseguir su propio apartamento en NY.

* * *

En una lujosa habitación de hotel sonaba un celular.

**J**-¿Diga? ah, Quinn, me extraña mucho tu llamada, ¿qué ocurre, pasa algo con Rachel?

**Q**-Si, Jessie, es sobre Rachel –dijo sin ocultar su incomodidad -está en problemas y tenemos que ayudarla. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

**J**-Por supuesto, todo lo que le ocurra a Rachel me importa y si puedo ayudarla con gusto lo haré. –respondió con convicción.

**Q**-_Imbécil_ –pensó llena de rabia -sólo hay una condición… No puedes hacer preguntas, sólo ayudarás y mantendrás la boca cerrada ¿aceptas?

**J-**Lo prometo, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, ¿puedes decirme qué sucede? comienzas a preocuparme.

**Q**-Las partituras que Rachel envió a Estrella Roja EC… sufrieron… un daño irreparable. Tenemos que ayudarla a reproducirlas de alguna forma.

**J-**¿Cómo fue que pasó todo esto?

**Q**-¿En qué quedamos Jessie?

**J**-Lo siento, ¿ella está ahí contigo?

**Q-**Rachel debe estar llegando a NUESTRO apartamento, aún no le he contado lo que sucedió. Estoy con Brittany vamos en camino, te veremos ahí.

**J**-Está bien Quinn.

**Q**-Algo más.

**J**-¿Qué cosa?

**Q-**Nada de acercarte mucho y ser cariñoso con ella, te estaré vigilando.

**J**-Que ocurrencias tienes –un brillo malicioso se reflejó en su mirada. – ¿es todo?

**Q**-No, compra comida para cinco. Ah, y no olvides pedir tocino extra.

**J-**¿Cinco? Brittany, Rachel, tú y yo ¿quien más estará ahí?

**Q**-Juliet –luego sin esperar respuesta cortó la comunicación.

**J-**Todo esto es muy extraño, pero tener la oportunidad de quedar bien con Rachel no es algo que pueda desaprovechar. –Luego se detuvo en seco, como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante -Vaya, ¿qué le apetecerá comer a Rachel? –se preguntó a si mismo.

* * *

Que Quinn apareciera en el apartamento en compañía de Brittany ya era bastante extraño, que ésta trajera consigo todas las grabaciones que realizaron durante varias semanas en Estrella Roja EC era doblemente extraño. Aunque desde que vivía con esa rubia no podía decir que su vida fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, unos minutos después, apareció Jessie con tres menús diferentes (incluyendo un jugoso filete para Juliet), pretextando que lo hizo para que Rachel tuviese de dónde elegir.

La cara de Rachel tenía una expresión de desconcierto nunca antes vista. Mientras las tres personas de pie frente a ella, se comportaban sospechosamente.

**Q**-Verás Rachel, se que te puede extrañar todo esto. Sobretodo que el idiota de Jessie trajera comida como para un regimiento –dijo, mirando de reojo al moreno, haciendo sonrojar a éste –pero… –escuchándose un sonido proveniente de su estómago -creo que mejor lo hablamos luego de comer -dijo algo apenada.

La comida se llevó a cabo entre miradas escudriñadoras por parte de Rachel, de complicidad culpable entre las otras chicas y ansiosas de parte de Jessie, que cesaron en él cuando la morena alabó la comida. Juliet devoraba su filete en su platito cerca del comedor, ignorando por completo a los demás comensales.

**R**-_Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo, puedo sentirlo, ¿qué me estás ocultando Quinn? Por otro lado, Jessie no deja de mirarme cada vez que pruebo algo, me está poniendo nerviosa. –_Pensaba la morena que dedicó al hombre una sonrisa fingida.

**Q**-_No tardará en descubrir todo, sino lo sabe ya, siento como si me leyera la mente. _–sudaba Quinn.

**J**-_Que alegría, a Rachel le agradó la comida. Ahora pensar cómo puedo tener unos minutos a solas con ella cuando acabe todo esto… que hermosa se ve. _–Sonreía tontamente, pero espabiló enseguida al recibir un fuerte codazo de parte de Quinn.

**B**-Vaya, creo que preferiría el filete de Juliet. –pensaba la rubia.

Una vez terminada la improvisada cena, pasaron al salón. Hubo un silencio y los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la ojiverde que se ubicó en medio.

**Q**-Está bien, lo primero que tienes que saber Rachel es que… tus partituras quedaron destruidas accidentalmente –dijo de golpe.

**R**-¡¿QUÉ?! –todos se sobresaltaron, hasta Juliet. –Qué…qué estás diciendo Quinn, ¿cómo pasó eso? –tomándola de los brazos visiblemente afectada por la pérdida de su trabajo.

**Q**-Ve-verás, recibí una llamada de… Sugar, me dijo que tenía que... ir rápidamente a Estrella Roja EC que algo había sucedido. Ahí me comentó el lamentable accidente, al parecer el chico dejó las partituras muy cerca de la calefacción y… y bueno, fue imposible salvar algo aunque lo intentaron.

**R**-¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Rachel a Brittany, que miraba a Quinn con la boca abierta.

**B**-Eh…si-si, cada palabra –dijo evidentemente nerviosa.

Jessie iba a preguntar algo, pero recordó la promesa que había hecho y decidió ayudar un poco.

**J**-Rachel, creo que en este momento lo más importante no es cómo sucedieron las cosas, es evidente que debemos recuperar el trabajo de tantos meses en unas horas. Puedo retrasar la entrega pero no mucho, tenemos los plazos justos. Por lo pronto, ya avisé que mañana no iré a Estrella Roja EC hasta la tarde. Es mejor empezar a trabajar. –las chicas asintieron y comenzaron a revisar el material.

Las grabaciones que Brittany llevó tenían una parte, los borradores que la morena conservó también fueron de utilidad. Sin embargo, no era suficiente y avanzaban lentamente.

Trabajaron toda la noche, Brittany y Rachel apoyadas por Jessie que hacía sugerencias y organizaba el material que iba quedando. Quinn, en vista de no conocer nada de la materia, se limitó a servirles café, té (para Rachel) y vigilar muy de cerca al hombre cada vez que se acercaba a la morena. No obstante, después de una noche completa trabajando, todos estaban agotados y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Cuando pensaron que no podrían terminar, algo ocurrió, el vigilante del edificio anunciaba a Quinn que una joven mujer preguntaba por Rachel.

Al abrir la puerta, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

**B**-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó en un tono bastante seco.

La chica apenada bajó la mirada, buscó en su bolso y sacó una memoria portátil.

**San**-Estuve revisando en las cintas de seguridad del estudio, Sugar me contó lo que pasó y se me ocurrió que estos videos podrían ayudarles a recuperar el material.

**J**-No entiendo cómo podrían –habló Jessie –esas cámaras no tienen audio.

**San**-Oh, no. No es el audio lo que importa. –Santana se aproximó a la TV de plasma e introdujo dicha memoria, posteriormente vieron las imágenes de los músicos, de Brittany haciendo los exagerados gestos de costumbre y Rachel tranquilamente haciendo anotaciones.-Si se fijan –todos, incluso Juliet, ladearon un poco la cabeza a la derecha para apreciar mejor la imagen -esas son las partituras de Rachel; si hacemos un acercamiento, congelamos la imagen y cambiamos el ángulo –dijo manejando el control remoto -¿Ven? tienen una imagen de las partituras –ahora todos ladearon la cabeza hacia la izquierda y sonrieron pues se veía claramente.

**B**-San, eres genial –felicitaba , la aludida respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

**San**-Pasé toda la noche recolectando los videos para traérselos. –dijo muy apenada. –Rachel yo… siento mucho lo ocurrido… es que…

Q-Perfecto, ¡todos a trabajar! –interrumpió Quinn, antes de que la latina dijera algo comprometedor.

Y así transcurrieron las horas. Santana manejaba el control remoto buscando los mejores ángulos para que Rachel y Brittany transcribieran, mientras Jessie y Quinn iban ordenando las hojas que estaban terminadas. Para casi el final de la tarde, las partituras estuvieron listas y, según Rachel, mejoradas pues también realizó un par de correcciones.

Esta vez Jessie se ofreció a llevarse las partituras y no moverse hasta no verificar que fuesen reproducidas y entregadas al departamento correspondiente. Brittany y Santana se fueron a casa, aún tenían una conversación pendiente.

Luego de que Juliet se metiera en el cuarto de lavado y se enrollara en su cojín, Quinn y Rachel al fin estuvieron solas.

**R**-La estás encubriendo, ¿verdad? –increpó.

**Q**-No… no-no se de qui-quién hablas –tartamudeó nerviosa y sobresaltada por el tono de Rachel.

**R**-Claro que lo sabes Quinn, no hace falta que digas nada, tu reacción me lo confirma. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes. –La rubia bajó la mirada, y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas -entiendo que ella sea más importante para ti que yo y que se conozcan de toda la vida…

**Q**-Rachel no, ella no… -interrumpía, pero la morena fue tajante.

**R**-Sin embargo, eso no le da derecho a intentar destruir mi carrera, algo por lo que he luchado tanto tiempo. Espero que deje de meterse en mi camino o me veré obligada a jugar en los mismos términos que Sugar.

**Q**-Rach…

**R**-No quiero escuchar nada más, no estoy enojada contigo por evitar que la sancionaran o despidieran, entiendo tu posición. Agradezco tu ayuda de esta noche, y te ofrezco una disculpa por exaltarme.

**Q**-Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte, _soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón de rodillas_ –se dijo a sí misma -ella no volverá a meterse contigo, te lo prometo.

**R**-Eso espero Quinn -dijo, para luego dirigirse a su improvisada habitación.

**Q**-_Ella no me importa más que tu_ -pensó, mientras seguía a la morena con la mirada.


	17. Chapter 17

Las siguientes semanas, Rachel intentó olvidar lo ocurrido, ignoraría por completo a Sugar durante los ensayos y evitaría pensar qué hubiese pasado de no haber contado con la ayuda de sus amigos y… Quinn. A estas alturas no podía contarla como una simple amiga, esa chica se había posesionado de su pensamiento y su corazón, el cual latía muy fuerte cada vez que estaban juntas y compartían momentos a solas. Momentos que de un tiempo para acá se estaban haciendo más frecuentes e intensos.

Estaba realmente enamorada de eso no le quedaba duda, también sabía que no le era indiferente a la rubia, que ahora era mucho más abierta y cariñosa en su trato. Los meses de convivencia, la confianza y la atracción física eran factores que influían en su relación pero, hasta donde ella sabía, Quinn amaba a la pelirroja.

En ocasiones, caía en cuenta de que en pocas semanas su trato con la rubia se terminaría y cada una seguiría su camino. Aunque doliera, lo suyo era una relación por conveniencia, quizá hubiesen logrado entenderse y llevarse bien... extremadamente bien esas últimas semanas, pero no podía olvidar que Quinn la usó como escudo para protegerse de su mayor demonio (uno bajito, pelirrojo y con apariencia gatuna) y ella obtuvo casa, comida e incluso dinero. Y que mal se sentía por eso, tanto, que dejó de cobrar los cheques que la chica de ojos verdes le entregaba.

Quinn depositó tanta confianza en ella; le dejaba manejar sus cuentas de banco y le dio el poder de hacer transferencias, inversiones y que llevara sus finanzas, ya que tuvo que despedir a su antiguo empleado que fue descubierto realizando manejos ilícitos. La rubia, entre tanto, había estado entrenando para recuperar la forma y poder participar en el Campeonato Nacional de MotoCross, tener los asuntos en manos de alguien de su entera confianza le ayudaba a mantenerse concentrada.

Otro cambio entre Quinn y Rachel era que ahora compartían equitativamente las labores domésticas. Se turnaban para limpiar, llevar la ropa a la tintorería, bañar y dar de comer a Juliet y hasta cocinar; Quinn había hecho importantes avances en la materia, ya podía hervir agua, preparar café, té, tostar pan y freír huevos sin que nadie resultase herido.

Una tarde, juntas en la habitación de Quinn, se encontraban recostadas en la cama. La rubia revisaba su estado de cuentas y algunos registros que Rachel le entregó.

**Q**-Eres realmente buena con los números, deberías ser administradora –decía a la par que acariciaba el rostro de la chica con el envés de la mano.

**R**-¿Quinnie lo cree así? Si te escuchara mi padre estaría feliz de saber que invertir en mis estudios no fue una pérdida total –tomando la mano con la que le acariciaba el rostro y depositando en ella un beso.

**Q**-¿Estudiaste finanzas?

R- Así es.

**Q**-Vaya, no lo sabía. –A decir verdad, no sabía muchas cosas de ella -si no te aceptan en Estrella Roja EC, que tendrían que estar locos para no hacerlo, conmigo tendrás trabajo seguro.

**R**-Que amable es mi Quinnie –se acercó a la rubia para darle un suave beso en los labios. Luego se sentó al pie de la cama y empezó a abrocharse la camisa.

No perdían oportunidad de besarse, acariciarse y sentirse cada vez que estaban juntas, pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Rachel se habría entregado a Quinn sin oponer resistencia, pero no deseaba presionarla. Además, pensaba que era mejor así, consumar una relación tan ambigua como la suya no era buena idea. Sobretodo a pocas semanas de finalizar su trato.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación mientras Quinn la seguía con la mirada, se le había vuelto costumbre hacerlo. Como le gustaba admirar la figura de Rachel, ese delicado y elegante andar. Le gustaba todo de ella, pero el sentimiento que le inspiraba era tan diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió por Sugar que la hacía sentirse confundida. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Rachel?

* * *

Luego de tantos meses de trabajo duro y ensayos, llegó el gran día. El estreno de la nueva súper producción de Estrella Roja EC que abriría oficialmente la temporada.

La primera función se llevó a cabo con rotundo éxito, la boletería se agotó en menos de tres horas y tenían asegurado un lleno total en cada una de las funciones siguientes, incluso tuvieron que abrir un par de presentaciones extra a petición del público.

La crítica fue totalmente favorable. En especial fue muy elogiada la banda sonora original, obra de la novel compositora Rachel Berry, esto sin duda le haría ganar un nombre en el medio. Will en persona se acercó a la chica terminada la primera función para felicitarla y anunciarle que en unos días firmarían su contrato como personal exclusivo de Estrella Roja EC. Fue el mejor día que recordaba la hija de Ohio desde que llegó a NY, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños y a una hermosa chica abrazándola y felicitándola.

**Q**-Esta noche, te invito a cenar, celebraremos por todo lo alto. –le dijo la rubia al oído, antes que los asistentes y miembros de la prensa la robaran de su lado para proferirle halagos y hacerle preguntas.

Pero para todos no era un día muy feliz, Jessie acababa de tener una charla en privado con la protagonista del musical. Le hizo saber que estaba al tanto de su campaña en contra de la compositora y por ello había decidido, junto con la directiva, no renovarle el contrato. El hombre sin embargo, en nombre de la amistad que los unió por tantos años, le explicó que no tomarían medidas en su contra y que al finalizar las presentaciones podría buscar otro trabajo sin que su reputación como actriz se viera afectada.

La pelirroja debió tragarse su orgullo, llena de rabia y dolor, a cambio de no ver irremediablemente manchado su expediente. Después de todo, quién querría trabajar con una actriz que era capaz de sabotear su propia obra. Era todo, estaba perdida, Rachel había ganado.

Aún en el teatro, se refugió en uno de los palcos ya vacío y lloró amargamente. Mientras, desde lo alto, podía observar como todos admiraban y felicitaban a Rachel. Entre ese mar de personas, estaba ella, la única persona que estuvo a su lado siempre sin importar qué. Cómo pudo ser tan ciega, tuvo la felicidad frente a sí y nunca, hasta ese momento, lo había notado. Tomó su celular, esperó que respondiera a la vez que la miraba apartarse de la multitud.

**Q**-Diga… ¿diga?… ¿hay alguien ahí? –empezaba a exasperarse al no recibir respuesta.

**S**-Quinn… soy yo. –al fin se animó a hablar.

**Q**-¿Qué quieres? –respondió indiferente.

**S**-Yo… que difícil es esto –dijo por lo bajo- te necesito, por favor…

**Q**-Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo… hablamos luego.

**S-**¡Perdóname! Fui una imbécil todos estos años. –la rubia se contuvo de colgar la llamada, sintió mucha pena de escuchar a su antigua amiga en ese estado de desesperación.

**Q**-Sugar… ¿estás bien?

**S**-No, por favor, te necesito. Te veo afuera del teatro.

**Q**-E…está bien. –dijo mientras veía a la sonriente morena dando una entrevista.

* * *

Un par de horas después…

Empezaba a hacer frío y amenazaba con llover, ya todos se habían marchado. Pensó en tomar el autobús que estaba a pocos metros y que se disponía a salir, pero ella había prometido que volvería.

Esa noche celebrarían el éxito de la obra y el contrato como compositora y arreglista exclusiva de Estrella Roja EC… lo había prometido...

Pero el reloj seguía avanzando y Quinn no daba señales, la idea de que le hubiese sucedido algo comenzaba a preocuparla. Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, pudo respirar más tranquila al escuchar del otro lado la voz de la rubia.

**Q**-Rachel, lo siento, no podremos hacer lo que te prometí. Es… Sugar está mal y necesita de mi, no me esperes, no te preocupes y cena sin mi. Te compensaré...

**R**-Por favor Quinn, no otra vez, no hoy ¡yo también te necesito!... –pero era tarde, la comunicación se había interrumpido sin que la rubia escuchara las súplicas de la morena.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que esta vez pudiese controlarlas. Y la amenaza de lluvia se cumplió, ahora el cielo lloraba con ella, ¿podría ser una situación más trillada? Desilusión, promesas rotas, amor no correspondido, corazón destrozado,… todo eso siempre va acompañado de un buen chaparrón, fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de la morena a la vez que esbozaba una amarga sonrisa. Hacía una hora que había pasado el último autobús, así que empezó a caminar sin prisa.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, estaba empapada y calada hasta los huesos. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse mecánicamente, ya no lloraba, sólo se secaba y miraba al vacío. Cuando terminó, se cambió de ropa y se acostó.

* * *

**S**-Quédate esta noche conmigo. –suplicaba la pelirroja.

**Q**-Lo siento Sugar, Rachel tuvo que regresar sola a casa y creo que quería decirme algo antes de que se acabara la batería de mi celular. Quizá le pasa algo, además llueve, veo que ya te sientes mejor así que no es necesario que me quede.

**S**-Quinn, ¿ya no me quieres?

La rubia tardó en responder.

**Q-**Yo quiero a la Sugar que vive en mi memoria, la amiga con la que compartí buenos y malos momentos y… Bueno, eso no importa, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

La rubia salió de la casa de Sugar, dejando a esta última con la palabra en la boca. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al apartamento, al abrir la puerta del estudio la encontró acostada en el sofá cama. Quinni se acercó con cuidado y la estuvo observando un rato, pero notó que el sueño de la chica era intranquilo y temblaba ligeramente. Quiso acariciar su mejilla pero al instante retiró la mano. Estaba ardiendo, Rachel tenía mucha fiebre.

**Q**-Rachel, ¡despierta! despierta por favor. –pero la morena no reaccionaba.

Quinn no sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a desesperarse.

**Q**-¿Qué debo hacer, llamo a una ambulancia, a la guardia nacional, a los bomberos? ¡¿Qué diablos debo hacer?! … claro, cómo no lo pensé antes –tomó el teléfono y llamó a la única persona que podría calmarla y también ayudarla a pensar más claramente.

**J**-¿Diga? –la voz sonaba un poco adormilada.

**Q**-Mamá, por favor te necesito, es Rachel, tiene mucha fiebre y no reacciona…dime ¿qué debo hacer? –La voz se le quebró un poco.

**J**-Espera, primero tienes que calmarte, debes hacerla tomar un baño para bajar su temperatura corporal... –la voz maternal al otro lado de la línea tuvo un efecto tranquilizante.

**Q**-¿Un baño? Está bien, ¡eso haré! –sin más, colgó el teléfono y corrió hasta el estudio.

Rápidamente, la tomó por el brazo izquierdo, el cual pasó alrededor de su cuello. Con su brazo derecho rodeó la cintura de la morena y haciendo un gran esfuerzo la levantó, luego literalmente la cargó en peso hasta el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha sin dejar de sostener a Rachel.

La morena balbuceaba frases sin sentido, estaba delirando. Realmente estaba ardiendo y tenerla abrazada quemaba, pero era una manera instintiva de protegerla. Quinn abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer sobre ambas.

**Q**-Perdóname, estás así por mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. Sólo te causo daño, por favor perdóname… -rompía a llorar a la vez que la estrechaba más contra su pecho.

Estuvieron bajo la ducha un rato largo, en el que la morena comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

**R**-¿Quinn? –la aludida ocultaba su cara triste y sus lagrimas eran camufladas por el agua de la ducha. Estiró el brazo y cerró el grifo.

**Q**-Rachel, ¿cómo te sientes? –la miraba de una forma tan diferente, como nunca antes.

Era una mirada de alivio y alegría pero que también ocultaba tristeza.

**R**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?... Quinn estas empapada.

**Q**-Tonta, tú también lo estás, es que tenías mucha fiebre y mi madre me dijo que debía hacer que tomaras un baño, que eso te ayudaría.

**R**-Bueno, nunca imaginé que la primera ducha que tomara junto a mi Quinnie sería así –apenas había caído en la posición en que se encontraban.

**Q**-¡Idiota! aún tienes ánimos de hacer chistes, me asustaste mucho. –dijo con fingido enojo, la verdad, el que la morena tuviese ánimos de hacer uno de sus comentarios significaba que ya se sentía mejor.

**R**-Lo siento Quinn. –Rachel bajó la mirada, no podía ocultar su tristeza.

**Q**-No, yo soy quien lo siente. Te enfermaste por mi culpa, seguramente te mojaste bajo la lluvia, ¿no es así?

La morena no respondió, pero volvió a sentir ese cálido abrazo de Quinn quien la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

**Q-**No lo volveré a hacer, nunca volveré a faltar a una promesa que te haga. –lentamente se acercó a su rostro hasta juntar sus labios en un beso delicado, apenas un roce.

Rachel llegó a pensar que todo eso era una alucinación producto de la fiebre tan alta. Para Quinn fue una especie de revelación, estaba consciente de qué hacia y por qué lo hacía, necesitaba probarse a si misma sus sentimientos, aceptar la verdad de una buena vez.

Aunque estuviese segura de que no amaba a Sugar todo era demasiado confuso para ella y, hasta ese momento, no sabía explicar qué sentía exactamente por Rachel. Sin embargo, estaba por averiguarlo. Quería más de esa chica que en apenas unos meses le había cambiado la vida, deseaba llegar a casa y sentir su voz, le gustaba su compañía, ese agradable aroma que posee su cabello, quería seguir sintiendo ese cuerpo así cerca del suyo… su piel suave al tacto, su hermoso par de… ojos marrones, esos muslos tan bien torneados, ese firme y bien formado… Después de tantos motivos por los cuales no quería despegarse de Rachel, la rubia comenzó a sentir otro tipo de calor…

**R**-Quinn. –dijo en un tono preocupado.

**Q**-Dime Rachel, ¿aún te sientes mal, quieres que te lleve al hospital?

**R**-No es eso, es que… te está sangrando la nariz.

**Q**-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! –se llevó una mano a la nariz, para comprobarlo, pero miró la palma de su mano completamente limpia. –¿Por qué dices eso? No me sangra la nariz.

**R**-Es que Quinnie me miraba de una forma tan lujuriosa que me pareció ver una gotita de sangre, pero deben haber sido impresiones mías, debo estar delirando aún. –Demás está decir que el sonrojo de Quinn fue colosal.

Al salir de la ducha, se quitaron las ropas mojadas, se secaron y Quinn la ayudó a colocarse el pijama pues aún estaba un poco débil. Cuando la morena se disponía a volver al estudio, sintió la mano de Quinn en su hombro.

**Q**-Quiero que duermas conmigo… en mi cama… para cuidarte –Quinn estaba completamente sonrojada (aunque no tanto como hacía un rato), tenía la cara girada hacia un lado, en esa pose que a la morena mataba de ternura. Rachel quiso hacer un comentario de los suyos, pero simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil, sentir el cálido abrazo de Quinn, sus labios y escuchar esas palabras, la hacían sentirse inmensamente feliz.

**Q**-De ahora en adelante, quiero que duermas aquí conmigo y no en ese incómodo sofá cama.

Ambas se acostaron, Quinn le preguntó varias veces a Rachel si se sentía mejor y cada cierto tiempo sentía su temperatura, colocando su mano en la frente de la morena. Eso hasta que el sueño la venció por completo.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews**


	18. Chapter 18

Al día siguiente, Rachel fue la primera en despertar. Quinn seguía a su lado con una expresión tan angelical que sintió pena despertarla, pero de nada sirvió pues el timbre de la puerta lo hizo por ella.

**Q**-¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano en la mañana? –preguntaba la rubia restregándose los ojos.

**R**-Quinn, es casi medio día.

**Q**-¡Rayos! suerte que es domingo.

Minutos después…

**Q**-¡Madre! –exclamó al abrir la puerta.

**R**-Judy, ¿cómo está? – dijo cordialmente, tratando de suavizar el recibimiento de la pequeña Fabray.

**J-**Preocupada, cómo es que Quinn me llama a las dos de la madrugada para decirme que estas ardiendo en fiebre y luego no tiene la delicadeza de llamar para avisar si estas bien… ¿y estas bien linda? –preguntaba tocándole la mejilla, comprobando así que su temperatura ya era normal.

**R**-Si, gracias a los cuidados de mi Quinnie estoy como nueva –ésta se sonrojó, tosió y dijo algo como que prepararía café.

Las chicas se arreglaron y después comieron en familia, Judy se encargó de cocinar y Quinn de poner la mesa, ambas insistieron en que Rachel no debía hacer nada hasta estar seguras de que se había recuperado completamente.

Judy notaba un nuevo brillo en su hija cuando miraba a la morena, además, le sonreía abiertamente y se interesaba en saber si se sentía bien. Algo había cambiado en Quinn desde la última vez que la vio, no podía decir con certeza qué pero no dejaba de sorprenderle que esa chica lograra tantos cambios en su pequeña princesa de hielo.

Un par de horas después, la mujer se despidió y las chicas volvieron a la habitación porque Quinn insistió en que Rachel debía descansar.

**R-**Pero ya he descansado todo el día –protestaba.

Por primera vez Juliet, que estaba junto a Quinn, parecía estar de acuerdo con la rubia y a Rachel le pareció que tenían la misma expresión de cachorros mandones.

**R**-Bueno, me lo piden así, cómo desobedecer.

**Q-**¿Viste, viste? es muy convincente –dijo, dando saltitos y señalando efusivamente a la akita.

Rachel levantó una ceja al ver la actitud de Quinn, pero no era algo que le sorprendiera. Luego caminó hasta la habitación y se recostó en la cama.

**Q**-Te prometo cuidarla bien –susurró a Juliet antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ya en la cama, se acurrucó abrazándose a ella.

**Q**-Perdóname, si te hubiese pasado algo yo…

**R**-Shhh –silenciándola -Quinn no tienes que seguir pidiendo perdón, llegaste en el momento justo y estuviste para mí.

**Q**-Tenía que haber estado mucho antes, compartiendo contigo tu gran momento y regresando juntas a casa. –Quinn hablaba como haciendo pucheros, mientras se apretaba más al cuerpo de la morena.

Estuvieron así un rato, disfrutando del calor que emitían sus cuerpos, cuando Rachel se separó un poco para poder ver a Quinn a la cara.

**R**-No quiero que tengas que estar preocupándote por mi, yo asumí la responsabilidad de mis sentimientos. No pido nada a cambio, soy feliz y me conformo con lo que tenemos.

**Q**-Yo… no quiero que te conformes sólo con esto, Rachel yo… yo…-suspiró pesadamente -quisiera poder explicar lo que siento por ti –pensó, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

Entonces quiso expresar con hechos lo que se negaba a salir de sus labios. Lentamente se subió al cuerpo de la morena, y aunque ésta se sorprendió no opuso resistencia, comenzó a besarla cada vez más intensamente, Rachel pensó que si estaba soñando mataría a quien se atreviera a despertarla.

Se dedicó a sentir, sueño o realidad no importaba, finalmente no tendría que contenerse más. Gemía al sentir esos labios en zonas que nunca antes habían sido exploradas por la rubia, ni siquiera en sus tonteos más intensos. La ropa desapareció como por arte de magia y, por primera vez, sus cuerpos fueron libres de dar y recibir placer en su máxima expresión, conociéndose más profundamente sin límites ni pudor.

Cuando cayeron exhaustas se quedaron recostadas frente a frente, abrazadas y muy juntas. Rachel trazaba dibujos con sus dedos en la espalda de su amante y la otra jugaba enredando sus dedos en la melena morena.

Quinn cerró los ojos para grabar en su memoria lo que minutos antes habían vivido. Esas manos recorriendo su intimidad, esa forma de tomar el control, de tocarla, besarla y hacerle sentir tantas cosas. Evidentemente eran el resultado de experiencias previas, por un segundo sintió una puntada en el estómago al imaginarse a Rachel con otra persona, sería raro que una mujer como ella no hubiese tenido conquistas en el pasado. Sin embargo, en ese momento no valía pasado ni futuro. Además, aunque había pasado muchos años enamorada de Sugar no podría decir que llevó una vida casta y pura precisamente, sobretodo luego de volverse famosa.

Ahora estaba segura de que lo único que importaba era el presente y ese era sólo de las dos.

**R-**Quinn ¿qué pasará con nuestro trato? –la voz de la morena la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era claro que ese tema le quitaba el sueño y no podía posponerlo un instante más.

**Q-**¿Qué trato? –preguntaba medio adormilada.

**R**-Tienes muy mala memoria. En unos días se cumplirán los seis meses de nuestro convenio de vivir juntas –la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par.

**Q**-¿Ya pasaron seis meses?... Tu…tu no te irás ¿o si? –ya completamente despierta.

**R-**¿Quieres que me quede?

**Q-**Suponía que después de…-sonrojándose - que después de… "esto" –refiriéndose a su encuentro cercano -no lo dudarías.

**R**-Mi Quinnie debe aprender que no es bueno suponer. Las cosas deben decirse con palabras, sino la otra persona nunca entenderá.

La rubia se incorporó en la cama.

**Q**-Bueno, en ese caso… -aclarándose la garganta y mirándola seriamente -Rachel Berry… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –se sintió un tanto decepcionada, esperaba que Quinn le confesara sus sentimientos, pero sabía de sobra que Quinn era alguien poco expresiva por lo que esto ya era un gran avance.  
Entonces, dibujó una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

**R**-Quinn Fabray me pide ser su novia pero… ¿no lo éramos ya?

**Q-**¡Rachel! Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo juntando sus dedos índices y girando un poco el rostro.

**R**-Creo que tengo que pensarlo –dijo, llevándose un dedo al mentón -ha sido muy de repente –la cara de Quinn era un poema.

**Q-**¿Pensar qué cosa? –dijo ahora con expresión de cachorrito abandonado y sendos lagrimones afloraron en sus ojos.

**R**-Si me conviene ser novia de una famosa motociclista con tantos fans a nivel mundial –Quinn cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

**Q**-Tú… eres… –la rubia mostraba un ligero tic en el ojo derecho.

**R-**_El karma existe _-pensó al notar el tic y sonrió. -¡Acepto! –contestó al fin, lanzándose encima de ella.

Le dio un beso en los labios, para luego acariciarle el rostro. Y así juguetearon un rato antes de dormirse abrazadas.

Al día siguiente, desayunaron y salieron juntas. Rachel debía presentarse en Estrella Roja EC y Quinn tendría la primera sesión formal de entrenamientos con miras al título Nacional. Se despidieron con un beso y quedaron para almorzar.

* * *

En su oficina, Jessie daba la impresión de ser un tigre enjaulado caminando de un lado al otro. Había pasado la noche pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de confesar sus sentimientos a Rachel.

Desde hacía mucho había notado que la relación entre Quinn y ella era algo extraña. En principio decidió no interponerse pero conforme pasaba tiempo con Rachel más atraído se sentía, la idea de tener a ella chica a su lado comenzó a obsesionarlo, intentó entonces hacer que se fijara en él con actos desinteresados y apoyándola cuando se encontraba exhausta o enojada con Quinn. Aún así, la chica no reaccionaba como él esperaba y con esto sólo conseguía aumentar su interés.

Se dedicó a esperar el momento preciso para declararse a la chica de Ohio, un paso en falso de parte de su amiga de la infancia y él lo aprovecharía sin dudar. Ese momento llegó, según él, el día de la premiere gracias a la conversación que había sostenido con Sugar.

_"Quinn me apoyó en mi plan de destruir a Rachel"_

Esas palabras aún retumbaban en sus oídos cuando se disponía a salir del teatro y la vio, estaba igual hermosa y arreglada aún después de tantas horas. Quiso acercarse para ofrecer llevarla a casa pero se detuvo al escucharla hablar por teléfono."_Por favor Quinn, no otra vez, no hoy ¡yo también te necesito!_..."Cómo pudo Quinn Fabray ser capaz de hacer eso el día más importante en la carrera de Rachel, sin embargo, era como un favor para él. Apretó los puños fuertemente y decidió que su momento había llegado, pronto poseería a la mujer que lloraba amargamente a pocos metros de él. A pesar de la lluvia decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Así, con el corazón latiendo a mil, subió a su auto y tomó rumbo hacia el hotel.

Ahora esperaba impaciente a la compositora, cuando su secretaria le anunció que ésta había llegado, inmediatamente la mandó llamar.

R-Buenos días Jessie –sonreía radiante.

**J**-Buenos días Rachel, toma asiento por favor. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, tranquila –dijo al ver su expresión –no tiene que ver con el trabajo.

El hombre inició la conversación, contándole a Rachel que la había visto fuera del teatro. La joven escuchó atentamente sin pronunciar palabra. Sin más, el moreno se puso de pie, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se hincó frente a Quinn tomándole de la mano.

No muy lejos de ahí, Quinn había dado un par de vueltas al campo de entrenamiento pero algo dentro de ella le impedía concentrarse. Era como un mal presentimiento, decidió entonces llamar a Rachel pero el celular de la chica estaba apagado. Finalmente llamó al estudio, contestó Brittany quien le comentó que "Streisand" estaba en la oficina de Jessie y que éste pidió no ser molestados.

Pensó que lo mejor era ir a buscarla, tenía que verla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Subió a su moto y manejó a través del parque, para disgusto de los que ahí se encontraban, pues tuvieron que saltar apartándose (algunos menos afortunados cayeron al estanque) acortó así mucho camino, aunque se ganó varios insultos.

* * *

**J**-Si me aceptas, jamás le faltará nada. Seré el encargado de velar por su felicidad toda la vida. –la morena le dedicó una sonrisa algo incómoda.

**R**-Eres un hombre maravilloso, amable y educado. Además de bien parecido, cualquier chica estaría honrada de escuchar las palabras que acaba de pronunciar. Lamentablemente, mi corazón no puede corresponder a esos sentimientos.

**J**-Pero… Quinn no es alguien a quien debas entregarle tu amor, no sabe cuidar de ti ella fue capaz de… –delicadamente la chica liberó su mano.

**R**-Jessie, creo conocer a Quinn y lo siento, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos.

**J**-¿Qué me dices de lo que ocurrió en el teatro? es una egoísta, te dejó abandonada en tu noche más importante y además ella…

**R-**¡Basta! –cortó algo irritada -no es educado hablar así de una persona sino está presente para defenderse. Con respecto a lo del teatro, mi Quinn compensó con creces su falta –dijo esto y Jessie sintió una bestia de celos despertar dentro de él, pues captó a qué se refería la chica -espero que logres entender que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos y no me guardes rencor –luego se levantó.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta Jessie se interpuso en su camino y se fue sobre ella abrazándola tan fuerte que le hacía daño.

* * *

Al llegar a Estrella Roja EC, dejó la moto en mitad del vestíbulo (para consternación del vigilante y la recepcionista) y corrió hasta la oficina del director, que estaba un tanto alejada del resto. Frente a la puerta pudo escuchar ruidos y gritos ahogados.

Cuando reconoció la voz de la morena, abrió la puerta de una patada. La encontró de espaldas sobre el escritorio con ambos brazos inmovilizados por Jessie que apoyaba todo su peso sobre ella y la besaba, o eso intentaba. Corrió y tomó al hombre por los hombros, halándolo fuertemente y haciéndolo caer de espaldas. La chica de Ohio se incorporó sobre el escritorio pálida y temblorosa.

**Q**-¡Lárgate! –gritó furiosa y el moreno levantó la vista horrorizado, intentó disculparse con Rachel, pero ésta giró el rostro. Luego Quinn se interpuso entre ambos. – ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Lárgate, antes de que llame a la policía.-Entonces el director salió de la oficina completamente derrotado y apenado.

Quinn se giró para quedar frente a ella y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos.

**Q**-Mírame…–dijo seriamente – ¿te hizo daño? -Rachel negó con la cabeza, aún temblaba ligeramente.

Después sintió el calor de los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos, fue un beso muy intenso, con la pasión de dos amantes que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo de haberse buscado, seguidamente la abrazó con fuerza.

**Q-**Vámonos de aquí –dijo finalmente la rubia.

Salieron de Estrella Roja EC tomadas de la mano, algunos cuchicheos se escucharon a su paso, pero no les prestaron atención.

* * *

Jessie se refugió en la terraza del edificio, lloraba amargamente y trataba de controlar su ira. A su lado se sentó alguien que le extendió un paquete de cigarrillos que él rechazó.

**S**-Que grave error cometiste, eso si que fue bajo. Todo el edificio lo está comentando en este momento.

**J**-¡Cállate Sugar!

**S**-Sabes, por muchos años esperé a que voltearas a mirarme y tú nunca me viste como alguien digna de tu amor, ahora me alegra que no fuese así.

**J**-Entiendo, quieres regodearte de mi fracaso.

**S**-No, lo cierto es que estoy en la misma situación que tu y no es agradable.

**J**-¿De qué hablas?

**S**-Yo me entiendo, aunque si te interesa se cómo puedes vengarte de esta humillación.

**J-**Yo…no quiero hacerle daño a nadie…

**S**-¡Ay por favor! Jessie, conmigo no tienes que fingir ser ese hombre bondadoso y desprendido. Eres igual que yo, no descansas hasta obtener lo que quieres. Míralas, tan juntas, seguro en este momento se burlan de ti.

Sugar señalaba hacía las dos pequeñas figuras que se veían desde la terraza, saliendo del edificio en una moto y alejándose a toda velocidad.

**J**-¿Qué es lo que sugieres? –el rostro siempre amable ahora mostraba una expresión macabra.


	19. Chapter 19

Condujo a alta velocidad pero siendo muy cuidadosa. Rachel iba en silencio abrazada con fuerza a su cintura, no había pronunciado palabra desde el incidente con Jessie, pero era normal después de semejante experiencia. Cuando detuvo la motocicleta frente a una cancha de bateo la morena se extrañó, pero tratándose de Quinn ya nada podía sorprenderle.

**Q**-Es la primera vez, desde que te conozco, que pasas tanto tiempo callada –dijo tímidamente.

**R**-Es la primera vez que siento mi corazón roto –Quinn se sobresaltó ante esas palabras.

**Q**-Acaso tú… ¿sentías algo por él? –preguntó, mientras notaba cómo se le secaba la garganta.

**R**-Si, pero no como piensas –Quinn respiró de alivio. -Cuando llegué a NY fue la primera persona con la que pude sentirme cómoda, siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, considero a Jessie un buen amigo. Siempre noté su interés en mí, pero pensé que tenía claro que no podía corresponderle y… a estas alturas, deberías saber que sólo tu me interesas de esa forma.

**Q**-¡Si! –la rubia exclamó a la vez que levantaba el puño de forma triunfante.

**R**-_Creo que le subí el ego_ –pensó.

**Q**-No te tortures más, no fue tu culpa, por hoy, no pensemos más en eso –dijo recuperando la compostura.

**R**-Lo intentaré, ahora, podrías explicarme ¿qué hacemos aquí?

**Q**-Eh… esto… bueno…–la chica se rascaba la nuca –verás, se que cuando te sientes enojada o triste vas a ese mirador que me mostraste hace un tiempo. Pensé que esta vez podríamos hacerlo a mi manera -Rachel parecía no comprender. -Te mostraré cómo, sígueme. –la otra obedeció.

Entonces, se colocaron unos cascos, cada una tomó un bate y Quinn le explicó la posición correcta para comenzar a practicar. La chica de Ohio aprendió rápido, pudo conectar varias veces y dar un par de buenos batazos, para orgullo de su novia.

Una hora después…

**R**-¿Vienes aquí seguido? –preguntó dejando el casco en el casillero y arreglándose el cabello.

**Q**-Pues… desde que nos conocemos, vengo una vez al mes –Rachel se sorprendió, parecía que iba a replicar algo pero la dejó continuar –antes, venía tres veces por semana –dijo sonrojándose y mirándola a los ojos –sentía mucha rabia siempre y esta era la única manera que encontraba para drenar, aparte de conducir a toda velocidad, pero… desde que estás conmigo todo es diferente, me siento más tranquila... Soy una mejor persona creo y es gracias a ti.

**R**-Gracias Quinn -dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

La morena se habría arrojado a sus brazos en ese mismo instante, pero justo entraron a los vestidores dos personas.

-_Es ella_ –decía una a la otra –Rachel puso los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio, esperaba que las chicas se lanzaran encima de Quinn en cualquier momento.

-_Si, es ella_ –respondía la otra y la rubia viendo la incomodidad de su novia decidió salir de ese trámite rápidamente.

**Q**-Si, soy Quinn Fabray, quieren fotos y autógrafos, ¿verdad?

-¿_Quién_? –preguntaron las desconocidas al mismo tiempo y haciendo a un lado a la de ojos verdes, se aproximaron a la castaña.-¡_Eres la compositora Rachel Berry!_ –dijo una completamente emocionada –_tu foto está en los periódicos, he ido ya a tres funciones sólo porque me encanta la música_ –la otra chica la secundó y estuvieron unos veinte minutos alabando a la chica de Ohio, ésta les firmó autógrafos y con los celulares se tomaron fotos juntas.

Quinn se recostó de la pared completamente abatida porque no la habían reconocido. Luego cruzó los brazos y volteó al otro lado después de ver cómo abrazaban a SU chica.

Cuando por fin Rachel logró despedirse de ese par de efusivas fans, tomó a Quinn del brazo y salieron del lugar. Subieron a la motocicleta en silencio y así llegaron al apartamento.

**Q**-Parecías muy feliz de que esas chiquillas te abrazaran -habló al fin la morena, evidentemente enojada- incluso cuando gritaban "¡Rachel!" -imitando el tono chillón que usaron.

**R**-Lo cierto es que sí –dijo riendo un poco por la imitación.

**Q**-_¡Y me lo echa en cara_! –pensó la rubia fantaseando que caía al suelo mientras mordía un pañuelo bajo la lluvia.

**R**-Me alegra que los críticos y la prensa especializada reconozcan mi trabajo, pero me llena más que la gente común lo disfrute.

**Q**-Ah, ¿segura que es sólo eso? –dijo volviendo a la realidad.

**R**-Muy segura, por cierto, no sabía que mi Quinnie fuese celosa.

Q-¿Celosa yo? ¡Ja! No sueñes –frunciendo el ceño.

**R**-Mmm quizá sólo fueron ideas mías, pero por las dudas –dijo en un tono sexy, mientras se quitaba la blusa –La gran Quinn Fabray debe entender –ahora dejaba caer la falda al suelo, la aludida tragó saliva -que la amo –acercándose a ella -y sólo soy feliz sintiendo sus abrazos.

Entonces se amarró al cuerpo de la princesa de hielo, cuya expresión no sólo se suavizó, sino que pareció derretirse por completo.

**R-**Además, aún no le agradezco apropiadamente a Quinnie lo de hoy –le susurró al oído, seguidamente entraron a la habitación de donde no salieron hasta muy entrada la noche y sólo porque sus estómagos así lo exigieron.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, saliendo de un lujoso restaurante, dos mujeres que acababan de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena hablaban amenamente sobre lo bien que les estaba yendo en el plano laboral.

**San-**Me alegra muchísimo que el musical sea todo un éxito, la prensa habla muy bien de toda la maquinaria que hay tras bastidores. Incluso aparece tu nombre, eso es fantástico, ¿no crees?

**B-**Pues si, no me imaginaba que Streisand me llamara "su mano derecha" y "una pieza imprescindible" aunque claro que lo soy, esa mujer delegó mucho trabajo en mi –dijo ufanándose.

**San**-Tienes razón, nunca he dudado de tu talento. Es posible que muy pronto puedas llevar las riendas de un proyecto tu sola.

**B-**Eso espero, le mostraría a todos de lo que estoy hecha –ahora reía como posesa.

**San**-Ese de ahí… ¿no es Jessie? –señalaba.

**B-**Eh, si, parece ser que si.

El moreno iba entrando al mismo restaurante del que acababan de salir, acompañado de un joven.

**San**-¿Joe? –dijo muy sorprendida.

**B**-¿Lo conoces? –la rubia se rascaba la cabeza.

**San**-Es un trabajador de la empresa. No tiene importancia, sigamos caminando, aún me tienes que contar qué te dijo Will al terminar la obra.

**B**-¡Por supuesto! él vino hasta mi, me miró directo a los ojos y dijo "bien, ¿dónde está Rachel?" ha sido la primera vez que me dirige la palabra, luego él se giró y sentí toda esa "sidra" positiva sobre mi…

**San**-Se dice "vibra" Brittany –corregía sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Jessie y su acompañante.

La rubia siguió hablando y Santana escuchaba atentamente. Sin embargo, le parecía muy sospechoso que el director de Estrella Roja EC se tomara tiempo para comer en un lujoso restaurante con un simple repartidor, aún más, sabiendo que ese chico había sido sobornado por Sugar para entregarle las partituras de la obra.

* * *

Esa mañana, mientras se preparaba para salir, tomó unos minutos para admirar a la chica que dormía apaciblemente en su cama. Que feliz se sentía y no podía ocultarlo, tenía al fin algo especial con lo que había soñado hace mucho tiempo. Aunque siempre creyó que lo compartiría con un ser llamado Santana. Aún se recriminaba el haber perdido tanto tiempo esperando por la persona equivocada. Antes de salir, le dio un suave beso en el hombro y la arropó con las sábanas.

Mientras iba en la motocicleta su mente se fue llenando de los recuerdos de estos últimos seis meses. Aquel tropezón que significó su primer encuentro, el beso frente a todos, el trato, cuando manejaba como loca para asustarla, las discusiones en el baño… Que mal le caía esa mujer con acento raro. Recordó especialmente aquella vez en el ascensor "quizá de no abrirse las puertas en ese momento" pensó. Luego comenzaron las indirectas, los coqueteos e incluso los celos. Después Rachel le confesó sus sentimientos, recordó haber sentido confusión pero a la vez una inexplicable alegría.  
También le vino a la memoria las veces que la dejó plantada por correr tras de Sugar, lo mal que la trató, todo lo que hizo para que estuviese totalmente atareada y lo de las partituras. Entonces se sintió tan mal, Rachel nunca podría enterarse de ello, esperaba que estos últimos días (y los que estaban por venir) compensaran todo lo malo. Quería construir nuevos recuerdos felices con esa mujer en ellos.

**Q**-Te amo Rachel –susurró -Al fin estoy segura.

* * *

Despertar luego de una noche como aquella sin otro cuerpo al lado, genera cierta sensación de vacío y nostalgia. Apretó la almohada contra su pecho y respiró profundamente tratando de destilar el aroma de su amante de entre las sábanas. Cuando sacó fuerzas para salir de la cama, tomó una ducha y se prometió castigar a la rubia por tener la osadía de salir de esa manera, privándola de admirar el dulce sonrojo que experimenta al despertar desnuda a su lado.

Desayunó, miró el noticiero, sacó a pasear a Juliet y al volver recogió la correspondencia. Decidió que ese día no iría a Estrella Roja EC, seguramente sería un hervidero de chismes y quería meditar detenidamente, sobretodo cómo debería tratar a Jessie de ahora en adelante. Mientras, asearía el lugar y prepararía una deliciosa comida para su Quinnie.

Un poco más tarde escuchó el timbre y al abrir se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Frente a ella estaban Jessie, Sugar y un chico que no despegaba la mirada del suelo y que le parecía bastante familiar.

**J**-Rachel, es importante que hablemos –pensó en cerrar la puerta, pero estaba segura de que no se irían tan fácilmente.

Les indicó que pasaran, ella los siguió y se sentó lo más alejada posible de los tres personajes, Juliet se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de la presencia de Sugar.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde…

Después de entrenar y firmar contrato con un nuevo patrocinante, pasó por la floristería. No era su estilo, pero no todos los días una se declara al amor de su vida. Compró un hermoso ramo y tomó rumbo a casa.

Desde que aparcó la motocicleta sintió que algo no iba bien. Subió y fue recibida en la sala por Juliet que al verla comenzó a gemir de tristeza, eso la asustó, también le extrañó no ver a la castaña tocando el piano o percibir el aroma de algo delicioso cocinándose. Por alguna razón sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo faltaba.

Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, dejó las flores sobre la mesa y dio una rápida mirada alrededor.

Luego entró a la habitación y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que faltaba. Corrió desesperada a abrir el closet y vio que la ropa de Rachel no estaba. Luego entró al baño y los cosméticos de la chica tampoco se encontraban en su lugar. Registró cada metro cuadrado del lugar y, excepto por el piano de cola que reposaba en el salón, era como si la castaña nunca hubiese estado ahí.

**Q**-Ra-chel –dijo casi sin voz, cayendo al piso de rodillas.

* * *

Se fue sin dejar datos que pudieran indicar a dónde. Preguntó al vigilante del edificio y éste le contó que tres personas subieron al apartamento, pasaron una hora ahí para luego bajar e irse cada uno por su lado. Dijo también que rato después bajó Rachel bastante afligida cargando su equipaje y que se fue en un taxi. Aún antes de leer el libro de visitas, tenía una vívida imagen de quiénes podría tratarse y no se equivocó.

Quinn corrió a buscarla en Estrella Roja EC pero ahí tampoco sabían nada, preguntó a Brittany e incluso habló con Jessie amenazándolo para que le dijera qué había sucedido con la chica. Sin embargo, éste se negó a decir palabra. Estaba desesperada, habría ido directo a la estación de policía pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Quinn tenemos que hablar.

**Q**-Madre, en este momento no puedo…

**J**-Es sobre Rachel –la chica sintió que el corazón le daba un salto.

**Q**-¿Qué sabes de ella, está bien?

**J**-Ven a verme, te estaré esperando. –No había dicho eso cuando Quinn saltaba sobre su moto y salía a toda velocidad.

* * *

En el edificio de Estrella Roja EC; se encontraba Jessie sentado mirando el techo de su oficina, con una mano se sobaba la mejilla, entonces la puerta se abrió. Pensaba que podría ser Quinn que volvía para seguir intentando sacarle información o quizá para desahogar su rabia, pero resultó ser esa pelirroja con expresión gatuna.

**S**-Vi a Quinn salir hecha una furia… Vaya vaya, veo que dejó su marca –señalando el golpe en el rostro del hombre -seguramente Rachel la confrontó ¿no es así?

**J-**Te equivocas –dijo en un tono sombrío –Rachel se ha ido.

**S**-Esto resultó mejor de lo que esperaba –pensó.

**J**-No te alegres –dijo como si pudiera leerle la mente –Quinn está realmente mal por ello, no me cabe duda de que en verdad la ama.

**S**-¿Tan fácil te das por vencido?

**J-**Me dejé influenciar por ti y no te culpo –dijo intuyendo lo que la otra contestaría -pude haberme negado, pero estaba cegado por los celos… –Hizo una pausa -Soy un hombre de negocios; se cuando el mercado es favorable, cuándo es momento de actuar o de retirarse, este es momento de aceptar mi derrota y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

**S**-¡Tonterías! ahora que Rachel no está en mi camino, tendré acceso a Quinn…

J-¡Deja de fantasear Sugar! Entiende de una vez, no tenemos cabida entre ellas dos. No hay oportunidad, de hecho, ya hemos hecho suficiente daño… Escucha, mañana se vence tu contrato en Estrella Roja Entertainment Company. Hablé con unos conocidos en Londres, aceptarán darte una oportunidad.

Al escuchar esas palabras la pelirroja cambió su actitud, Jessie estaba ofreciéndole una gran oportunidad. Sabía que no era por ayudarla a cumplir su sueño, lo hacía por sacarla del camino, todo por Rachel Berry.

**S-**¿Tanto la amas?

**J-**Así es.

**S**-Está bien, acepto lo que propones, después de todo no soy tonta y debo velar por mis intereses –dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. -Por cierto, deberías ponerle hielo a eso, comienza a verse feo.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando entró a casa de su madre ésta la recibió de forma fría indicándole que se sentara. Después fue hasta su escritorio y tomó un sobre que se encontraba encima, caminó hasta su hija y se lo entregó.

**J**-Antes de que abras eso, quiero decirte que me siento muy decepcionada. –la chica bajó la mirada, sabía a lo que se refería.-Rachel me contó todo lo de su absurdo trato y por qué se fue. Quinn, no se en qué estabas pensando…

No quería ser descortés y sabía que la mujer tenía toda la razón en su reclamo, pero no pudo aguantar la presión de tener ese sobre en las manos y sin prestar más atención rompió un lado para revelar su contenido. Lo primero que salió fue la medalla que le había regalado por su cumpleaños, entonces sintió que una fuerza invisible ejercía presión sobre su pecho. Luego sacó una carta, al desdoblarla, reconoció la cuidada caligrafía de Rachel plasmada en ella.

_Quinn,_  
_Se que debe haber sido repentino para ti encontrar que me fui de tu apartamento y sobretodo recibir esta carta de manos de tu propia madre, pero considero que es la única persona en la que puedo confiar en estos momentos. Por eso, espero que entiendas y me perdones el haberle contado nuestro secreto, sentí que debía pagar su cariño y amabilidad siendo completamente sincera._

_Ya debes saber que Sugar, Jessie y Joe vinieron a verme. Me contaron muchas cosas sobre ti y aunque siento que no fueron del todo sinceros, no te miento, todo esto me ha dejado bastante confundida. Siento que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme y no sólo de ti, creo que cumplí gran parte de mi sueño al poder realizar ese proyecto, pero me niego a seguir trabajando en un ambiente tan viciado y corrupto._

_Entiendo que las cosas que han pasado entre nosotras cambiaron los planes que teníamos al inicio y fue lindo soñar con que podríamos estar juntas siempre, pero lo cierto es que me engañé pensando que podría ganarme tu amor. Fuiste muy cruel al pedirme ser tu novia verdadera, eso me hizo volar muy alto y ahora me estrello con la realidad._

_Lo de hoy demuestra que nunca podré competir con lo que sientes por Sugar, si fuiste capaz de hacer esas cosas por complacerla, es imposible pensar que yo pueda llenar el lugar que ella ocupa en tu corazón._

_Sin embargo, no te guardo rencor, al contrario, te amo tanto que no fui capaz de despedirme de ti cara a cara y devolverte esa medalla que tanto significado tiene. Te suplico no me busques Quinn, no me hagas más difícil la tarea de olvidarme de ti._

_Siempre tuya,_  
_Rachel Berry._

_PD: Por favor cuida de Juliet, no la dejes regresar con Sugar porque no sabe tratarla bien. Bueno, ella no sabe tratar bien a ningún ser vivo._

Sobre el papel comenzaron a caer gotitas que le brotaban de los ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

**Q**–Está bien, si así lo quieres, respetaré tu deseo de no volver a verme y… -no pudo concluir su monólogo porque recibió un golpe en la nuca. – ¡AUCH! Madre, qué rayos…

**J**-¿No piensas ir a buscarla? –La mirada severa de Judy la atemorizó.

**Q**-Pe...pe… pero ella dijo que no quiere que… – ¡Zas! recibió otro pescozón. – ¡Mamá!

**J**-No seas tonta hija mía, esa chica se fue porque piensa que no la amas, tienes que encontrarla y sacarla de su error… porque con o sin trato, estoy segura de que te enamoraste de ella, ¿no es así?

**Q**-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó desconcertada y Judy levantó la mano en forma amenazante -¡Si! la amo, la amo –se apresuró a decir mientras se sobaba la nuca -pensaba decírselo, pero cuando llegué al apartamento se había ido –dijo juntando los dedos índices.

**J**-Ay hija mía, heredaste la lentitud y estupidez de tu padre –suspiró –si quieres que vuelva contigo, ve y dile lo que sientes. Sino, seguirá pensando que continuas enamorada de… "esa" – refiriéndose a Sugar.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que Rachel le dijo alguna vez.

"_Quinnie, debes aprender que no es bueno suponer. Las cosas deben decirse con palabras, sino la otra persona nunca entenderá."_

Ciertamente, si le hubiese hablado antes a Rachel de sus sentimientos quizá no estarían pasando por ese mal rato.

**Q**-¡Eso haré! Bien, ¿a dónde se fue?

**J**-No te lo puedo decir –Quinn cayó de espaldas con el tic en el ojo más marcado que nunca. En seguida se puso de pie hecha una furia.

**Q**-¡¿Cómo es que no me lo puedes decir?! –gritó.

**J**-No me hables así señorita, recuerda que soy tu madre –Quinn imitó a un cachorrito regañado con las orejas gachas.

**Q**-Lo siento mamá –dijo apenada.

**J-**Prometí a Rachel no decirte a dónde iría –dijo tranquilamente ignorando por completo los pataleos de su hija. –Debes encontrarla tú solita y ahora vete porque ya casi es la hora de Doctor House.

Luego de casi sacar a patadas a la pequeña Fabray, Judy sonrió ampliamente. Confiaba en que su hija y Rachel podrían arreglar las cosas. Además, su experiencia en la vida le indicaba que las cosas que más trabajo nos cuestan son las que más apreciamos.

* * *

Quinn se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a investigar el paradero de Rachel, contrató a un investigador privado y visitó todos los sitios que solía frecuentar en busca de alguna pista que pudiera revelarle su paradero. Sin embargo, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

A medida que pasaban los días más frustrada y triste se sentía, dejó de asistir a los entrenamientos y ya no se ocupaba de cumplir sus compromisos con los patrocinantes. Finn, su manager, estaba al borde del ataque de nervios pues la carrera de su protegida pendía de un hilo. Una a una las grandes empresas que la auspiciaban fueron derogando sus contratos. Todo esto a la princesa de hielo le daba igual, cuando no hubo un lugar más que revisar en Nueva York, se encerró en su apartamento y no salía de ahí más que para llevar a Juliet a dar la vuelta.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, llegó una visita inesperada que logró encender una pequeña luz de esperanza en la otrora campeona de motocross.

-Señorita Fabray, buenas tardes –dijo con su vocecita, por un instante pareció sorprenderse de lo descuidada que lucía. Hacía juego con el lugar que estaba hecho un desastre, lo único que estaba ordenado y limpio era la zona donde se encontraba el piano -_parece un santuario_ –pensó.

**Q**-¿Qué quieres Santana? –preguntó de mala gana.

**S**-Vengo porque he encontrado datos que pueden servirte para encontrar a Rachel.

**Q**-¡Habla! – dijo más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, logrando sobresaltar a la otra –lo siento, en verdad no quise sonar así de mal, pero por favor cuéntame lo que averiguaste.

S-No te preocupes, verás, estuve investigando en los archivos de Estrella Roja EC…–Cómo no se me ocurrió hacer eso. Ese investigador es un fraude –pensó.-Y bueno, no habían demasiados datos de su residencia anterior y Ohio es bastante grande…-¡Ohio! Definitivamente, que tonta eres Quinn Fabray –se recriminaba.-Sin embargo, es una suerte que los Berry sean una de las familias más poderosas de la zona y sean muy conocidos, no será difícil dar con Rachel.

Aquella revelación la hizo llenarse de vergüenza al recordar las veces que secundaba a Sugar cuando se burlaba de Rachel por no tener dinero.

**S**-Gracias a una fuente fidedigna obtuve varios datos. También supe que Rachel discutió con su padre, porque éste esperaba que ella se encargara de los negocios familiares, lógicamente siendo ella su hija mayor, por esa discusión fue que tomó la decisión de venir a NY.

**Q**-Ahora recuerdo, Rachel me contó que se sentía muy mal por lo que dijo a su padre y que esperaba un día arreglar las cosas. ¡Tienes razón Santana! Rachel tuvo que volver a Ohio, no podría haber ido a otro lugar. –En una reacción inesperada la rubia abrazó a la latina, levantándola del suelo y girando con ella. –En seguida salgo, ¡Juliet, vamos a buscar a Rachel! –gritó mientras soltaba a una mareada Santana y entraba a la habitación buscando algo que guardó en su bolsillo. La akita ladraba emocionada, Quinn no era la única que extrañaba a la chica de ojos marrones.

* * *

Al llegar a Ohio, no fue fácil dar con la casa principal de la familia Berry. Santana le anotó varias direcciones que tuvo que ir visitando a pie. Además, la gente las miraba de forma despectiva y con cierta aprensión. Tal vez por su apariencia tosca, por ser forasteras, porque temieran a Juliet o todas las anteriores.

Casi al final de la tarde, llegaron al último lugar que indicaba la lista, Quinn intentó anunciarse en la propiedad pero los vigilantes les negaron la entrada. Entonces, agotadas y sedientas, se sentaron cerca de la puerta principal intentando pensar qué hacer. Mientras acariciaba el lomo de la akita le vino una, quizá no muy estética, idea.

**Q**-Debo estar loca por hacer esto, pero si es la única forma de encontrarla... Juliet, ¡llévame donde está Rachel! –y se agarró con fuerza de la correa justo cuando la aludida arrancó a correr a toda prisa.

De nada sirvieron los intentos de los vigilantes por evitar que el animal entrara arrastrando consigo a la morena. Y así, atravesaron las puertas de aquella enorme propiedad internándose en el juego de pasillos y salones.

Cuando pasaban por el patio interior, Quinn sopesaba la idea de soltarse y enfrentarse a la marea de gente que las perseguía o seguir recibiendo magulladuras. En ese momento, Juliet se detuvo súbitamente ocasionando que se cumpliera la primera ley de Newton y la rubia siguiera de largo, cayendo encima de alguien.

**Q**-¡Le ruego me disculpe! –logró decir sin fijarse mucho dónde apoyaba sus manos y sobre quién había caído.

-_¡Auch! alguna vez te dije que chocar así no era bueno_.

**Q**-¡Rachel! – gritó emocionada, tenía el corazón latiendo a mil -me alegra tanto verte –sollozaba.

Al parecer, la morena se encontraba recostada a la sombra de un árbol del patio interior cuando Juliet notó su presencia y se detuvo contenta de haber cumplido la misión que le había sido encomendada.

**R**-Quinn… te pedí que no me buscaras –dijo tristemente, recordaba perfectamente la razón por la cual se fue de NY.

**Q**-Se que fue así, pero tengo algo que decirte…

**R**-Está bien -interrumpió -pero antes ¿Podrías soltar mis senos y levantarte? -enrojeció hasta las orejas, instintivamente había colocado sus manos al frente para protegerse y no había notado dónde se habían posado.

**Q**-Lo… ¡lo siento! – dijo retirando inmediatamente las manos - _Con razón se sentía tan bien _-pensó.

Cuando Quinn se hizo a un lado, Juliet aprovechó para saludar a la morocha con un par de lamidas en el rostro. Después que ambas estuvieron de pie; Rachel tuvo que despachar a todos los sirvientes y vigilantes que llegaron pocos minutos después, casi sin aliento, dispuestos a echar a patadas a ese par. La señorita de la casa argumentó que la chica y su mascota eran gente de su entera confianza y que por un terrible descuido había olvidado dar aviso de que la vendrían a visitar.

**Q-**¿Te duele algo? –preguntó dulcemente.

**R**-Eso debería preguntar yo, mira cómo estás Quinn. –decía mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos que tenían varios raspones y golpes que comenzaban a tomar una coloración morada.

**Q**-No son importantes, me he hecho peores, ni siquiera due… ¡AUCH! –Rachel había presionado uno de los golpes, sacando nuevamente de Quinn lágrimas pero ahora de dolor.

**R**-Con que no duelen ¿eh? vamos a mi habitación, te curaré esas heridas.

La rubia obedeció, no quería contradecir a la morena que pareció firme y estricta. Mientras caminaban, Quinn admiraba lo hermosa que se veía Rachel ataviada con una vestimenta informal y el cabello recogido le daba un aire señorial que le hacía infundir respeto y admiración.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no la merecía, no se merecía a alguien tan perfecto. De repente se detuvo y soltó su brazo del amarre de la morena, consiguiendo que ésta y la akita la miraran con atención.

**Q-**He sido una imbécil mucho tiempo, hice tantas cosas estúpidas. Te suplico perdones mis errores, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy…

**R-**Como dije en la carta, no te guardo rencor. Si viniste sólo a eso, puedes irte tranquila…

**Q**-¡No vine sólo a eso! por favor escúchame –dijo con autoridad y la morena guardó silencio –Rachel, llegaste en el peor momento, hasta hace unos meses mi vida era un desastre. Odiaba al mundo y me sentía muy frustrada. Al principio quise mantenerte alejada y me caías bastante mal, pero poco a poco me fui sintiendo diferente con respecto a ti. Tardé en darme cuenta de que te convertiste en mi persona más importante y vine aquí a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo porque… -tomando aire - Te amo Rachel.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio incómodo, donde la rubia realmente sintió pánico de que la dueña de aquella fascinante mansión rechazara sus sentimientos.

**R**-Q-Quinn ¿estás segura? ¿y… qué hay con Sugar?

**Q**-Estoy completamente segura, hace mucho que dejé de amar a Sugar, perdóname por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.

**R**-¡Eres una idiota! –y la abrazó rompiendo en llanto.

**Q**-Lo se –entonces, sacó de su bolsillo aquella vieja medalla y se la entregó.

**R-**Creo que ya lo sabes de sobra pero, también te amo.

Rachel tomó el rostro de Quinn entre sus manos y cuando sus labios apenas se rozaron la rubia sintió una descarga de energía recorrerle el cuerpo, pronto sus lenguas entraron en contacto consiguiendo despertar mil sensaciones en ambas, cuanto había extrañado sus besos. Quinn notaba como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, pero esta vez era como si la felicidad que llenaba su corazón fuese tanta que terminó saliéndosele un poco por los ojos. La morena al notarlo, comenzó a beber sus lágrimas una a una en cortos besos por sus mejillas y mentón; luego terminó besando tiernamente la punta de su nariz y regalándole la más hermosa sonrisa que la rubia hubiese visto jamás, o al menos eso le pareció.

Juliet, que ladraba y daba saltitos moviendo la cola, las regresó a la realidad y ambas se sonrojaron al notar sobre ellas las miradas perplejas de las personas que por ahí se encontraban.

**R**-Creo que mejor vamos a curarte estas heridas –dijo Rachel - y luego… llévame a casa Quinn.

**Q**-Con gusto, hermosa dama - y tomándola de la mano, siguieron caminando.

* * *

Cuando Quinn y Rachel volvieron juntas a NY, decidieron empezar una nueva vida y hacer las cosas bien desde el inicio (o reinicio, igual ya tenían prácticas de convivencia).

Dejaron el apartamento y entre las dos compraron una casa con vista al mar. Compartían los gastos y la fueron remodelando al gusto y necesidades de las tres (Juliet obtuvo un patio enorme y paseos diarios por la orilla de la playa).

Aparte de Judy, nadie más supo lo de su trato. La mujer era una suegra estupenda, las visitaba con frecuencia y era muy feliz de ver a su hija tan enamorada, o más bien, a sus hijas tan enamoradas.  
Por el contrario, la familia de Rachel no vio con buenos ojos que se fuera con otra mujer; pero no intentaron nada para impedirlo, después de todo su padre (con quien se reconcilió) estaba satisfecho de que su primogénita hubiese logrado éxito sin depender del apellido y entendió que no podía retenerla.

Por petición especial de Will Schuester y los socios de la empresa, la morena regresó a su puesto en Estrella Roja EC. Su trabajo la llenaba y el amor de Quinn era lo mejor de su vida, podía asegurar que era plenamente feliz.

La ojiverde volvió a competir, debía ir ganando forma nuevamente, pronto encontró nuevos patrocinadores, no tan poderosos como los anteriores pero era suficiente para poder seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba en el mundo (aparte de Rachel). Aunque su fama no era tan grande como hacía un año, era más feliz así. Sin paparazzis ocultos por los rincones, sin fans molestos, ruedas de prensa o tener que modelar para promocionar algún producto. Volvió a competir por gusto y no por el dinero.

Lo último que supo de Sugar fue gracias a una postal que envió desde Londres, había obtenido un papel en una obra y estaba saliendo con un compañero de reparto. Quinn se alegró con la noticia, amaba plenamente a Rachel y era correspondida, tuvo que sufrir mucho para poder alcanzar esa paz y felicidad de la que gozaban ahora, quería que Sugar pudiera tener algo así… para que nunca se le ocurriera volver.

Jessie renunció a su puesto en Estrella Roja EC, consideraba que era lo correcto después de la forma como se comportó. Además, no quería que Rachel se sintiera incómoda con su presencia, estaba realmente arrepentido. El puesto de director de Estrella Roja Entertainment Company lo ocupó una ejecutiva nada formal llamada Tina, Brittany le tomó manía nada más verla.

Para disgusto de Quinn, a Jessie las ofertas de empleo en NY no le faltaron, terminó aceptando un puesto en una importante empresa farmacéutica y compró el antiguo apartamento de la rubia (ésta se lo vendió por el triple del valor real). Tiempo después empezó a salir con una elocuente y voluptuosa chef llamada Harmony, casualmente ex compañera de Quinn en la secundaria. La relación entre Jessie, Rachel y Quinn nunca volvió a ser la de antes, pero lograron limar un poco las asperezas cuando se enteraron que fue él quien dio a Santana los datos sobre la chica de Ohio. Aunque nunca supieron que también gracias a él, Sugar salió de sus vidas.

**R**-Creo que Jessie y Harmony pronto harán el anuncio, ¿no lo crees?

**Q**–Mmm no se, ¿a qué te refieres? -Quinn estaba recostada en el regazo de Rachel mientras jugaba con la consola. Ambas disfrutaban de una tarde tranquila en casa.

**R**-Que llevan saliendo varios meses, es posible que pronto quieran formalizar su relación.- ¡Quinn!, a la derecha, ¡detrás de ese auto! –Rachel le indicaba dónde estaban ocultos los zombies que debía eliminar._-¡Genial! St. James amarrado a la castaña parlanchina je je _–pensó

**Q**–Eso estaría bien, Harmony es buena chica -dijo seriamente.

**R**-Creo que eso es lo que más llama la atención de Jessie.

**Q**-No creo que sea eso precisamente –y soltó una risita. Rachel no dijo nada pero sus músculos se tensaron y Quinn logró percibir su enojo.-No sabía que mi Rachy fuese celosa –la morena giró el rostro ofendida.

**R**-Son ideas tuyas –respondió.

Entonces la rubia activó la pausa, soltó el mando de la consola y se puso de pie.

**Q**-Creo, sólo por si acaso –dijo quitándose el jersey, dejando ver un hermoso y elegante brasier azul marino –que debo dejarle claro a la famosa compositora Rachel Berry –ahora dejaba caer suavemente sus pantalones deportivos quedando sólo en ropa interior –que la amo y que sólo me gusta ella.

Luego extendió su mano a la morocha invitándola a ponerse de pie y juntas se dirigieron a la habitación.

_Fin_


End file.
